


荆棘之吻 Kiss From a Thorn

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, They are all ordinary folks except Bruce he's still crazy rich
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 迪克以为他和布鲁斯·韦恩之间的一切在两年前就彻底结束了。毕竟布鲁斯已经结婚了，且对象并不是他。





	1. The Valentines Day Incident

之所以造成现今一切错综复杂局面的根本原因是昨晚见鬼的奥利弗·奎因在飞去哥谭见女友前忘了锁上他那星城近郊湖区私人豪宅里地下酒窖的门。本该在今晚驻唱的乐队成员连同服务生一个不剩地被他们那捡到宝的鼓手罗伊·哈珀吆去狂欢了一整晚，直到第二天傍晚一个个的都还醉得不知天南地北。新学期才开始没多久，沃利没法说走就走地从蓝谷赶来纽约，他也不会这样强求。而唐娜，那个唐娜，那个他十年来一直相信是这世界上最好心又通情达理的女孩，竟也要为了未婚夫在这么个焦头烂额的时刻抛下他不管，连电话都转接了答录机。最后，毫无悬念的，让泰坦酒吧在全年预计营业额最高的一夜照常营业的重任自然是撂到了迪克·格雷森头上。

然而无论如何恼恨或暗自赌咒再也不给那群不知好歹的小年轻做什么自封的保姆——以后再需要指派司机（designated driver）或是要人自掏腰包去警局和赌场保人的时候，看在上帝的份上，你们可别再指望老好人迪基能随叫随到了——恶果已经酿成，今晚能照常工作的人只剩下迪克一个，而他显然需要帮助。他和几个孩童时就相识的朋友合伙投资的八十年代风格俱乐部酒吧“泰坦”自开业以来已经负债运营了一年多，情人节这一晚的进账是决定他们今年能否成功将净利润由负转正的关键推力之一。作为酒吧所有者里唯一拥有金融背景的人（尽管严格意义上来说他只读了一学期金融就退学了），迪克很清楚错过这一晚对他们本就惨淡的营收来说意味着什么。他倒没指望来这儿共度佳节的鸳鸯爱侣们会大发慈悲朝他们撒钞票，要知道最吝啬的往往是已经不愁找对象的。那些落单的顾客才是今晚的最大财源——节日焦虑一向是过度消费的最佳催化剂，大把男女在这一晚只求不孤零零归家，掏空钱包也在所不惜。而酒吧显然是排遣（或是催生）这样焦虑的完美场所。他和沃利早在一个月前就策划好了一整列名曰优惠，实为痛宰的情人节特别酒水套餐。

然而要想敲这些绝望单身狗的竹杠，他首先必须得想办法开门营业。

他需要帮助。而无论他如何绞尽脑汁，这问题的解答都似乎只有一个，且化作一个名字，在他脑海中嗡嗡地响个不停。天色渐暗，离酒吧通常的营业时间越来越近了，迪克终于下定决心，拨了那个他早已烂熟于心的电话。只响了三声便有人接，这倒是史上头一遭。然而接电话的却不是阿尔弗雷德，而是个女人。是那个女人。对面困惑地哈喽了半天，迪克攥着听筒的手指都失去了知觉，最终还是没说一句话便挂了电话。

他会找来的。如果他真的关心……迪克猛地摇了摇头。他当然关心。他想。只是那又有什么用呢？

哥谭离皇后区有四个小时的车程。但是当他打完这个电话，只过了约莫一个小时，布鲁斯·韦恩就出现在了他的门外，咚咚砸着门。迪克的手在他来得及作出决定前已经自作主张地拉开了门。“私人飞机。”韦恩说，但却没有说明自己是怎么知道他打来了电话，或是为什么会因为一个电话便赶来了几百公里之外。耸立在他门外的男人和记忆里一般英俊挺拔，肩上随意披着件市值可以租下他那小破公寓整整三年的长风衣，而迪克只穿着件宽松的旧帽衫和牛仔裤，头发还因为焦躁而被他抓得乱糟糟。他甚至已经无法理解最初他为什么会觉得这是个好主意。迪克抿着唇，在门口瑟缩着僵持了会儿，最后还是出于自尊，勾起嘴唇微笑起来。他知道他依然年轻漂亮，笑起来尤甚，尽管不再是个十来岁的男孩了，谢天谢地，不再是个十来岁的男孩了。

“你遇到了麻烦？”这是韦恩对他说的第二句话。没有问候，没有寒暄。单刀直入，和从敞开着的大门灌进的寒风般干涩彻骨。迪克倒是想一笑置之，像从前一样，毕竟他了解这男人，有时候他固执起来就是这样不通人情。对重要的人尤其如此。这种时刻该是迪克·格雷森揶揄几句缓和气氛，将现场的社交技术努力中和为正值的最好时机。他本想说“整整两年都不够你好好打磨一下开场白吗？”而这让他意识到他们竟然真的已经两年没有见过面了。于是那句话哽在了他的喉咙口。

他的神情和沉默似乎引发了什么误会。“我……”韦恩这时候倒是迟疑了，“如果你还没有准备好再见到我，我可以离开。”

见鬼的。什么叫做"还没有准备好再见到我？"他不知已经把这重逢在大脑内上演了多少遍。日日夜夜，从临睡前到梦中，再到浑噩醒来，木然擦去面颊上滚落的泪滴。直到布鲁斯·韦恩几乎成了个魔咒。而这个世界不给他片刻喘息。无论身处何处，无论如何防备，他始终躲不过那个名字——报纸、电视、街头广告牌，甚至只是路人只言片语的闲谈。一次次被提醒和折磨，目睹自己的所有隐秘妄想被现实公开处刑，直到他再也无动于衷。他唯一没有准备好的是，布鲁斯·韦恩竟然整整两年都没有再出现在他的面前。

他不明白。“我不明白你是怎么做到的，布鲁斯。”迪克精疲力竭地叹道，垂下眼帘，不想再看那张叫他气息不稳的俊美脸蛋，“我真的不明白。就好像——就好像你是刻意想这样吊着我，看我像个傻子似的站在你面前，两眼发直，舌头打结——这就是你想要的，不是吗？你想要我求你，是吗？”

他对面的男人沉默了好一会儿。接着，“我还从没看到过你舌头打结。”这天杀的混蛋竟然想和他开个玩笑。迪克抬起头瞪了韦恩一眼，毫不领情。“迪克。”韦恩放低声音叫他的名字。那是两年里的第一次，而那让迪克如遭重击，咬紧了牙关，再也听不见男人接下来所说的任何东西。“我从没有——”

“我改变主意了。”迪克说，退后一步，灿烂一笑，“或者其他什么的。因为，其实，严格意义上来说，我根本没有寻求你的帮助，布鲁斯。我只是见鬼的给你打了一个电话，而你的妻子接了电话。故事完。你没有必要因此千里迢迢赶来一趟。你可以，你知道的，像任何正常人一样，给我回个电话。”这是逐客令，韦恩很清楚，他能从男人越发拧巴的眉心里读出硬邦邦的抗拒。一个相似的简单借口在两年前让他离开了哥谭。而现在……

而现在，这对布鲁斯·韦恩来说显然远远不够。“在你告诉我究竟发生了什么之前，迪克，我不会离开这里。”韦恩不受影响地继续他的咄咄逼供，并用一只手抵住了他妄图偷偷关上的门。男人的力气还是那般离奇的大。他的声音和气味则让人脑袋发晕。迪克在对方全线进攻的步调里自乱了阵脚，节节败退，最终连那笑容也维持不下去。他明白自己失去了所有武器，只能任人宰割。

他倒是确定布鲁斯不会伤害他，不会以任何形式，不会因任何目的。他只是……他只是咎由自取。他只是见鬼地没办法走出过去，没办法从那吸尽一切地漩涡中逃离。他根本已经失去了继续抗争的意愿。布鲁斯不费力气地便把他和门推挤到一边，强硬地踏进他的公寓，逼得他一步步倒退，狼狈不堪。

“别再尝试无意义的赌气。”布鲁斯说，步履沉稳地将他逼进了墙角，“事情不总像你以为的那样简单。我告诉过你。”

是的。他告诉过他。迪克紧紧闭上双眼，几乎咬破了口腔壁。他怎么能——他怎么能这样若无其事地提起，好像那只是个普通的教训？好像他们的分离和隔阂只是他自作自受？他几乎想将这些质问和谴责一股脑丢出胸膛，连同所有绝望痛苦和犹未消亡的爱，像子弹般盲目乱射一气，想看看究竟能击中几发。

然而在他分开嘴唇吸气的刹那，布鲁斯低头吻了他。

哦。在那一刹那，被男人的气味和温度彻底侵袭，席卷入那个柔软和几乎灼伤人的亲吻中，迪克浑噩地醒悟。也许他的确发出了一个危险的信号。在情人节给老情人打了个电话，接着不发一言地挂断。也许按照常理的眼光去看，的确有所图谋。可是……

那个吻转瞬即逝，只是难耐情愫的短暂爆发，浅尝辄止。布鲁斯对他的示爱一向如此。然而在布鲁斯抽身退去的那一刻迪克却猛地前倾，追上男人的嘴唇，双臂也顺势勾上他的脖颈。他炽热地吻了回去，依然紧闭着眼，却在唇舌翻卷中寻到了方向。他从不知晓自己竟积攒了如此深厚的渴求，只是因为一个轻触便爆发，恶化成一滩凌乱战栗的欲望。

也许他的确有所图谋。

“迪克。”低沉略哑的嗓音在他耳边轻叹，“迪克。停下。”

他被捏住下巴，按住肩膀，强迫着停止了一切动作。温热的拇指抹过他的颧骨，擦去了那里落下的湿润。他什么时候流起了眼泪？布鲁斯又叹了口气。他的心脏都因为那声叹息而皱缩起来，蜷成一颗脱水的果实，爬满荆棘。布鲁斯只是维持着那个居高临下的姿态端详着他，沉默不语，维持距离，他却浑身打颤，痛不欲生，仿佛遭受凌迟。

“我从不想……”布鲁斯说。这是他今天第二次尝试告诉他什么。然而这一次他也依然没有说完这句话。他不需要。迪克明白他想说些什么。迪克一向明白。布鲁斯从不想伤害他，或是逼他作出任何他所不情愿的决定。布鲁斯只是……远比他聪明，远比他成熟，并永远将一切利害了然于胸。

布鲁斯已经做出了决定，并相信那是对他最好的选择。而无论他如何怒骂和哀求，寻求对峙，也无济于事。

这像极了两年前的情景再现。而他没有任何长进，没有任何改变，依然只是个孩子，误以为一切都纯真无暇，顺理成章，就像布鲁斯说的那样——不。但他不再是曾经的迪克·格雷森了，不是吗？

与过去那个懵懂无知，妄想着爱可以战胜一切的愚蠢男孩不同，他已经渐渐在遍体鳞伤中懂得了心碎与幻灭，懂得了忍耐，懂得了与失去相伴，并拾起自己继续前行。

他推开了那个桎梏着自己的男人。“今天是情人节，看在上帝的份上，布鲁斯。”迪克哑着嗓子叫道，声音渐弱，似乎在爆发过程中飞速流失了支撑自己的核心能量，“塔利亚不会希望今晚你呆在这儿和我一起过的。”那个名字似乎有什么魔力，令布鲁斯完美无缺的沉静神情也微微错位，并在迪克千疮百孔的心脏上钻出一个新的孔洞。

两年前的迪克·格雷森绝不可能说出这句话。而两年后的迪克·格雷森强迫自己微笑起来，推了一下自己依然深爱着的男人的肩膀，告诉他：“我没事。真的。”他从不擅长说谎，但是那一刻他几乎骗过了自己，“回去吧。我一个月前就订好了安排，可没空在这儿和你耗上一整晚。”

布鲁斯被他一路推搡到了门边，却拄在那儿不肯动了。“迪克。”又是那见鬼的低嗓音。布鲁斯很清楚如何让他溃不成军。迪克感到自己的眼睛又肿热起来。布鲁斯想说些什么，但他知道他不能再给他那个机会。

“走吧。”他哀求道，“让我一个人呆着。”

布鲁斯又凝视了他一会儿，最终奇迹般让了步，跨出门外，注视着他慌忙合上大门。迪克抵着门，紧闭双眼，听着门外终于响起脚步声，并渐渐远去，如释重负，然而却又痛恨起自己。

直到最后，他们也没有再提起那个吻。或是那通电话的缘由。

直到天黑了个彻底，迪克才勉强收拾好心情迈出家门。他本只想顺路去酒吧贴个今日不营业的告示，然后就干脆去加入罗伊的派对灌醉自己的所有忧愁。结果当他拐进哈德森街时，却发现酒吧巨大的T字形霓虹招牌下站着一群衣装精致的男女。看到他走来，那群人竟然围拢了过来，领头那个看上去干练而专业的金发女人主动向他说明了他们的来头。原来这是韦恩企业名下专业提供高档餐饮供应服务的团队，临时被大老板重金召集，指派来为这家酒吧顶班一晚。迪克被这群从天而降的救星惊得说不出话，半晌才回过神来，示意这群也许比整个酒吧总价值还昂贵的特聘侍应生跟着他，从后门鱼贯钻进了酒吧。

那天的更晚些时候，迪克又开始纠结是否该给布鲁斯打个电话。他不知道布鲁斯是怎么知道了他的窘境，并在几小时内替他找出了完美无瑕的解决方案。但他们在说的毕竟是布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭和乃至整个东海岸最富有的男人，他的确总有办法得到他想要的一切。

除了……

还不及他把这个念头补充完整，前台通知他今晚的特供饮品售罄的声音便及时打断了他的思绪。而迪克为此暗自庆幸。他不需要更多的自寻烦恼，尤其是在这样一个日子里。

“替我谢谢韦恩先生。”他最终懦弱地把一切简化成了这个托付，“我很感谢他为我做的一切。”

而那个金发女人只是敷衍地点了点头，神情不耐，似乎觉得他实在有些小题大做。迪克不由得有些怀疑她是否真的会如实传递消息，还是转身就把他和他的话忘了个干净。

好在几天后就是布鲁斯的生日，他还有机会炮制出一个备用计划。迪克翻箱倒柜找出了那本随他一同搬来纽约的哥谭电话黄页，从中挑了一家名字顺眼的花店，接着拨电话过去为布鲁斯定了一束花。他尽力挑选了那些最不浪漫的花：黄玫瑰、洋桔梗和非洲菊。尽管他的战战兢兢很可能根本毫无必要——按照以往的经验，这不值一提的廉价祝福只会被淹没在那天降临韦恩大宅的成堆厚礼中。而那也是最好的结果。布鲁斯也许根本不会注意到一捧不起眼的花束，更不会翻开上头嵌着的祝福卡片仔细阅读。他这样自欺欺人，并因此而鼓起勇气，告诉电话那头的花店员工请在贺卡上署名_爱你的迪克·格雷森_。


	2. Just Be Friends

他们那个月的营收很不错，情人节之夜天降的超高端体验为酒吧奠定了超凡的口碑基础。一夜之间，整个曼哈顿似乎都听说了泰坦这个名字。他们最终一致决定就把派对放在酒吧里办，而这次罗伊被唐娜逼着赌咒发誓绝不再掉链子。到了三月二十一号那天，还没到八点，泰坦里几乎每张桌子旁都坐满了人，舞池里还站着不少。迪克从没看到过这么多人同时出现在他们的小酒吧，而且几乎所有人都在冲他微笑，点头，祝他生日快乐。沃利和罗伊跳上舞台，抢着要先说生日祝词，唐娜双手叉腰在下头命令他们下去。有那么一会儿，迪克满心波涌着暖潮，确信这是他有生以来最幸福的时刻。

“迪克自己还没说话呢！”唐娜在咆哮。

于是迪克被沃利和罗伊一人一只胳膊地架上了舞台，手里还被加斯趁乱塞了一支倒满香槟的酒杯。他无计可施，只好凑到话筒边，清了清嗓子。唐娜忙不迭用勺子敲了敲手里的酒杯，示意大家安静。迪克吸了口气，在众目睽睽之下酝酿起情绪和台词。他们都在等着他来说些什么。但这期待却并不是负担。他抑制不住地嘴角上扬，明白此刻他被朋友和他所爱的人环绕，明白这是最安全和善意的空间。而不论发生什么，这一切都不可能被……

就在那时，他的视线略过围拢过来的人群，才突然注意到混杂在其中的熟悉身影——某个他还没准备好再次见到的人。他怎么来了？他的心脏漏跳了几拍，接着离谱地在胸膛中扭舞起来。那由腹中弥漫而出的酸胀几乎扯断他嘴角的微笑。是谁该死的把今晚的派对告诉了布鲁斯·韦恩？

似乎意识到他正望着自己，不远处那个英俊高挑的男人举起手中的杯子，颔首向他示意。即使混入人群也宛如被聚光灯时刻追随，从头到脚熠熠生辉，也许就是布鲁斯·韦恩的超能力。迪克想，出于礼貌也举起酒杯回敬。舞台下头的众人见状纷纷举杯效仿。迪克终于从那位不请自来的客人身上挪开凝望，而无论他望向何处，迎面而来的都是笑脸与鼓励，于是方才那点突袭心胸的钝痛似乎被极速分泌的多巴胺甩在了身后，不足为惧。

也许这是件好事。他甚至开始这样设想，并因此而渐渐恢复了镇静。也许这是愈合旧伤的契机。他的确受够了独自心碎。也许他们能放下过去，只做朋友。为什么不呢？

“谢谢你们。”他对着话筒说，灿烂微笑，“谢谢你们所有人。”

除去那点几乎不值一提的小插曲，接下来的一切都如常进行。汽笛彩条横幅加蛋糕在摇滚乐队的生日歌伴奏中连番登场。而当那点缀着翻糖小杂技演员的蛋糕被分发得所剩无几，迪克终于判定现在是个好时机，又跳回舞台之上，向所有人宣布了自己要申请警官学校的消息。欢呼和掌声立刻响彻了酒吧，他更是在下台后被几个好友一通拍肩捶背地鼓劲。然而并不是所有人都为他感到高兴。迪克刻意瞥了眼布鲁斯的方向，并发现他深锁眉头，似乎不太愉快。这倒没怎么影响他的心情，反而催生出一股复仇般的快意。

布鲁斯对他作出的决定感到不满，哇哦。迪克尖刻地想。真不得了。

就好像事到如今他会还在乎布鲁斯怎么想一样。

但布鲁斯显然并不这样觉得。派对渐入高潮，聚拢在他身边的人群散开成了一簇簇小团体各自寻欢作乐。而迪克注视着布鲁斯穿过晃动的镭射光和黑白格纹的迪斯科舞池一步步无声靠近，像狩猎的猫科动物般优雅而致命。只是他不幸成了被堵截的那只倒霉猎物。男人礼貌拒掉沿途几个露骨诱引的搭讪，接着侧身挤进了他所在的卡座中，前臂搭上桌面，将他围困在内，无路可逃。迪克向后瑟缩了一下，瞄向自己的狐朋狗友们，却发现他们正在不远处伸长脖子观望着这头的动静，面露怯意，不敢轻举妄动。见鬼，为什么他的朋友们比他还害怕布鲁斯·韦恩？

音乐声太响亮，布鲁斯不得不倾身凑到了他耳边。“生日快乐。”男人说完这句就立即抽身退开，只留下他僵直着身体，因为那喷洒在他耳畔的温热气息不争气地心脏狂跳，良久才勉强开口回了句谢谢。布鲁斯倒似乎未察觉他的窘迫，举杯和他碰了碰。他们同时喝了一口杯中的饮料，接着是一阵尴尬的沉默。迪克低头盘弄着自己酒杯里的小纸伞，决意不再像上次那样洋相百出，让自己难堪。或者至少别再回想起一个多月前那个不该发生的吻。他抿紧了嘴唇。

最终还是布鲁斯先开口了，赶着音乐暂歇的当口。“所以，警察？”布鲁斯问他，下颌的线条透出凝重。迪克点了点头，不由得挺直脊背，浑身紧绷地为应对接下来的进攻而蓄力。太危险。太辛苦。不够受人尊重。他知道不食人间烟火的韦恩大少爷一定对他的职业选择有许多话要说。也许时至今日布鲁斯还在幻想着迪克·格雷森会按照他所设想的那般拿到金融和工商管理的学位，去韦恩企业管理层供个闲职，从此一辈子衣食无忧，并且永远不需要脱离他的保护。然而那不可能发生。再也不可能了。

“这就是你想做的？”布鲁斯追问，话语里却听不出太多情绪，似乎只是单纯地感到困惑。迪克深吸了口气，终于鼓起勇气抬头对上男人的视线。

他的倒影溺亡在那对深蓝的眼瞳中，丢脸地毫无挣扎。熟悉的电流又穿过他的四肢，令他的回答几乎哽咽在喉间：“这就是我想做的。”之后那短暂的几秒钟像是目睹定时炸弹倒数般漫长，然而他屏息候来的却不是训斥，而是一声略带笑意的“很好。”迪克猛地瞪大了眼睛，措手不及。布鲁斯抬起手轻拍了一下他的肩膀，似是安抚，或包含更多。迪克发觉自己的竟因此而微微鼻酸，并不得不努力抵抗起想倾身拥抱面前男人的冲动。而布鲁斯……只是冲他微笑，并再次告诉他：“生日快乐，迪克。”

也许他们的确能做朋友。迪克重拾起这个念想，不由得也微笑起来。他举起酒杯，主动碰了一下布鲁斯的杯子，并把剩下的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。布鲁斯装模作样地也喝空了自己的玻璃杯，然而迪克知道那里头只装着定价过高的柠檬水。他了解这家伙。

“给这位绅士倒上顶层柜子的波本。”他起身拦住路过的服务生吩咐道，接着回过头朝布鲁斯促狭一笑。这次轮到他倾身到男人的耳边低语：“我知道你很少喝酒，但这次是我请客。”

布鲁斯松开嘴唇，似乎想说些什么。他们身处的角落恰好在这时切换了灯光，一切都被不合时宜的暗玫瑰红笼罩，那双近在咫尺的蓝眼中闪着某种令人心悸的光彩，迪克维持着那个倾身凑近的暧昧姿势，僵停在了空中，几乎忘了自己本想做些什么。幸好这时舞池对面的罗伊开始大叫大嚷起来，喊他的名字，生生把他从那魔怔的状态中惊醒。布鲁斯神情莫测地注视着他，而罗伊还在叫他赶快过去加入他们。

迪克心虚地别开视线，向后退去。“我……我得走了。”他支吾着不成体统的告辞，眼睛都不敢抬。布鲁斯却没有多做阻拦，而是爽快起身让他离开了卡座。迪克缩着身子从男人身边钻了出去，接着又扭过身，觉得自己该再说点什么，客套，挽留，或者只是告诉布鲁斯自己很高兴他能在这里。然而不等他走钢索般小心翼翼地计算出不引人误解又足够热忱的说辞，布鲁斯已经困惑地挑起眉毛，示意他该走了。“他们在等你。”男人提醒，轻拍了一下他攥着桌台边角的手。迪克触电般把手收了回去，倒退几步。布鲁斯朝他挥手告别，而他局促地笑了笑，接着逃离般转身离去。

穿过舞池后，迪克忍不住回头望了一眼自己来时的方向。卡座中孤零零坐着的男人像一抹被晃动肢体与迷离灯光重重掩映的幻影，随时将从这不真切的美梦中消散。他以为这会是他今晚最后一次见到布鲁斯·韦恩。他总是犯这种错误。

那天晚上迪克的确喝了不少，他的心情不错，而罗伊变着法子要和他碰杯——但倒不至于到喝醉的程度。大概十一点的时候，派对结束得差不多了，唐娜和沃利先后离开，而罗伊的注意力转移去了几个刚进来的漂亮女孩身上。他身边的位置空了片刻，而就在那个时候，有个陌生男人坐了过来，举杯向他献起了殷勤。泰坦并不是间同性酒吧，但这毕竟是纽约，迪克·格雷森的性取向在某个说大不大，说小不小的圈子内似乎并不是什么秘密。而且他也从没想过刻意隐瞒。

迪克并不缺这点恭维和搭讪，但他那时正巧开始觉得有些冷清，于是便笑纳了这陪伴。他新朋友的名字像一抹滑过镜面的水珠，并未在他脑海中刻下什么痕迹，长相倒是挺和他的胃口，高大成熟，比他年长，算得上英俊，只是神情里流露着一丝阴狠。没谈上几句，男人的话语和举止中便糅杂起了下流暗示。要是在平时，迪克一定会担心和这种人纠缠必然不会有什么好结果。但今晚他的心情好得离谱，再加上酒精助推，飘飘然地竟没把这些危险信号当回事，反倒朝那家伙引诱似的浅笑起来，问他要不要和自己跳舞。

当迪克反应过来的时候，他已经被按在了酒吧男厕小隔间的门上，一对满含酒气的嘴唇在他脸上乱吮。钳制他的男人粗鲁地四处揉捏，逼得他轻声痛呼，而那倒叫对方更来了兴致。他只感到被一股粗暴的力道猛地推进了隔壁空着的隔间，几乎跌倒，只来得及扶住蓄水池，横跨过坐便器勉强维持平衡。还不及站稳，他的腰上又嵌进一双不规矩的手，腰胯被向后扯去，迫使他像只发情的母猫似的打开双腿，撅高了屁股任人采撷，而在他身后的人的确开始嘟囔着感叹自己今晚钓到的婊子真够骚贱。

糟糕的气味，糟糕的地点和糟糕至极的对象选择，迪克开始有些后悔了。也许今夜并不像他所设想的那般一帆风顺。“好了，把你的裤子穿上，先生。”他说，抬起腿猛踢了一脚男人的小腿胫骨，并在对方痛呼咒骂着向后跌倒的时候扭过头宣布：“你从此被这家酒吧黑名单了。”

“什么鬼？”倒在肮脏地砖上的男人叫道。

迪克转过身，垂眼看着那个失败者，居高临下地冷冷告知：“我是这家酒吧的老板。”之一。他又踢了那家伙一脚：“而我不喜欢被人叫婊子。”

“你这小——”男人挣扎着起身，一脸咬牙切齿的不甘。

而就在这时，男厕的门被猛地推开，咣地重重砸在墙壁上。他们同时转头看向进来的人。见鬼。见鬼。迪克抿紧嘴唇，怒不可遏，却又毫无办法。他知道这就是他整晚的好心情宣告彻底破灭的那一刻。因为那矗立在门口纹丝不动的身躯属于布鲁斯·韦恩。

他以为布鲁斯已经离开了。他看到他离开了，不是吗？不是吗？他发现自己竟记不清了。为什么他竟不知道布鲁斯还在这儿？他看到了多少？听到了多少？为什么撞见他最不光彩时刻的人偏偏总见鬼的是布鲁斯·韦恩？迪克发现自己连一根手指都无法动弹，更别提出声辩解，只能呆站在原地，维持着那副受人蹂躏的可悲样子，上衣还歪斜着滑脱了一边的肩膀。

他还是想办法搞砸了一切。迪克的脑中只剩下这一个声音，嗡鸣回响。就好像他从来就只会做这一件事：搞砸原本好好的一切。

他对面站着的人渣在嚷嚷着什么，似乎在威胁新来的家伙不要多管闲事。

而迎接他的是重击面心的一拳。

仅仅挨了布鲁斯一拳，那个白垃圾就闷声不吭地栽倒在了地上，并且再也没爬起来。迪克被这惊吓激得浑身一颤，终于恢复了对身体的控制权，慌忙弯下腰去检查地上的人还有没有呼吸，然后半晌才憋出了一句弱智一般的控诉：“你把他打晕在我的酒吧里了。”

而回敬他的是一句燃着冰冷怒焰的“你在想什么？”

好了，这就是了。看来他是命中注定了今晚还是要被布鲁斯狠狠训斥一通，只是他预料错了时间。迪克缩着肩膀，良久才鼓起勇气转身去面对救他于水火他的骑士。布鲁斯依然攥紧着拳头，站在离他几步之遥的地方。他能透过绷劲的衬衫布料看出底下僵持鼓起的肌肉，仿佛对于男人来说战斗还远未结束。这本是个多好的夜晚。他依然在惋惜。“我在想你本没必要那么做的。”迪克说，朝地上那不省人事的家伙歪了歪头，“我已经控制住了局面。”他装傻地曲解了问题，然而布鲁斯却并不准备让他轻易脱身。

“你在跟他走进这里的时候在想什么？”男人朝他走进了一步，声音低哑，满含斥责，“你究竟觉得会发生什么？”

所以现在布鲁斯·韦恩想指责他挑选男人的品味太糟糕了。也许是酒精壮胆，迪克竟忍不住嗤笑了一声：“你很清楚我在想什么。”他的嗓音不知为何也哑了。有一瞬间，布鲁斯的神情几乎像是要把他生吞活剥，而迪克也不甘示弱地回瞪了过去。布鲁斯竟然觉得自己有立场教育他？他酸苦地想。你又在想些什么？那个仅存在于他脑海中的声音在歇斯底里地控诉。不记过往，就说现今：塔利亚·奥古，声名狼藉的奥古家族继承人，这地球上有几十亿女人，为什么偏偏是她？

多么愚蠢的问题。迪克攥紧拳头直到指甲陷进肉中。他了解布鲁斯，远比他的妻子，或是这世界上任何其他人都更了解。这个男人或许理性而机警，却依然无法免俗地被危险和未知吸引——探索谜题，冒险和追寻真理，并为此倾尽所有。这激情曾经是他们共享的秘密。而现在……现在不再是了。

在那漫长而孤寂的黑夜，布鲁斯·韦恩曾需要迪克·格雷森来提醒他这世界依然有序且值得感激。就像迪克曾以为自己会永远陪伴布鲁斯身侧。因为他总能让布鲁斯笑，由衷地而不是平日里的逢场作戏。因为他拯救了布鲁斯，或者至少曾经布鲁斯鼓励他这样幻想，而他竟信以为真。但很显然，现在那都成了年少无知的痴心妄想。因为布鲁斯并不需要他。不再需要了。

没有了他，布鲁斯依然过得很好，甚至比以前更好，不是吗？他结婚了。

这念头从心脏处破开一条将他撕成两半的漆黑裂缝。迪克扶住洗手台，整个世界在他掌心下摇摇欲坠。而他一切痛苦的来源却对此一无所知，并且毫无放过他的打算。“迪克。”镜子中布鲁斯的倒影缓缓接近，“你对这个男人一无所知，他很可能——”

“有个妻子？”他听着那酸楚而丑陋的讥讽从自己口中泄出，痛恨地闭紧了双眼，不敢去看自己在镜中的倒影，那被嫉恨扭曲五官的可悲模样。他什么时候变成了这幅德行？

布鲁斯半晌没有出声，气氛一时僵化。直到男厕的门又被人推开，一群醉醺醺的大学生笑闹着蜂拥而入。迪克舒出一口气，赶忙趁着那阵嘈杂的掩护擦去眼角的泪水，竭力装作若无其事。这恰到好处的打断使得气氛略有缓和。“你醉了。”布鲁斯上前来搀他的手臂，力道坚定，“让我送你回去。”

迪克本想为自己辩解几句，但忧心那会被显然心意已定的男人当做醉言，于是只是挣开那只过来揽自己肩膀的手，负隅顽抗地说着“不用了。”尽管他和布鲁斯都明白这回绝毫无意义。他的确需要搭车回家，并借一场昏睡把这一切忘个干净。而但凡布鲁斯下定决心要做的事情，他向来只能服从。

于是，五分钟后迪克已经被牢牢看护着踏出了酒吧大门，肩上还披着布鲁斯的大衣。他没找到自己的外套，而布鲁斯一心只想把他押送回家，不允许他踏出自己的视线半步，更别提钻回鱼龙混杂的舞池。不过对此他倒是不太担心，依稀记得自己在进舞池前把它丢给了加斯还是谁保管。

布鲁斯的司机没过多久就把车开来了。迪克在寒风中忍不住翻了翻眼睛——也只有布鲁斯·韦恩会坐着辆顶级配置的宾利商务光临曼哈顿的小破酒吧。司机下车替他拉开了后门，而他没来得及出声道谢，便被身后的男人不容抗拒地推着后背塞进了后座，活像个人质。片刻后布鲁斯也坐了进来。车后座十分宽敞，然而迪克还是裹紧肩上的大衣，尽量不动声色地缩进了离男人最远的角落。

布鲁斯精确无误地报上了迪克位于皇后区的公寓地址。司机驱车沿着街道向前开去，职业素养十分到位地对于雇主和身披他大衣的年轻人之间的关系，或是他们即将前往的可疑地点不予质询。车内一时没人说话。后座的两位乘客一个失魂落魄，另一个如归家般在镶嵌着豪华内饰的车厢内舒展身躯，膝盖外分，手撑侧脸，活像张型男写真。

车行到一半，布鲁斯突然问道：“你要怎么回家？”

迪克先是楞住了，不明白既然自己已经上了车，这个问题意义何在。片刻之后他才反应过来，公寓钥匙在他的外套口袋里，而备用钥匙在唐娜那儿。这的确是个难题——他回不了家。在拿到钥匙之前都不行。“哦。”他干瘪地回应道，看了眼司机的方向，“我可能得先去一趟——”唐娜那儿。然而布鲁斯却没允许他把话说完。“调头，哈罗德。”那习惯了颐气指使的男人娴熟地指挥道，“我们回酒店。”

迪克扭头瞪了过去。布鲁斯淡然自若地回望过来，似乎早有准备。“我会给你找个地方过夜。”他说，“这点能力我总还是有的。”迪克吸了口气，还想争辩几句，然而一抹轻柔附上他手背的温暖令他一时想不起自己想说些什么。布鲁斯收紧手指，将他的手握进掌心。随之透过相触肌肤传递而来的温度几乎可以烫伤人。“很晚了。”男人的声音低沉落在他耳畔，“别再逞强。”迪克轻颤着咬紧嘴唇才制止住自己不倾身陷入那猎网般渐渐收拢的熟悉柔情。他知道沉迷于中的后果，深藏于那条诱人小径的每一条荆棘，再清楚不过。他不会……也绝不敢再犯同一个错误。

然而无论如何自我警告，他终究还是屈从于那挣脱封锁破土而出的痴慕，因为直到他们最终抵达了布鲁斯下榻的利兹卡尔顿酒店，他也没挣开男人的手。

十分钟后，迪克已经站在了占据了楼层一角的皇家套房门前，犹豫不前。他本以为布鲁斯为他另外定了个房间，然而下了车后布鲁斯径直带他去了他那俯瞰中央公园的豪华套间。他僵着身子在门外驻足，瞪着那撑着门哄劝他进去的男人，满心疑虑。直到布鲁斯叹了口气，告诉他“里面有两间卧室。”于是，就好像这是什么令人心安的承诺，他松了口气，顺从地跨进了门内。房门在他身后合上，那一瞬间，这像是某种专为他而设的陷阱，或是来自昔日的恶毒嘲弄，因为他突然想起这是他还在哈德森大学念书时布鲁斯常为他们定的那间套房——于是触目所及的熟悉景致仿若不再是奢华和精致，而是他被撕开创口的鲜血淋漓，点点滴滴落了满地。然而那痛楚中却又不乏缅念，惆怅中交织甜蜜，只是那由记忆中提取的甜份暴露在现实之中便飞速氰化。因为他们……的确相爱。曾相爱。

接下来发生的一切只剩下模糊的片段，事后才间或闪回。布鲁斯给他指明了他的房间，并对他说“晚安。”他环抱膝盖坐在浴缸中，失魂落魄，瑟瑟发抖，温热水线顺皮肤纵横流下。他拉开衣柜的门，发现里面挂满自己尺码的各类衣物，像是什么也没有改变，像是布鲁斯依然在任何时候，任何地方都会替迪克准备衣物，和一切其他东西。但那不可能，不是吗？他们已经分开了两年多。布鲁斯没有任何理由再为他这样做。不是吗？他呆坐在床沿。他站立在窗边，深黑的夜空与星光闪烁的都市交界。他猛锤墙壁，挫败而困惑。他跌坐在地毯上。他站起身。

最终，仿佛被什么高于他的力量驱使，或是他这样为自己开脱，迪克打开房门，赤着脚只披一件睡袍，梦游般不受控制地踱向布鲁斯的卧房，并推门而入。

坐在床沿的男人穿着件敞着半个胸膛的深紫真丝睡袍，头发依然潮湿地垂落在前额，闻声便立即抬起头，见到是他后神情镇静，并无意外。这简直像是……迪克怔怔地向前迈步，意识到布鲁斯几乎像是在等候他。昏暗柔光点缀出那看向他的男人侧脸刀削斧劈的冷峻，其下是被睡袍紧紧包裹的健硕臂膀和大腿，肌肉饱满的胸腹半透出领口，平缓起伏。他依然如他记忆中一般英俊和强壮，如一具凝塑时光与神话的古典雕塑，就算只是默不作声地坐在那里也足以令人膝盖发软。而迪克的确跪了下去，并扯开腰带，任由睡袍向下滑脱，如一层轻薄的茧壳散落在他身周。布鲁斯还是没有说话，却也没有阻止。

于是迪克又浅笑起来，扭摆着腰胯挣脱出衣物，手脚并用地朝着那尊完美的男性身躯爬去，直到他几乎触及了那对外分的光裸膝盖。他并不确定自己刚刚的表演究竟是性感还是笨拙，但布鲁斯沉身捧起了他的脸，与他对视的蓝瞳中燃着熟悉的亮斑。那么也许他依旧是惹人疼爱的，谢天谢地。迪克合上双眼，蹭进男人的掌心，放纵自己在被触碰和珍爱的愉悦中沉溺。轻抚他面颊的手宽厚但温暖，坚实地给予了慰藉。而那是迪克终于，第一次意识到男人的手上并未佩戴任何戒指，在他们会面的每一次都没有。

也许……也许是他刻意摘下了。也许是他与塔利亚遵循的并不是他所熟知的传统。也许……不。迪克掐紧拳头，强迫自己不再深究下去，不在这个时刻落回那无底的冰寒深潭。他捉住那只抚摸自己面颊的手，将其翻转过去，并因此而痛惜叹气。布鲁斯的手掌关节隐隐浮现出淤青，几个指节更是已经红肿起来。迪克将嘴唇贴上男人的手指，去吻他受伤的关节，他的坚硬的拳头与柔软的手心。

“为什么？”最终，他轻声问布鲁斯。

为什么在今晚出现。为什么想与他重归于好。为什么不离开。为什么这样保护他。为什么放任他越界。为什么。所有的一切他所渴望知道的答案。

而他所得到的回答是一声近乎低不可闻的“我想你。”

他世界被这三个词震碎，每一面费心筑起的高墙，每一道深锁过往的铁栅栏，都在那声罕见的剖白中分崩离析。所有被压抑的情感与疯狂被尽数放归。情潮汹涌袭来，排山倒海，淹溺了他那颗干缩的脆弱心脏。于是他的胸膛中重又膨胀起一颗砰砰猛跳的事物。布鲁斯的声音如此孤寂，满含痛楚。他几乎不敢相信，也许那令他肝肠寸断的人竟也受着同样的折磨。

也许他的确醉了。也许一直以来，整整两年，他所寻找的了结不过如此。而其他的一切不过是自欺欺人，不过是借口。退缩，逃避，敌对。只因为他恐惧着一切只不过是他一厢情愿的妄想。

布鲁斯想念他。

而现在，仅仅以这一个念头作为驱动，他便可以将所有顾忌抛之身后，并且厚颜无耻地埋首将嘴唇贴上男人的膝盖，吮吻着上爬。柔滑衣料堆叠在他指尖，由此展露的皮肤紧绷而僵持，其下棱角分明地耸起丛丛肌肉，在遭受爱抚时按捺不住地挺动，稍有松懈复又拱起，述说着一场渐渐败北的艰难抗争。男人昂然的动情透过那藏不住什么秘密的轻薄衣衫向他泄密，被他冷落的双手已紧攥成拳，死死抵住床垫，手臂上青筋和肌肉骇人地蟒结。然而除此之外，布鲁斯没有移动分毫，不曾回应或是准许他继续，直到迪克说：“仅此一次。”他的声音被过于急促的喘息搅得支离破碎。他不敢抬眼，不敢看布鲁斯的神情。他在哀求着罪恶与不伦，在试探着重拾早已被布鲁斯亲口斥逐的无望爱欲。而布鲁斯明白他想要什么。一向明白。

终于，布鲁斯抬起了手臂。迪克咬紧嘴唇，短暂而慌急地合上眼帘，早已做好被推开的准备。他等到的却不是抗拒和羞辱，而是一抹抚上头顶的温暖重量。布鲁斯的动作轻柔得让他泪眼朦胧，而坠入发丝间的修长手指宣告了默许。于是迪克睁开眼，终究再次微笑起来，接着倾身向前直至身体的每一寸都被他所痴恋的温度和气味彻底占领。

像一株带毒的刺藤，趁着那坚毅心志的片刻脆弱钻入铠甲，攀缚纠缠，他侵染了不容亵玩的神祇，逼迫他与自己一同坠入痛与极乐的地狱，堕成两只不顾人伦的蛮兽。

当迪克浑身酸痛地醒来时已是第二天中午。身后某个部位残留着被滥用过度的不适，他咬着唇翻过身，失落了片刻——宽阔大床上只剩下了他一个人。阳光烘暖了房间，布鲁斯早已在他熟睡时离去，无声无息，仅留下残留有他气味的床单和被毯筑起一层牢靠而安心的柔软墙壁，将他包裹在内。在最开始一切都平和无事，这只不过又一个他们在纽约厮混度过的平常一天之一，布鲁斯又在一大早就赶去开什么见鬼的董事会议，而他直到下午才有课。布鲁斯总是舍不得弄醒他……

直到昨晚的记忆与宿醉的恶心同时袭来，连同那竟然被他初醒的大脑遗漏的整整两年。上帝啊，他做了什么？！迪克猛地翻身跳下床，接着一路跌跌撞撞，逃也似的离开了那个充斥着罪证的房间和酒店。从一脸困惑的唐娜那儿取来钥匙并赶回家后，他立刻将电话转为了答录机筛选模式。

那之后的几天，布鲁斯几乎每天都会给他打个电话，留言询问他是否安好，或是想和他谈谈那晚发生的事情，或是若无其事问他是否有空相约再见——但他一次也没有接起。似乎终于明白了对面坚决的抗拒态度，某天在他的电话机里留下最后一条留言祝愿他一切顺心之后，布鲁斯再也没有打来。

在删掉了布鲁斯的所有留言之后，迪克痛哭了一场。

他错了，大错特错——他们做不成朋友。


	3. Wedding Blues

迪克再次见到布鲁斯·韦恩是在唐娜·特洛伊的婚礼上。

而与上次重逢的措手不及不同，这一次他早已知道布鲁斯会出现。因为是他和唐娜一起花费了一整个周末的下午筛选出了要宴请来参加典礼和事后派对的宾客——迪克几乎是亲手发出了那封寄往韦恩大宅的请柬。那时他必然还是表露出了什么，也许是神情，也许是他舞动钢笔尖写下布鲁斯·韦恩名字时的片刻犹豫，也许是因为唐娜一向比任何人，甚至是莉莉丝，都更擅长于感知他的心情。那个下午接下来的时间里迪克都能看出唐娜的欲言又止，明白自己的好闺蜜已经半下定决定想和他谈谈布鲁斯和他之间究竟发生了什么。

迪克用叫披萨作为借口避开了这通掏心掏肺的姐妹干涉，说实话，他更宁愿将一切都埋进一块永不揭开的封石后头，再也不旧事重提。并且他确信也再没有那个必要。离他生日那晚的“事故”已经过去了有小半年，而警官学校的训练也已经接近尾声，预计再过一个月理查德·格雷森警官就将以优异成绩毕业，正式成为NYPD庞大基层战力中的一员。他的新生活即将开始，如果这还不能让他在面对过去时更有所准备，那么也不会有什么能做到了。

婚礼那天，天刚亮迪克就提前赶去了会场，指挥餐饮和摄影团队就位开展工作。其他几个家伙单身派对的酒还没醒，而他一向算是他们这个小团体既尽心负责又理性谦和的领导者（尽管他时常怀疑那只是保姆的荣誉称号），因此便顺理成章地成了他们放心交付这一重任的对象。他倒也并不在抱怨——唐娜在很多意义上就像是他的亲姐妹，如果他没能做到全力以赴，为了她的终身大事忙到神志不清，他会一辈子都良心不安的。从选择日期，试穿婚纱，挑选庆典上的装饰、菜肴和音乐，到这一天最终到来，他没有错过其中的任何一个环节。他爱这个女孩。而就像唐娜也一定会为他做的那样，他会在她最需要的时候给予所有的支持和陪伴。

与迪克一样，唐娜在年幼时失去了父母，在这个世界上无亲无故。于是婚礼上将由他来充当新娘的兄长，把她交给那个将与她共度余生的男人。泰瑞·朗是个好人。迪克知道他可以给唐娜幸福，亲自调查和确保过这一点。然而任何逻辑缜密的理智劝诫都堵不住从他胸口源源不绝溢出的酸涩——那见鬼的婚礼忧郁（wedding blues）。他明白在这种时候陷入多愁善感只是自寻烦恼，然而他只是……意识到也许他们真的都长大了，不再是天真无邪的孩童玩伴，或是笨拙又敏感的青少年。他们所经踏而来的往昔渐渐模糊，被不歇诞生的新记忆取代，新生活就在余光中闪耀，却难以捉摸。而那不知为何让人无比伤感。

于是那一天，当迪克最终挽着唐娜的手，与她并肩走上红毯时，他的双眼甚至比身旁的新娘还红肿。不过那是情有可原的，不是吗？唐娜轻柔但坚定地环住他的手臂，在音乐和数百双眼睛的无声瞩目中他们缓缓前行。也许这就是前行的甜蜜悲伤。迪克想，微笑着向所有人致意。也许他能适应这感觉。也许他不得不如此。所有人都终会成长，将过去抛之身后。

而他的过去是一对深邃如星空的蓝色眼瞳，即使淹没于人海也依旧夺目。随着他一步步向礼坛迈近，那张承载着它们的面孔也变得更加清晰，灼烧着他的视线一角。

泰瑞灿烂微笑着从他手中接过了唐娜的手，他与女孩含泪对视并拥抱，接着将礼坛交给了两位新人。然而就在他转身离开的那一刹那，他所竭力掩埋的过去扑面袭来，海啸般无可抵御。布鲁斯·韦恩从观众席后排向他投以微笑，神情柔和而温暖，就好像他们是多年未见的老朋友。布鲁斯身旁的空座椅灼痛了他的眼睛。他是独自前来的。迪克的笑容几乎因为这领悟而颤动着破碎，正在进行的典礼一瞬间仿若只是背景杂音，而他的心跳砰砰鼓动在耳畔，成为了此刻霸占他头脑的唯一音乐。完全不像个优雅灵活的前空中飞人明星，迪克手忙脚乱地钻进了罗伊和沃利中间那个为他预留的空位里。泰瑞和唐娜在交换誓词和戒指和浪漫的永恒之吻，而他僵坐在他的前排位置上，意识到他并不如他想象的那般准备妥当。

婚礼后的庆贺派对十分成功，所有人都玩得尽兴极了。唐娜换上条便于行动的裙子，分别与几个男性好友跳了支舞，与迪克跳了两支。罗伊开始搭讪伴娘们，沃利迷上了婚礼蛋糕，加斯被唐娜撮合着和泰瑞的表妹谈起了天。

而迪克退到了礼堂边角大理石喷泉旁的桌台边，浅啜着香槟静静观望好友们尽兴玩闹。像个功于心计的引诱者，他刻意展露着破绽——在热闹而浪漫的婚礼招待会上近乎脆弱地独身饮酒，明白这机会令人难以抗拒。而布鲁斯·韦恩的确没过多久就寻了过来，手持一杯气泡饮料，礼貌地问他旁边的位置是否没有人。男人穿着一套绸缎外翻领的纯黑无尾礼服，打着黑色领结，深色马甲里是熨烫得一丝不苟的白衬衫。与婚礼上这群穿着廉价或甚至是租来的礼服的年轻人相比，他像是来自某个奢华而不实世界的美丽幻象。迪克微笑着点点头，并用最随意的口吻恭维道：“你看起来很不错。”

布鲁斯把前臂搭上桌台上，侧过脸也朝他微笑，“你也是。”

“噢你这么说只是出于礼貌。”迪克自嘲地做了个鬼脸，“我知道我看起来糟透了——只睡两小时又哭上三个小时竟会对人造成这种影响，谁能想到呢。”他不动声色地把自己的手臂向后缩了缩，以避免在空间局限的小桌台上造成什么不必要的尴尬触碰。

“你看上去棒极了。”布鲁斯坚定地告诉他，与他对视的双眼中藏着某种温热而朦胧的情愫，“你一向如此。”

迪克不得不撕裂他们胶着的目光，别过脸去，痛恨自己此时像个高中生般面颊发烫，心脏乱跳，痛恨布鲁斯总是拥有这样无上的权力，可以轻易左右他的情绪与思维。而这痛恨使得他的心胸渐渐皱缩，腌泡进自制的苦水中。“你把这套恭维用在过多少人身上？”片刻后，他才扬起眼帘，若无其事地调笑，“这说辞也有点太陈词滥调啦。”

“我只是实话实说。”布鲁斯回答。

“啊，所以布鲁斯·韦恩竟然也会欣赏既不昂贵也不奇异的东西。”他讥讽地勾起嘴角，知道他全身所有东西的价值加起来也许都抵不上男人脖子上那一个领结，“我实在受宠若惊。”拖长的尾音在喉间柔滑轻转，他几乎是在调情了。而布鲁斯也明白。那双凌厉的蓝眼睛探究地挖掘着他的每一丝举止，每一缕神情，似乎期望从中得出什么称心的推断。

“你没有带任何人来？”布鲁斯问他，“我以为……”

迪克没有让他说完便耸了耸肩，反问道：“你不也没有？”他强迫自己灿烂微笑，“你的妻子怎么没来？”

他身旁的男人吸了口气，那张完美面孔因那细微的震颤皲裂出几条纹路，露出其下潜藏的幽深谜团。那一瞬间迪克几乎确信自己终于将得到某种了结，无论以哪种形式，无论那将如何碾压和凌迟他本已饱受折磨的心脏。布鲁斯却最终什么也没有说，而只是垂下眼帘，攥紧手中的玻璃高脚杯，仿佛那深埋在他心中的答案还是过于沉重，难以被轻易掘开。但迪克并不准备轻易放弃。“我听说她热爱派对。”他说，在开口前狠咬了一下嘴唇，力道大到几乎见了血，但只有那疼痛激发的肾上腺素能催生足够他说完这段话的勇气，并全程维持笑容，“我原本还很期待见到她呢。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“我不认为她会喜欢这个派对。”

“那实在太遗憾了。”迪克口是心非地回应，举起酒杯喝了一口，“不过看向好的那面。”他抬眼看向布鲁斯，“这倒正巧给了我们两个独处的机会，不是吗？”他的声音近乎尖酸，笑容却维持得滴水不漏。如果不是远处泰瑞和唐娜在人群簇拥中共舞的幸福身影提醒他婚姻这契约所索求的信任与忠贞，以及他面前的男人也是这般幸福成婚，他甚至会说出些更不合时宜的话来，比如：也许这就是你想要的——也许布鲁斯根本不想要塔利亚，或是任何人知道他一次次前往纽约究竟是为了什么……就像两年前一样。

无论是最严苛的哥谭公报，寻根究底的审问者，还是低俗八卦小报如哥谭绯闻之流，都一致赞同布鲁斯·韦恩的花花公子作风在婚后的确有所收敛，似乎拿定主意要改头换面做个好丈夫。他们自然是不知道那晚在利兹卡尔顿酒店皇家套房里发生的不忠，也不可能知道。他知道布鲁斯可以把秘密埋藏得有多深。而他也许从头至尾就不过如此，无论是曾经还是现在，只不过是布鲁斯·韦恩的无数秘密之一，一段荒唐往事，情难自禁时错食的禁果，永远不会有重见天日的那天。

布鲁斯对他潜台词中的指控不加置评，只是继续用那探究的视线打量着他，似乎摸不透他到底在想些什么。接着，男人岔开话题，开始问起他最近如何。于是他们聊了一会儿警官学院，毕业典礼的具体日期，泰坦酒吧的运作情况，以及迪克交往的新男友。这最后一个问题被状似漫不经心地丢出，于是迪克便也只是敷衍地答了几句。然而布鲁斯显然并不满足于只言片语的描述，又旁敲侧击地追问起来——就好像这掌控欲过度的家伙真的会对他为了移情而飞身投入的那几段短暂而无果的恋情一无所知。迪克几乎被布鲁斯气笑了，却又在那几乎幼稚的纠结中寻到了一丝安抚，终于在猛灌了一口香槟后瞪着眼咬牙告知：“我们已经分手了。”

布鲁斯倒是神色如常，只是噢了一声，然后挪动手掌，覆上了他的手背，仿佛那僵硬的触碰算是什么抚慰。迪克颤了颤，接着如梦初醒般猛地抽回手，却已为时过晚。突如其来的肌肤相触如一把暗箭，蓦地划开了层层裹住伤口的绷带，被他尘封的记忆井喷般回涌。那双修长而有力的手曾对他做过的所有事，不论甜蜜还是残忍，以及所有随之而来的痛楚和欢愉，随着肌肉记忆的复原一点点苏醒。上帝啊。迪克怔怔凝视那个与自己并肩站着的俊美男人，像是这一刻才真正地意识到他究竟是谁。那一切依然像是在昨天。

坠落、死亡，将他拥入怀中的宽厚胸膛与他的第二个家。被抗拒的年少恋慕和猝不及防的吻。浸透爱欲的痴迷和年长恋人教会他的所有淫靡乐事。矛盾。决裂。重逢。布鲁斯说我想你的一刹脆弱。以及之后整整一夜的抵死缠绵。

“你呢？”于是迪克突兀地开口，艰难挣扎着维持那张即将崩塌的热络假面，“已婚生活过得怎么样？”

布鲁斯似乎对这通反问感到有些措手不及。“很难形容。”片刻后男人才皱眉答道，声音里闪烁着些许耐人寻味的诚恳，“但至少一切都按照计划进行。”

“计划。”迪克立即重复了这个词，根本来不及阻止自己。计划？他知道自己实在不应该为此感到惊讶。布鲁斯·韦恩，不同于大部分只通过道听途说与八卦小报了解他的人的误解，在处理任何问题时向来都从一而终地谨慎而坚决。这个男人总是对一切都有计划，对婚姻生活自然也会是同样。迪克压抑着弥漫在舌根的苦涩，明白他这过度反应的源头是……知道自从布鲁斯决定终止他们的关系之后，他便不再是这个男人任何计划的一部分，并永远不再有这样的资格。

“所以你的计划是什么？这计划里包不包含再制造几个可爱的小韦恩？”他飞快地将那片刻愕然转换为了亲热的调笑，“喔，光是想想我都有点迫不及待了！你会是个好爸爸的。”

他努力地微笑着，维持轻松的口吻，用话语在他们之间劈砍出鸿沟，将男人推入自己不可及的另一个世界。他竭尽全力地撰写着一份虚构的剧本，把他们编排成两位多时未见的老友，而不是让一桩婚姻蒙受不忠的罪恶同谋。然而无论他如何掩盖，那渐渐掏空心脏的绝望一定显而易见，轻易便戳穿了他的表演。因为布鲁斯蹙眉端详着他，半晌没有出声，似乎不知道该如何接话，或是不知道该如何回答才能不伤害他。

而他最终获得的解答从是一声滚动在喉间的低沉呼唤，“迪克。”布鲁斯叹气，眉宇竟然凝着一丝忧伤，“你希望我离开吗？”

“离开？”迪克听到自己的声音从唇齿间干涩地掉落出来，“为什么？”

“你显然并不高兴见到我。”布鲁斯轻声答道，抬起手似乎想抚摸他的脸颊，但是又不知为何在手背离他的面颊只剩半英尺时将动作生生半途扼住。迪克几乎倾身迎上那触碰，在最后一刻咬紧嘴唇才勉强制止住自己，将余力化为脖颈僵硬而短促地一扭。

“谁告诉你我不高兴的？我很高兴。”迪克梗着嗓子反驳，知道自己的笑容一定比哭还难看，“别被我的红鼻头和肿眼睛骗了，那都是为了唐娜，可不是为了你，伙计。”

布鲁斯也冲他笑了笑，只是那笑容并未触及眼底。“而那是我想要的唯一东西。”男人说，终于再次动起那只凝固在半空中的手，却只是替他将散落的碎发别到耳后，就像他曾经无数次做过的那样，“我希望你快乐，迪克。”

迪克永远不会明白布鲁斯怎么能若无其事地将这虚伪的前任式关切掷到他的脸上。他身体深处有个声音在嘶吼着，不，我不快乐。我永远不可能快乐。没有你我怎么可能快乐？“我很快乐。”表面上，迪克灿烂地笑着，仰头看向那个伤透他心的男人，“你呢？你快乐吗？”

他不知道他为何也问起这个蠢问题，或是他究竟在期待些什么。就好像一切会突然间按照他最隐秘的幻想里那样发展，而布鲁斯会告诉他：不，他只有和他在一起才能幸福，他的婚姻是个错误，他们的分手是个错误，这一切都只是个巨大的错误。就好像布鲁斯会像个二十出头的小男生一般为情所伤，苦苦挣扎，即使过去两年多也无法放下。就好像这个问题本身有任何意义，值得他重复。

“只要你快乐。”这是布鲁斯完美无缺的回答，饱含关爱，却又借此避开了所有真切的质询。迪克微笑着朝男人举杯，接着将杯中的琥珀色液体一饮而尽。芳香甘甜的气泡酒划入喉管，冲淡了弥漫在他口中的苦涩，但那效果转瞬即逝，所有愁闷在杯子渐空时便又卷土重来。于是他又从侍者那里要来一杯。

最令他痛苦的倒并非妄想破灭，而是他知道布鲁斯所说的每个词都发自内心。他知道布鲁斯会为他挡下一颗子弹，一栋垮塌的大楼，或是一辆行进的火车——为他承受任何伤害或是危险。他知道布鲁斯依然会像他们刚相识时一样，不曾改变地将迪克·格雷森的一切，安危，快乐，甚至任何欲求，置于自己之上。他知道他对布鲁斯怀有的感情也是同样。

布鲁斯愿为他违背原则，他却唯恐毁了布鲁斯。他愿为布鲁斯而死，布鲁斯却绝不会允许。于是他们始终僵持不下，在这一往情深的博弈中陷入死局，动弹不得。

当他们还相爱时，这牺牲与顾虑似乎是种别样的甜蜜。然而现在……这成了他们之间所剩下的一切。如今他不能爱布鲁斯，也不敢再被他爱，这死局便只是个死局——只是个囚困心脏的陷阱，一座无人居住的荒堡，惟余鬼魂作祟。

就算他们依然在乎彼此，那又如何？迪克闭上眼睛，深吸着气扼止那涌向眼眶的酸涩。他知道这是这场爱情闹剧中布鲁斯所最痛恨的部分。他知道这会叫男人那颗看似顽石般坚硬和冰冷的心脏也如遭针刺般抽搐流血——布鲁斯伤害了他，而他们都对此无能为力。他不想像个被宠坏的孩子似的为无法得到的东西落泪，不想让布鲁斯再为他的幼稚承受折磨，或是迫使年长的男人感到怜悯。上帝，他不能承受那想法：布鲁斯，觉得他可怜——但是——

但是他再也无法微笑着迎上那双不苟言笑的薄唇，吻他直到那紧绷的弧度被抚平磨松，逗弄得也向上微扬。

他再也无法理直气壮地投入那个温暖而棱角分明的怀抱，考拉般迫切或情人般缱绻，并知道任何糟糕的事情都不会发生在这个世界上最安全的角落。

他再也无法拥有偷袭的吻，饱含真诚的抚慰，共享的悲剧与梦想，仅容彼此的秘密冒险，以及为布鲁斯·韦恩飞蛾扑火般献身的资格。

他再也无法在最亲密与脆弱的时刻睁眼与他所爱的人对视，并在那湛蓝的祷告中寻见直触灵魂的共鸣，明白自己的爱与被爱是时空见证的亘古羁绊，扭转缠绵永不枯竭。

因为那一切都已不再属于他。

因为现在那一切都属于塔利亚·韦恩。

他终于还是正视了这个名字——尽管只是在脑海中——以及其所代表的一切，并顶住那钻心剐骨的痛抬手又灌下了一杯香槟。好极了。现在他找到了将眼泪与所有不合时宜的质问逼退的作战计划，而那就是一杯接一杯不间断地继续吞下那麻痹神经毒害脏器的液体，堵住唇舌，剥离思绪，直到心脏与大脑彻底停转。

他知道布鲁斯在注视着他，像注视着画廊中泼洒在帆布上的凌乱油彩，困惑但遭受震慑，试图从中解读出某种深藏的讯息。见他刚喝完一杯又截住侍者要酒，男人的嘴角下沉了些许，神色中流露出担忧和不赞成。迪克反倒因此越发急切，干脆从侍者手里拿过了整瓶酒，开始自斟自饮。他知道这是个糟糕的主意。他知道他像个闹脾气的幼稚男孩，在刻意惹布鲁斯生气，就像那一晚在泰坦——他引诱和纵容那个不怀好意的陌生人，只因为在内心深处他明白布鲁斯若是知道一定会气得失去理智。而这报复般的快意竟已成为了他在绝望中所能抓握住的最后一根稻草。他已经顾不上这歇斯底里的自我毁灭是否会引得布鲁斯心生厌恶，或者干脆使得男人心中那个乖巧而甜蜜的完美男孩就此幻灭。

就算空余失望与痛心，就算所有曾经海誓山盟的爱都化作毒刺般的嫉恨和斥责——也终归好过形同陌路。

一小股狐獴般成群结队，探头探脑的女亲友们聚了过来，颇具围猎气势地将他们层层环绕在内，盘问起这是不是那个鼎鼎有名的布鲁斯·韦恩。迪克握着他的酒瓶，冷眼目睹身旁精于制造虚无幻想的男人戴上玩世不恭的假面，用几句成分拿捏得如化学方程般精巧的自嘲与恭维便成功引发一阵娇笑。迪克跟着也笑了几声，只是声音干瘪，像被阻在了喉中。他又喝了一大口香槟，接着出口的笑声被酒水润滑了似的变得柔泽，他不由得咯咯地笑个不停。布鲁斯抱怨了一会儿管理亿万家产的艰辛，新款保时捷敞篷不尽人意的色盘选择，以及如何要把自己的派对策划师介绍给新郎新娘好让他们的下场婚礼别再这么无聊，便假作惋惜，游刃有余地支走了那群八卦姑婶，恳请她们让自己和老朋友多叙一会儿旧。接着那张方才还笑容满面的英俊面孔倏地转向他的方向，只剩下冻结成冰的恼怒，令人胆颤。

迪克正歪斜身子趴在桌台上，不及躲闪便已经被夺走了手中攥着的酒瓶。他脸上的笑容如创口贴般被生生撕去，只剩失去掩盖后的丑陋伤痕，蜿蜒流脓，不肯愈合。

“停下。”布鲁斯高举起那瓶只剩小半的廉价香槟，像个训诫不听话宠物的主人，拦住迪克踮脚去够的手臂。“你今天已经喝了够多香槟了。”男人用空闲的手握住了他的手腕，力道极大，难以挣脱，但未用上死劲，似乎不想弄疼他——布鲁斯在压制着怒气，迪克却不准备效仿。他恶狠狠地抬头瞪向那个伤得他体无完肤，还胆敢抢走唯一疗伤药的家伙。看在上帝的份上，事到如今，既然他连妄想的资格也不再有，那他总该有灌醉自己的资格。还是说布鲁斯连这都不肯给他？

迪克张开嘴唇，却除了掩在急促呼吸中的低声咒骂之外什么也说不出口。

布鲁斯倒是没有被进一步激怒，只是叹了口气。“你醉了。”男人说，嗓音低哑得让他头皮发麻，“我会处理掉这瓶酒，而你一滴也别想再喝。”

迪克瞪大双眼，熟悉的支配口吻裹挟着哄劝顺双耳流入脊椎，汇成一股向两头奔窜的电流。那只依然被布鲁斯攥在掌心的手腕终究软了下来，被抽了骨头般垂落下去。布鲁斯是对的，一向是。他的确不胜酒力。他本就极少沾酒，甚至时常刻意避免饮酒——这是还和布鲁斯在一起时养成的老习惯了。在他满法定年龄前布鲁斯从不允许他碰任何带酒精的东西，自己也鲜少饮酒，韦恩庄园的酒窖之于主人来说或更像是收藏而非娱乐。但年长的男人显然是懂酒的。布鲁斯曾承诺等他到了年龄会教他如何品酒。然而还不等那承诺兑现，他们就……

他醉了。咫尺之外的挺拔身躯散发着磁场般吸引他贴近，而他失去了唯一借以占据身心的活动。迪克眨着双眼，除面前那深锁眉头的男人外整个世界仅剩混沌，搅合成一团的声与光的雾，思维成了在脑海中爆炸回撞的巨响，震耳欲聋。而更火上浇油的是，婚礼乐队竟选择在这时候奏起华尔兹变调的玫瑰之吻（Kiss From a Rose），他最喜欢的歌——尽管对方从不承认，但他确信这至少也是布鲁斯最喜欢的歌之一。毕竟每当只有他们两个人独处，而电台开始放这首歌，于是坐在副驾驶的迪克坚持要把车载收音机音量调大并跟着唱的时候，布鲁斯从不阻止。布鲁斯显然也意识到了什么，身体旋即绷紧。迪克却彻底地松塌下去，每个音符都像在敲打他的骨头，逼迫他随节奏摇摆起身躯。

每个深夜与清晨，收音机或是CD播放器，他跟着哼唱，布鲁斯握着方向盘或是他的腰胯，只是微笑。

“和我跳舞。”迪克几乎在呓语。布鲁斯不可能听得见他在说些什么。扣在他手腕上的修长手指滚热而坚实。近在咫尺的英挺眉峰下蓄着两潭深蓝，而他俯仰扎入，耗尽了所有氧气。接着潜泳者重生作一块绵软潮湿的雨云，深藏着电闪雷鸣飘忽向前挪去。待神志和感触终于慢悠悠重新接轨，他已经趴在了布鲁斯胸前，这荒唐画面自然引来不少目光，惊异或探寻。

他当众出丑了（made a scene）。还是在唐娜的婚礼上。真见鬼，格雷森。你又搞砸了。

布鲁斯牢牢托着他的手臂，却任由他枕着自己的肩膀没有推开，似乎担忧他一旦离开这支撑便没法站稳。也许这就是他们所能拥有的最近距离了。迪克在恍惚间垂下眼，发现自己胸前佩戴的玫瑰在肢体碰撞间坠了下去，此刻正四分五裂地被他们踏在脚底，像极了一颗破碎的心脏。

“迪克。”布鲁斯在他耳边轻声叹息，“你究竟想要什么？”也许是他醉得太厉害，他竟从那质问中听出了一丝苦楚。迪克怔怔地仰起头，然而布鲁斯的神情与他所听到的别无二样，竟显得有些陌生。为什么布鲁斯看上去如此痛苦？布鲁斯才是那个一次次拒绝他，选择与他断了关系，并选择和塔利亚·奥古结婚的人，不是吗？

他想要的是他唯一不能向布鲁斯索要的东西。因为他知道布鲁斯不想要他。不该再想要他。

与他近乎相拥的熟悉身躯散发着诱人暖意。经由呼吸侵入体内的醇厚麝香像某种极易上瘾的毒品。迪克知道他该在自尊丧尽前挣扎着脱身，转身逃离。他知道他不该继续这毫无助益的病态迷恋，及时止损，不再为已失去的东西劳神伤心。然而那颗被痛苦麻痹的心脏虽企盼着解脱，却又抖索着扯住往昔旧事不放，心存幻想，奢望着一切都能被奇迹般扭转，幸福终会眷顾真爱。

而那只是孩子气的执拗和被纵容的妄想，不再适合，也不再应当存在于真实的世界。他该像个成年人一样解决问题——将所有不恰当的感情封进心灵最黑深的角落，绝口不提，再利用其他东西来填补留下的空洞——直到他们都逝亡入土，化作尘埃。

压抑了良久的泪终于还是落了下来，打湿了布鲁斯的阿玛尼外套。迪克直到最后也没能说出那个问题的真正答案。他只是将脸埋进布鲁斯的胸前，告诉他：“我想回到从前。”他像个孩子似的抽噎着，攥着男人的衬衣，“为什么我们不能回到从前？”

之后的一切是一片光影交织的空洞。而当迪克醒来时，他正头痛欲裂，四肢酸麻地趴在自己公寓的沙发上，感觉像是只被车碾了的路杀动物。厨房的方向隐隐有香气和声音传来，大概是听到他的痛苦呻吟，伴随着几声拖鞋拍打地板的轻柔声响，身穿围裙的唐娜举着锅铲从料理台上方探出了个头。“你醒了！”她忧心忡忡地与他遥遥相望，“感觉怎么样？”

感觉自己是个糟透的人，更是个糟透的朋友。迪克眨着酸涩的眼睛，又倒回了沙发上。“我很抱歉。”他对着身下的靠枕支吾。昨天婚礼招待会上发生的一切连同排山倒海的羞愧一起袭上心头——他不仅在自己最好朋友的婚礼上喝得不省人事，丑态百出地和前男友纠缠不清，还得劳烦她抛下新婚丈夫跑来照顾自己？他甚至依然穿着昨天的礼服——上帝啊，他是怎么沦落成了这幅样子？

没过多久唐娜便给他端来了特制醒酒饮料和一顿丰盛的早餐。迪克摆弄着刀叉，无心进食，只想问问后来都发生了什么，自己是怎么回家的，却不知道该怎么说出口。唐娜倒是像往常一样飞快地看穿了他的心思，放下咖啡爽快地告诉他昨天他醉得太厉害，所以布鲁斯提前送他回去了——迪克的眼皮因为这句话神经质地抽动了一下——但是她实在不放心，所以今天一大早就赶来看看他，并且顺便给他弄点吃的。唐娜没有提那场歇斯底里的痛哭，迪克为此十分感激。

接着他突然想起了什么。“请替我向泰瑞道歉。”迪克说，羞愧地咽下了一大口美味的煎蛋，“新婚第二天还这样霸占你。”

“啊，甜心。”唐娜抬手拍了拍他的脸颊，“他不会生气的。今天在大都会有个研讨会，他比我起得还早呢。你知道我们把蜜月放到了下个月。”

迪克点了点头，稍微安心了些，不再试着透过满嘴的食物说话。他才发觉他饿坏了。等杯盘被一扫而空，他放下刀叉，也终于下定了决心。有些话题确实在饱腹时更有勇气谈起。“听着，唐娜。”他深吸了口气，“我知道你有很多问题……”

“其实只有一个。”唐娜着看向他，神情无奈但坚决，“你和布鲁斯·韦恩之间见鬼的都发生过什么？”


	4. The Good Ol' Days

可惜，如果唐娜早几年抛出这个问题，那么她将得到的会是一个童话故事式的动人答案——很久很久以前，在那遥远的国度哥谭，英俊的亿万富翁和年轻的马戏团小子因一场悲剧相遇，并从此建立了最亲密的友谊。接着是所有烂俗真爱故事都必不可少的重重考验和挫折，两位命中注定的恋人携手历经磨难，内心埋藏的珍惜与憧憬终于发酵为爱情，于是幸福快乐到永远——然而现在，在这个眼眶依旧红肿，衣衫与记忆一般凌乱且严重宿醉的早晨，他们都清楚那并不是故事真正的结局。所以不如还是把整件事从头说起……

迪克·格雷森第一次见到布鲁斯·韦恩是在约十年前。那时哥谭的人口仅有现在的一半，哈维·丹特英俊如阿波罗的脸蛋依然左右对称，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯还在伦敦的剧台上客串麦克白，而迪克·格雷森还是年少无畏的空中飞人明星。那一年哈利马戏团与初夏的熏风一道热烘烘地进驻了哥谭城郊，开始筹备与嘉年华一道举办的巡回演出。那是迪克第一次知道布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字，只因为它在马戏团中被提起的频次和气温一道不断攀升，连同与之所关联的一切传闻和臆测。这个令人艳羡的家产继承人年轻英俊，不学无术，游戏花丛，过着全美国男人梦想中的完美生活，并且似乎与一个从未离开过马戏团，一贫如洗又四海为家的小杂技演员永远不可能有任何交集。然而没过多久，韦恩的名字便金光闪闪地挂上了马戏大帐篷，压在哈利马戏团和飞翔的格雷森之上——显然，财大气粗的哥谭首富赞助了他们的首场演出，并将亲自出席观看。有了韦恩的支票撑腰，筹备工作进行得十分顺利，空中飞人夫妇约翰和玛丽·格雷森决定遵循家族传统，在表演时不设任何安全网。

然而阴谋正酝酿在这座腐败的都市中，就连乡野的清新空气也在劫难逃。

马戏团在哥谭首演的那一晚，迪克失去了他的父母。所有认识他的人都早已熟知这个悲剧，尽管他从不主动提起——黑帮老大安东尼·祖克勒索马戏团的老板哈利老爹不成，便设计破坏了空中飞人的表演绳索，迪克的父母在他眼前坠落下去，双双毙命。接下来发生的事情也并不是秘密。在场的上千观众只顾对着地面上的血腥狼藉瞠目结舌，只有布鲁斯·韦恩仰头看向那个在高空跳台上哭泣的男孩。年轻的孤儿理查德·格雷森很快便拥有了一对可以倚靠的肩膀，布鲁斯·韦恩决定将这个男孩纳入羽翼之下，做了他的监护人。

整个世界对此各有看法，大部分人认为这不过是一场白种富人心血来潮的伪善作秀，而这个可怜的格雷森男孩等同于一辆豪车或是一件前卫艺术品，被购置来暂时填补韦恩那金钱蛀蚀出的人格真空。更阴暗的臆测出没于私密谈话和下流笑料中，毕竟这位被监护人是个样貌可爱的小杂技演员，而韦恩这类人从不缺乏那样的劲爆丑闻……

只有迪克知道真相并非如此，布鲁斯·韦恩也并不是人们臆想中那个自我中心的纨绔子弟。只有迪克知道那一晚在警察局等候室的坚硬座椅上，是布鲁斯·韦恩整夜没有合眼，紧紧揽住那个马戏团男孩的肩膀，不发一言，只是献出磐石般可靠的胸膛供他埋首痛哭。只有迪克知道是布鲁斯·韦恩亲自追踪整个案件的调查，并将搜集到的所有线索提供给GCPD，以确保下令杀害格雷森夫妇的祖克老大绝不可能逍遥法外。只有迪克知道布鲁斯·韦恩是一个英雄，只是并非所有英雄都热衷于灯光与掌声。

与迪克的遭遇极其相似，布鲁斯在年幼时因为一场失控的拦路抢劫失去了父母，从此便对犯罪深恶痛绝。这相同的痛苦与憎恶成为了他们缔结友谊的基石。迪克很快便看到了他的监护人不为人知的那一面：布鲁斯自幼便进行着严苛的训练，将头脑与体魄常年维持在人类所能企及的巅峰，且经过多年的学习与实践磨练出了一套令人惊叹的侦探技巧。而这一切只是为了践行他在孩童时发下的誓言，确保犯罪与不公在这世界上毫无容身之地。那一晚之后，布鲁斯给予他的不仅是一个新家，还有将悲痛转化为力量的途径——布鲁斯容许迪克加入自己，暗中调查城中悬而不决或是另有隐情的迷案。他们穿梭于哥谭的阴暗街巷，追踪一个又一个神秘线索，像是新时代的福尔摩斯和华生，接着再匿名将破案提示告知可敬的戈登局长。这成了他们的专属游戏，他们神圣的秘密冒险。迪克从那时起便憧憬着做一个真正的侦探。

他是如此崇拜布鲁斯。布鲁斯那时也只不过是个二十出头的年轻人，然而在从未离开过马戏团的迪克眼里，他就像个真正的超级英雄。他像敬仰神明般爱戴这个兄长和导师，把他视作自己的榜样。在他眼里布鲁斯是那么完美——成熟，智慧，英俊而优雅。不仅如此，布鲁斯还展现着他所望尘莫及的卓越品质：自律，严谨，坚韧，正义，勇敢——也许把这些词汇用在布鲁斯·韦恩这个出了名的花花公子身上难免会让人觉得难以置信，但他们并不了解真正的布鲁斯。没有任何人会比迪克更了解。这个男人已经在漫长的孤寂中习惯了将自我与表象剥离，将无害的愚昧作为铠甲，让那个激情，执着和富有冒险精神的英雄隐匿在无人知晓的黑暗。这时常让迪克意识到自己是特别的，因为布鲁斯选择把真实的自我与他分享，仅与他分享。

当然，这世上没有人是完美无缺的，就连布鲁斯·韦恩也一样。撕下油腔滑调假面的布鲁斯不善言辞，情绪内敛，难以取悦，也实在算不上感情细腻。但展露柔情的方式并非只有甜言蜜语，迪克渐渐意识到他的监护人特有的深沉关切从不曾从他身边消散——以他的名义设立的孤儿救助基金会，每逢节日出现在他父母坟墓前的花束，生日那天睁开眼便能看见的昂贵礼物，跟随他年纪和身材不断变化但从来都塞得满满当当的衣橱，无声无息出现在健身房的空中飞人秋千……

于是，现在只剩下一个问题：你怎么能不无可救药地爱上这样一个男人？

迪克的恍然顿悟发生在一场平凡无奇的中学舞会上。布鲁斯本想按照家族传统把迪克送去某个昂贵而遥远的精英寄宿学校呆到成年，但迪克坚持要选一所普通的公立中学就读。他想要自由，而布鲁斯不想强迫他做任何他不想做的事情，并且他们都想要更多共处的时间。两人彼此妥协的最终结果是迪克入学了离家最近的布利斯托尔市立中学，并承诺如果不能维持优异的GPA便任由布鲁斯处置。在普通中学读书就意味着要参加学期末举办的联谊舞会。与同龄人相比，迪克似乎发育得较为迟缓（或者他一直这样自我安慰），直到十六七岁时还长着张娃娃脸，身材也不高大，他本以为根本不会有人注意到自己，因此早已心安理得地准备逃了舞会去和布鲁斯研究案件。结果自从舞会开始正式售卖门票，来询问他是否有了伴的女孩竟然多得让他应接不暇，逼得他不得不匆匆答应了那个总死缠烂打着要和他交朋友的贝蒂·凯恩，免得再被不停追问。一想到真的要去参加舞会，迪克开始头疼了——他从小在马戏团里长大，从没有人教过他如何跳舞，至少，从没有人教过他如何跳华尔兹。

舞会前一天的傍晚，迪克放学归来，正双腿搭上沙发靠背，仰面躺倒着默默为明晚的危机发愁时，一只摊开的手掌突然伸到了他的眼前。他抬起眼便看到布鲁斯正低头注视着他。“能邀您与我共舞吗，我亲爱的女士？”他的监护人柔声说，英俊的面容上带着微笑，接着风度翩翩地朝他弓身行礼，害得迪克瞪大双眼，浑身的血都冲到了脸颊上——以他那时候的姿势而言，这简直是自找的。还没等他支吾出堵在嗓子眼的惊恐，布鲁斯已经直起了身，也恢复了神色沉毅的常态。“这就是你要做的第一件事，学会了吗？”男人说，扣起手指敲了一下他的额头，“一个绅士首先该优雅地邀请他的舞伴共舞。”

几分钟后，迪克才意识到，布鲁斯竟然不声不响地从他那永远安排得满满当当的行程表里专程抽出了一整晚来教他跳舞。他不知道布鲁斯是怎么知道了他的窘境，他从没有告诉过任何人，就连阿尔弗雷德也没有。而布鲁斯没有揭穿他因为可笑的自尊心而难以向任何人出声求助的真相，仿佛他只是一时心血来潮，想教马戏团男孩如何做个翩翩君子。那一晚整个世界似乎仅剩下他们二人，他在布鲁斯的臂弯间旋转，在乐声中跟随他的指引踩踏节拍，仰头凝视着那双略带笑意的深邃蓝眼或俯首依偎在男人胸前，并坚信他胸膛中那颗砰砰作响的肉块只是因为过度精神紧张才会整晚东窜西跳，折腾个不停。

直到第二天晚上，迪克揽住他精心打扮的女伴随着音乐开始起舞时，他的顿悟（Epiphany）才如闪电般击中了他——这并不是他真正想要的。

他真正想拥抱的并不是此刻他臂弯中的纤细腰肢，更不是这个甜美娇柔的金发女孩。他想要那一晚紧贴他的坚实身体，即使它棱角分明，且远比他高大强壮。他想要亲吻的也不是涂抹着唇膏，饱满艳丽的双唇，而是那习惯于闷闷不乐，却会因他而展露笑意的坚毅轮廓。

这不过是场拙劣的仿冒，永远无法比拟与布鲁斯相拥慢舞的悸动。他的心脏在胸膛中冷冷打着节拍，维持在唇角的微笑只是表演，肢体顺应肌肉记忆麻木挪移，竭力掩饰此时正风暴般来袭的惊惶。一切渐渐明晰：这场幼稚的舞会，或是这俗套的人生桥段，男孩与女孩，羞涩腼腆，年少懵懂的青春爱恋——从不真正属于他。而他唯一真正想要的是……

上帝啊，那是他第一次意识到也许他是个同性恋。不仅如此，还有个更糟的消息：他爱上了布鲁斯。

而这段感情注定只会终结于泪水。首先，布鲁斯显然不是同性恋。看在上帝的份上，这世界上还有比布鲁斯·韦恩更直的男人吗？他约会超模，名媛和电影明星，四处留情，女友的保质期比牛奶还短。尽管迪克明白其中大部分都只是刻意营造的浮夸表象，像点起一盏灯火引走飞扑而来的蚊蝇，以保护他们的秘密不遭人觉察。但他的确亲眼见证过布鲁斯的不少罗曼史——这男人也许算不上情圣，也不是个最完美的男友，但至少用情专一，温存体贴，而且显然只喜欢漂亮女人——而不是漂亮男孩。

布鲁斯爱他，迪克对此毫无怀疑。然而他也确信布鲁斯并不会像他所期待地那样爱他。他更加确定的是，如果布鲁斯知道了他的真实想法……他们之间的一切都将因此而改变。曾经纯粹的感情将扭曲，变质，不复存在，而迪克绝不会允许自己成为破坏他们友谊的罪魁祸首。

其次，他们不能在一起。他们依然维持着监护关系，不是吗？这意味着布鲁斯依然是他的监护人，而他们之间若是有任何涉及情爱的传闻泄露出去，就算只是迪克单方面的——也会毁了布鲁斯。不仅如此，如果有任何人知道了他的感情，他们必然不能容许他再与布鲁斯住在一起。他们会因此而分离，很可能永远不能再相见。这想法远比不幸爱上一个直男，或是他这一生将遭受的伤害与非议更可怕，足以令迪克在一曲终了后便颤抖着，慌不择路地逃出舞会，只想找个地方独自痛哭一场。那一晚迪克在漆黑的走廊上跌跌撞撞一路摸索，强忍着眼泪，像是行走在他看不见出口的未来。

之后的两年漫长如地狱。迪克那不可言说的情愫并未像他祈祷的那样随着青春期的过渡而逐渐消散。而他的兄长和监护人还是一如既往的英俊迷人，体贴关切，时常惹得一颗沉浸于爱慕中的可怜心脏砰砰乱跳，或是紧拧成一团。唯一值得庆幸的是那段时间布鲁斯并未认真地陷入过什么恋情，此前有过纠葛的几个女人也似乎彻底淡出了他们的生活。他算是少受了些折磨，至少不必因为嫉恨而使本已足够揪心的暗恋雪上加霜。

在那两年里，迪克所唯一能做的便是强压下心头的苦楚，带上他标志性的欢快笑容，继续陪在布鲁斯的身边，同他一道解决难题，并肩冒险，并确保他的存在依然只会给布鲁斯带来帮助，而非负担。跟班依然满口俏皮双关语，侦探依然不苟言笑，谨慎敏锐。有时迪克会觉得，如果能这样到永远，只有他和布鲁斯——并不作为情人，只是作为密友和搭档，也许是他能拥有的最好结局。至少他可以让布鲁斯不再孤独，至少他可以让布鲁斯感到快乐——这和爱情已经相差无几，不是吗？但有时，在寂寞而黑深的夜，在辗转反侧，潮热迷蒙的昏沉中，他所窥见的斑斓梦境却又述说着不同的观点。他的大脑在半梦半醒间构架出淫靡而可耻的臆想，令他在清醒后紧咬嘴唇，羞愧难当。无论他如何自欺欺人，饱受相思之扰的心脏依然渴望获得回应，渴望得到滋润和爱抚，渴望更多。然而他甚至不曾有勇气向布鲁斯出柜。但若他真的相信布鲁斯对此一无所知，那么他也太过贬低男人的侦探能力。他时常发现布鲁斯在默默注视着他，目光洞悉而忧愁，似乎也因他的困境而苦恼。

这情形一直维持到了他十八岁那年。早在因暗恋而痛不欲生，四处寻求解脱的最初阶段，迪克便已经查明新泽西州的法律规定，知道当被监护人年满十八岁时一切监护关系都将自动失效。这意味着至少他可以表露自己的爱慕而不必担心会给布鲁斯造成麻烦。而也许——在男孩弥漫着粉红泡沫的大脑中，这样的幻想已经开始时常发生——也许当他终于说出心声时，布鲁斯也会明白他们的感情早已超越了普通友谊，而性取向不该成为真爱的阻碍。也许布鲁斯会容许他们试着成为恋人。

在生日即将到来的那几个星期里，迪克几乎陷进了一个无休无止的可悲循环中，在前一天下定了要在满十八岁时向布鲁斯告白的决心，在后一天又惊慌失措地将这信心推翻，并痛骂前一天的自己是失了心智，接着又忍不住畅想起要在生日那天将自己已经隐忍多时的爱意一吐为快。

人们都说年纪最小的格雷森是他们所见过最勇敢的男孩，五岁便开始和父母一同表演，在高空翻滚跳跃，命悬于一线却依然满面笑容。布鲁斯时常训斥他的被监护人太过胆大妄为，不计后果，似乎从不知道害怕。然而在他十八岁生日那天，面对手捧礼盒在房门外等候他起床的梦中情人，迪克却将早已在心中演练了千百遍的告白生生吞回了腹中，只敢给男人一个停留过久的拥抱。那天晚上在韦恩大宅后院举办的生日派对上，他鼓起勇气，把布鲁斯拖进了四下无人的角落，决心完成早晨未尽的事务。然而面对那双略含惊讶和探寻的深邃双眸，他却再次临阵退缩了，只好告诉布鲁斯自己想谢谢他的生日礼物，他一直梦想能拥有一辆属于自己的车，而现在那是一辆银灰保时捷。尽管他知道他更想拥有的东西就在他的眼前。

过了几个月迪克才终于向布鲁斯表露了心意，然而却只是因为一场愚蠢的失误。那时他正为申请大学忙得焦头烂额，时常干脆在书房过夜。那一晚也不例外，笔记本还摊开在膝上，手中握着钢笔，他便歪在扶手椅上睡着了。待他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，却发现自己正倚靠在布鲁斯的胸前。年长的男人只穿着一条腰间系带的睡袍，倾身贴近，手臂还揽在他的肩膀和腿弯上。事后想来，布鲁斯大概是担心他这样睡醒会浑身酸痛，于是想把他从扶手椅中抱起，放平到旁边的沙发上。然而在那一瞬间，在潜意识依然掌控大脑皮质的睡意朦胧中，他见鬼的竟然误把这一切当做了又一场他已渐渐习以为常的可耻痴梦，并将对方发自善意的行为当做了某种淫靡暗示。于是他探过手臂，勾上布鲁斯的后脑，接着伸长脖颈仰面迎上了男人的嘴唇。足足过去了五秒钟迪克才意识到此刻在发生什么。那紧贴着他嘴唇的东西温暖坚实却不失柔软，比他所无数次揣测和设想得更美妙——也许因为那见鬼的是货真价实的布鲁斯·韦恩的嘴唇。而那像一盆冰水临头浇下，一切残存的睡意连同方才还盎然的热情都一去无踪。如果不是布鲁斯还把他牢牢抱在怀中，他大概会立刻滚下椅子，滚出书房，并一路滚出韦恩大宅，滚到布鲁斯再也不可能看得见他的踪影。并且他已经半下定了决心，等布鲁斯一松手他就真的会这么做。

然而当他挣扎着从男人怀里逃出，面颊滚热地试图将自己藏进世界上最黑深的小角落里再也不爬出来的时候，布鲁斯却轻声说了一句“我明白。”这倒是迪克始料未及的，他瞪大了双眼，颤声问男人：“你都明白什么？”

而布鲁斯的回答几乎碾碎了他的心脏。“我明白你是个年轻的男人。”年长者的声音十分沉稳，尽管他的嘴唇依然因为迪克方才的非礼而闪烁着令他难以直视的光泽和红润，“我明白你也许会被荷尔蒙操纵，一时冲动，作出你本无意去做，或会事后追悔的举动。这不能代表什么。而我也不会因此而责备你。”

迪克明白年长的男人是在给他台阶下，希望他能顺势将一切当做被欲望冲昏头脑的滑稽闹剧，一笑置之。然而这领悟却不能缓解他此刻所感受到的强烈羞恼——布鲁斯怎么能将他的一腔热情轻描淡写成一时失控？他从没意识到向暗恋对象告白竟有比被拒绝或遭抵触更加可怕的结果，他从没想过布鲁斯会希望把他的感情视作从未发生，不曾存在。

“我们可以当做什么都没发生。”果不其然，布鲁斯接下来这样说道。迪克几乎挫败地怒吼出声，而的确有东西冲出了他的喉腔，压抑情感的苦闷，隐藏真相的惶恐，深陷迷恋的卑微，他因暗恋布鲁斯而经受的所有一切的痛苦和折磨，就在那一刻再也无法被锁回他为自己所设的囚牢。“你觉得我只是犯了个错？你觉得这什么也不能代表？”他的声音高亢而凄厉，像受伤的动物，“你根本不知道我想这么做已经有多久了——上帝啊——连我自己都记不清了。”他浑身荡起一波波无法抑制的颤抖，最后一句话变成了从牙关间挤出的尖细哀鸣，“我爱着你，布鲁斯。”

他就这样把他的秘密说了出来，毫无保留，再也没有退路。现在布鲁斯都知道了。方才因羞愧而涌起的潮热一点点褪去，只剩下恐惧从四处挤压而来，将他死死钉在原地，继续这场仿若公开行刑的对峙。布鲁斯在他那通话说完后沉默了许久，只是定定注视着他。男人灼亮的双瞳在对视的瞬间几乎刺伤了迪克，让他慌忙别开脸，然而那热痛却宛若一剂扎入血管的肾上腺素，使得已被践踏成泥的浪漫妄想起死回生。也许他的感情并非独角戏。在那难捱的静默中无数荒谬的念头在迪克的大脑中穿梭，激得他咬起嘴唇。也许布鲁斯也一直默默对他怀有超越友谊的深情。也许他竟阴差阳错，寻找到了击溃男人防线，逼他坦诚相待的突破口——毕竟刚刚他在昏沉中对着布鲁斯的嘴唇又亲又吮了好几秒，布鲁斯却从没有挣扎或是推开他。那足以说明一些事情，不是吗？

然而布鲁斯最终说出口的却是：“你还只是个孩子，迪克。” 男人的神情复杂而难以揣摩，“看看你。你——你不可能明白你在说些什么。”

而那是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。迪克一生中从未有过比那一刻更难堪的时刻。他已经是个成年人了，看在上帝的份上，然而布鲁斯望向他的，交织着无奈与责备的视线，几乎让他以为自己还是个无知而顽皮的马戏团男孩。这是他无法承受的羞辱，他从没有想过布鲁斯竟然会这样认为——布鲁斯竟然把他的示爱视作了孩子气的幻想，并因此如此轻易地将其否认，好像他这些年所承受的一切折磨都只是不值一提的儿戏。

他强忍着眼泪冲出了书房，而布鲁斯没有追上来。

唐娜揽过了他的肩膀，发出了几声充满同情的哦和噢！迪克几乎能听见女孩掩在气息底下的那句“你这小可怜”。唐娜安抚地拍揉着他的上臂：“所以……那就是你们两个为什么会变成现在这副样子？”

迪克耸了耸肩。“我倒希望如此。”他向后倚进沙发靠背，轻叹了口气。他没想到将这些深埋于心底的往事一点点重新发掘，并向另一个人逐一陈列竟是如此耗费心力的事情。他疲惫极了。“我们之所以变成现在这个样子，”面对唐娜困惑的注视，他说，“是因为之后发生的一切。”


	5. The Way We Were

摘去青少年过分自我中心的肥皂剧滤镜，现在看来，那时布鲁斯的反应倒也算不上不近人情。然而对于一个十几岁的男孩来说，却简直是世界末日般的灾难。迪克依然记得那一晚自己是如何埋首于枕头中哭得喘不上气，直到天亮时分才筋疲力尽昏睡过去。而当他醒来后，真正的煎熬却才刚刚开始——他依然和那个伤透了他的心的男人同处一方屋檐之下，并且直到他离家去上大学前都将如此。所幸屹立在悬崖与浪涛边的韦恩大宅足够宏伟，以至于只要其中两位住户下定了决心要避开彼此，那么就真的可以永远不用再见面。而那也正是迪克在努力尝试的——并且连着好几天都大获成功——说实话，自从坦白爱恋却蒙受羞辱后，他完全不知道该如面对布鲁斯。甚至只是在脑海中如此设想便足以让他心情烦躁，恨不得挥拳痛击上什么东西解恨。

也许这就是为什么某天晚餐前布鲁斯在健身房里堵住了他。男人有预谋般悄无声息地出现在他身后，在他沉浸于训练时冷不防抓住他的肩膀，成功激起一套已形成条件反射的自卫反击。当迪克看清截住自己拳头的人是谁时，他得用上全身的力气才克制住自己不转身逃跑。而布鲁斯只是神情自若地告诉他“我们已经很久没有一起练习拳击（Spar）了。”于是没过多久他们便戴上了轻便的护具和手套，像求偶的雄鸟般气势汹汹地对视着，在软垫上绕起了圈。

那天迪克的拳头有不少次落在了布鲁斯身上，力道毫无保留。而布鲁斯也没有手下留情。就好像布鲁斯明白他需要这个，需要发泄出他积蓄的愤懑与挫败以及所有无望的痴迷，直到他们都狼狈不堪，给负伤的心脏与自尊作伴。几轮下来两个人都气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，浑身肌肉因使用过度而酸痛不已。然而谁也没有叫停。直到一拳击空后迪克失去了平衡，也再也没有力气扭转身体，于是维持着侧身出拳的动量向前栽倒下去。天旋地转间，汗湿的肢体碰撞和翻滚，布鲁斯闷哼了一声——待一切静止后，迪克才意识到他的训练搭档自愿充当了他在砸向地面时的缓冲垫，此刻正被他紧紧压在身下。这领悟使得他霎时涨红了脸，羞窘不堪，挣扎着想要爬起，却被灌了铅般沉重的四肢拖累，费尽力气也只是跨坐到布鲁斯腰间，勉强支起身子。而那似乎比原先更加糟糕，因为这让他能看到布鲁斯的脸。就好像光是紧贴着那具神祇般的强壮身躯还不够糟一般，他朝思暮想的英俊脸蛋还近在咫尺，面颊上因剧烈运动而隐隐浮现红潮，一副近乎苦闷的复杂表情。迪克得用尽全身的自制力才没有做出任何会令自己更颜面尽失的举动来，也不敢再乱动乱扭。感谢上帝，他们都穿着裆部护具。

他们就那样在软垫上维持着那个扭曲而尴尬的姿势，粗喘着气，静静休息了一会儿。直到布鲁斯的声音从迪克的头顶轻轻传来，“我不想失去你。”紧随那仿若呓语的坦言的是一句更轻的：“拜托。”

迪克的手臂再也支撑不住自己，他颤得像被投入了冰库，喉间仿佛被塞入了一团乱麻，呼吸都变得极不顺畅。迪克埋首在布鲁斯的肩膀，良久才逼退了满盈眼眶的泪水，然后告诉男人：“你没有失去我，布鲁斯。”从他嘴唇间掉出的声音是被层层过滤后的惨白无色，“我只是不再是个孩子了。”

自始至终，他都没敢抬起头。

那天之后布鲁斯似乎终于明白了什么，没有再像这般试着强迫迪克面对自己，或是强迫他们装作一切如常。因为迪克的单方面退出，他们的秘密探案搭档关系因此中断了不少时日，然而布鲁斯并没有因此影响自己的节奏。而迪克并不确定因此而萦绕在他心头空落落的酸楚究竟是源于失望，还只是在失去了占据他生命最重要的东西后感到无所适从。

还好那时的迪克并不孤单，谢天谢地——他还有一群这世界上最不可思议和忠诚的朋友。沃利、罗伊、加斯、唐娜。他们五个结识于哈顿角的青少年夏令营，并自13岁以来一直保持着联系。那段时间，正是不间断地与几个分散于美国各地的朋友们联络，并外出与他们相聚使得迪克暂时忘却了家中的烦恼，能像是任何正常的18岁男孩一样尽情享受青春和人生。再鲜血淋漓的伤口也终会被时间蒙上层层纱布，就这样过去了几个星期，迪克终于从他的剧烈应激中冷却下来，开始觉得也许他这些天来对布鲁斯实在不太公正。事实上，那时唐娜在这件事上帮了大忙，在某种意义上——她邀请迪克去她远在爱琴海小岛上的寄养家庭做客，而唐娜没有血缘关系的姐姐戴安娜硬是把他挡在门外严阵以待盘问了半天，在确定他并不是妹妹的男朋友，并且甚至根本不喜欢女孩子之后才放了他进去。

而那让他意识到他的确从没有从布鲁斯的角度考虑过这个问题。就像戴安娜对唐娜一般，面对他时，布鲁斯总不自觉放射着无可争议的关心和保护，那却并非源自什么羞辱性的贬低，而只是……布鲁斯的确比他年长近十岁，并且远比他成熟和经验丰富。18岁并不是什么佩戴在胸前的荣誉勋章，好像一旦满了这个岁数便该获得与所有成年人等值的尊重。也许在这种前提下想让他的兄长将他视作完全同等的存在实在有些强人所难，更别提将他当做潜在的恋爱对象。冷静下来理性思考之后，这个念头正式令迪克有些灰心了——就算布鲁斯男女通吃，大概也不会觉得他有魅力。这不是任何人的错，只是在布鲁斯的眼里迪克会永远是那个他看着长大的小家伙，任何违背这定位的念头都很难越过那道亲情屏障。

而他们对此都无能为力。

就是在那场旅行结束后，迪克开始不再刻意躲避布鲁斯。他终于意识到除了让他们两个都受折磨之外，这幼稚的赌气没有任何意义。他甚至做到了在餐厅撞见布鲁斯时主动向他问好，他永远记得他第一次这样做时男人脸上那猝不及防的愕然和欣喜，因此由他腹中跃起的酸甜胜过阿尔弗雷德的秘制酸奶麦片。接着他又开始不时重新加入布鲁斯的秘密侦探冒险中，明白他们之间依然拥有着不可割裂的纽带，而他没有资格单方面将其斩断。就这样维持着谨慎距离，相安无事地又过了一段时间，迪克甚至不再怨愤布鲁斯当初作出的选择，而痛恨起自己因一时软弱暴露出对布鲁斯的非分之想。在那之前他至少还可以拥抱和触碰布鲁斯，而现在布鲁斯知道了他的真实想法，他甚至无法与布鲁斯对视超过两秒钟而不双颊发烫，只想落荒而逃。就连与布鲁斯在健身房里一起训练时，他也不敢全力以赴，总找借口提前溜走，唯恐会像那次练习拳击一般酿成什么尴尬的局面。

与此同时，迪克也有着自己的计划。他在圣诞节后收到了哈德森大学的录取通知，那是他几个月来心心念念企盼的好消息。他开心得傻笑了一整天，但没有把这件事告诉任何人——录取通知被寄到了他偷偷租下的私人邮箱，而布鲁斯甚至并不知道他申请了哈德森大学——在他们当初的学业规划里，哥谭大学都一直是迪克的首选目标。哥谭大学就在哥谭市区，离韦恩大宅只有二十分钟车程，并且有着一流的管理学课程。而哈德森大学在纽约州的新迦太基，离哥谭足有200英里。

曾经的迪克·格雷森想法十分天真——在哥谭大学拿到管理学学位，接着去韦恩企业就职，分担布鲁斯肩上管理公司的重担——他可以永远不必与布鲁斯分开，就这样在韦恩庄园中与他最爱的人携手共度一生。然而那个迪克·格雷森早已被泪水和沉痛醒悟撕成碎片，不复存在。现在这个崭新迪克·格雷森已经下定了决定要离开哥谭，将无法实现的妄想抛在身后。一部分的他似乎足够冷静，明白他所渴望的完美结局终究只是个童话故事，孩子气而不切实际，既然他和布鲁斯已经把话说开，两人的关系不再如过去般纯真无暇，不如彼此间拉开些距离，免生尴尬。另一部分的他却依然满怀幻想，坚信如果他不走出这一步，不脱离布鲁斯的羽翼探索属于自己的人生，证明他的确已经长大不再需要护佑，那么他真的永远只会是被布鲁斯保护的男孩，而非可以与他并肩的伴侣——也许当他立稳脚跟，再回到布鲁斯身边时，一切都会有所不同……

迪克不敢把自己的计划向布鲁斯透露，知道他必定不会赞成，而他不确定自己新寻到的决心是否能经受得住男人的几轮劝阻。于是，在接下来的几个月里，迪克不声不响地独自安排好了一切。他告诉布鲁斯哥谭大学为他提供了一笔丰厚的奖学金，让他不需要任何资金支持也可以读完大学，接着暗地里卖掉了自己19岁生日收到的礼物，又把布鲁斯送他的保时捷拿去作为抵押借了一笔学生贷款，再加上这些年他自己陆续攒下的钱，就这样勉强凑够了第一学年的学费和生活费。他没有动用自己的信托基金或是信用卡，知道那会令布鲁斯起疑。看，这些年和神侦朝夕相处，就连马戏团小子也被耳濡目染成了个密谋大师。

直到动身离开哥谭的前一天，迪克才告诉布鲁斯自己要去哈德森大学就读并搬离韦恩大宅的消息。迪克坦言说他如今已经不再是布鲁斯的被监护人了，因此也不能再心安理得地接受他给予的这一切，而要尝试着自力更生——但他很乐意和布鲁斯继续做朋友。他的兄长对此并不接受良好。事实上，迪克从没见过布鲁斯发那么大的脾气，即使被连环杀手设计戏耍时也没有。他们吵了一架，布鲁斯为他的欺瞒而恼火，并指责他在作出选择时全凭冲动不曾全面考虑。而迪克认为布鲁斯只是无法接受他已经长大了，更不能接受他不再是个凡事都乖乖听自己指挥的小跟班。直到午夜两个人才余怒未消地各自摔门回房，连声晚安都不愿说。

那晚迪克根本没怎么睡。天刚亮他就爬了起来，整理行李，冲澡，接着动身去赶十点钟的飞机。他前一天订好的出租车已经在韦恩大宅前的卵石车道上等候，他独自一人一趟趟地把装满东西的纸箱搬下楼，累得气喘吁吁。阿尔弗雷德倒是想帮忙，但是他实在不好意思劳烦一个年纪足够做自己爷爷的老人干这种苦力活。艾斯绕着他转个不停，可怜兮兮地哼唧着，似乎也明白他要离开。布鲁斯至始至终都没有出现，男人紧闭着的房门同他的态度一般冰冷抗拒。所以迪克最终也没有敲门道别。

_这倒也好。_迪克想，把最后一个箱子塞进后备箱，叹了口气。至少他们不必在分开前再吵上一架。也许等时间和距离冷却了一切，他们能笑着追忆起当初这些无意义的争执，以及他们竟然愚蠢到宁愿以生气为借口逃避面对别离，以至于浪费了与深爱之人好好告别的机会……

就在迪克拉开出租车的后门，正弓身准备往里坐的时候，一股极大的力道扯住他的肩膀，硬是把他抓了出去。他瞪大眼睛，在刺目的晨光中半晌才凝神看清那紧攥着他肩膀的不是什么恶徒劫匪或都市怪谈中的人蝠，而是只披了件烟夹克（Smoking Jacket）的布鲁斯·韦恩。他的导师眼下浮现出阴影，面色苍白，下巴和侧脸上窜出的胡茬还没来得及刮，显然也一晚没有睡好——再配上那副紧抿嘴唇，眉头深锁的阴森神情，第一眼看去竟十足像个从安妮·赖斯笔下走出的暗夜生灵。

出租车司机从车窗里探出头来，大声问他们怎么回事，还走不走了。还不等迪克回答，布鲁斯便扭过头撂下一句冷冰冰的：“他不走。”迪克张开嘴，却只憋出了几句不成气候的细弱抗议，仿佛他的声带也被人攫在了手心。布鲁斯置若未闻，松开他的肩膀转身去搬后备箱的行李。在混乱中，一切都发生得极快，迪克试图阻拦却被轻松推搡到了一边，艾斯绕着他们转圈欢叫，以为这是什么新型游戏，阿尔弗雷德在一旁唉声叹气，布鲁斯把他的纸箱和手提箱全都卸在车道边，然后丢了一张大面额钞票给出租车司机，告诉他这是为了_补偿给他造成的麻烦_。

司机拿了钱便扬长而去，迪克在原地急得直咬嘴唇，而布鲁斯竟看也不看他一眼便转身往大宅里走去。迪克跳过那堆巨型乐高积木般零散堆在地面上的箱子，快步跟了上去。他被自己那颗该死的心脏咚咚捶得胸腔震痛，还要拧着眉摆出怒不可遏的态势，一边高声质问你在想些什么一边试图拦住那个莫名其妙害得他就要错过飞机的家伙。而就在楼梯的拐角，韦恩夫妇的画像下头，布鲁斯反手捉住了迪克去拽他手腕的手，接着回身捕食猎豹似的倾身猛扑——迪克甚至没来得及挣扎便被男人拍上了墙壁，双手被钳制在头顶，活像只待拔毛的火鸡。那不是他第一次感受到他与布鲁斯在力量与格斗技巧上的悬殊差距，却是最惊心动魄的一次。在几秒钟的剧烈挣扎，失败，再挣扎，再失败后，迪克终于认命地放弃抵抗，转而只是对那个把自己困在躯体与墙壁之间的男人怒目而视。这时一切才似乎从被怒火与求胜欲灼烤得赤红的认知偏差中渐渐脱离，而迪克意识到他与布鲁斯的身体几乎缠扭在一起，鼻尖相距不到一英尺——剑拔弩张的对视间，两个人的呼吸也非但没有平息，反倒越发急促。那双俯视他的深蓝瞳眸中浮着一层迷离的雾，他甚至没来得及理清此刻究竟发生了什么，又是如何发展到这一步的，布鲁斯的嘴唇便压了过来，而他下意识地仰面迎上。

那个吻永远不会被算作美好或缱绻，他们的动作都太快太急，相触时的生硬碰撞只带来疼痛，而还不及用温存抚去不适，年长的男人却又已经抽身离去。然而这个轻触即分的吻如一根钢针般刺穿了片刻前还紧绷的空气，释放出藏于其内的脆弱真相。迪克惊愕得眼睛都忘了眨，而有一瞬间，布鲁斯看上去似乎比他还惊讶。不过经年累月佩戴假面积累的丰富经验让男人转眼间便娴熟压制住情绪，语调和神态如记忆海绵般飞快恢复平和。仿佛刚刚的一切都不曾发生般，布鲁斯故作镇定地松开了他的手腕，接着说了些什么在此刻已然无关紧要的废话，什么他会尊重迪克的决定，如果他真的下定决心要离开，但至少请允许他送他一程——

迪克当然根本没有听到布鲁斯在说些什么。他直瞪瞪地望着那个刚刚吻了他的男人，气息奄奄地质问：“你为什么要这么做？”他的声音又粗又哑，听上去几乎像是另一个人。

布鲁斯的回答当然十分得体，并且完全偏离了重点，“因为我很关心你。”布鲁斯说，轻柔得近乎小心翼翼，“我不想让你一个人搬去……”

“你知道我在说什么！”迪克已经抑制不住他声音中的歇斯底里，“你明知道我终于就要忘掉那件事，好好地继续生活，你为什么要这么做——为什么又要给我希望？”布鲁斯想说些什么，迪克却并不愿听，他还有太多委屈与痛苦闷在胸中，急需发泄。“如果你觉得我还是个孩子，如果你不可能认真对待我或者我的感情——为什么要这么做？”他哽了一下，双手攥拳抵住墙壁，别过头极力试图稳住颤抖的呼吸，却于事无补，“为什么要让我觉得你也想要我？”

布鲁斯在他头顶叹息，迪克掩住双眼，深吸气，不想让布鲁斯看到自己抽泣落泪的丑态。方才爆发的劲头已被泪水冲垮，只剩断断续续，自怨自怜的控诉：“现在我永远也不可能放得下了。这就是你想要的吗？你想要我一辈子都妄想着也许你也能爱上我，等着你能再吻我一……”

他的句子消散在了结尾之前，因为布鲁斯拨开他的手，捧起他的脸再一次吻了他。泪水的咸涩滚动在他舌尖，唇齿间依然破碎溢出着抽噎，然而他在布鲁斯的唇下融化成了一滩蜜糖，任随揉捏地甜软。布鲁斯的手指轻抚过他的面颊，缠入他侧额的发丝。他的双唇被温柔地吮吻着，却又仅限如此，没有任何唐突直入的侵略。这个吻太过甜蜜，以至于在恍惚中迪克颤动着眼帘，疑心自己根本没有被闹钟叫起，而刚刚发生的闹剧不过是精神高度紧绷下的一场乱梦。于是他根本不敢睁开眼，也不敢动弹，生怕稍有扰动，这一切便会烟消云散——

直到布鲁斯终于离开他的嘴唇，并轻声告诉他“我很抱歉。”迪克睁开眼，因失去方才梦幻般的温存而失落万分。但布鲁斯依然捧着他的脸，小心翼翼，仿佛手中握着的是件越洋而来的古董瓷器。“我很抱歉，迪克。”年长的男人又说了一遍，好像这就是他唯一能做的，“我只是——我知道这极度自私，但我不能承受就这样失去你。”迪克眨着眼，极力试图拔身抽离那将他浸透的甜美雾霭，然而当布鲁斯依然这样愧疚而怜惜地垂首凝视他的双眼，他根本无计可施，只能怔怔聆听这惊世骇俗的剖白。

他的兄长与导师从不擅表露真情，或甚至更宁愿避开不谈。所以当那天早晨，布鲁斯捧着迪克的脸，终于，终于轻声把他这一年所受的煎熬缓缓道出时，迪克也终于明白了在那扇紧闭的房门后男人彻夜不眠，神情憔悴，是究竟做了些什么。布鲁斯告诉他，自从那一晚忍痛拒绝了他的告白，这一年来他们之间的隔阂和疏远已经足够令他无法忍受，他不能想象再与迪克彻底分离，甚至就此失去他。布鲁斯告诉他，他几年来是如何始终因为自己的感情而深感负疚，于是极力将其压抑甚至自我否决。布鲁斯告诉他，他是如何一直逼迫自己相信他可怜的男孩只是因为年少稚嫩，又受了年长者不自觉的暗示才会将青涩的崇敬与痴迷误认作爱情。

而迪克瞪大眼睛，在听完这通坦言后竟良久只憋出了一句“我不明白。”然而他并不是真的毫无头绪——他只是实在不敢也不容许自己相信布鲁斯在暗示着什么。在这一年里他已磨练出了一套可悲的自保伎俩，强迫自己撕碎任何加以慰藉的幻想，以免二次受伤。他早已不敢企望布鲁斯有任何可能也爱上他，或至少，不敢在清醒中这样企望。

布鲁斯又叹了口气，眉宇间刻划出面对难题时才浮现的艰深线条，却远比那更加困苦。但最终难题似被解开，而方才的沉虑转化为一抹柔和却无奈的笑意，凝在了年长的男人眼中。“你只需要明白这一点，迪克。”那是迪克第一次，也是唯一一次听到布鲁斯说，“我爱着你。”

接着，有点破坏此刻气氛地，这从不容许自己有一刻松懈的男人又继续说道：“但我始终困扰于判定这感情是否正常或健康，以及其对你是否伤害远超过益处，也许永远都……”

迪克没有给他继续这见鬼的自我检视的机会，踮起脚就吻了过去。他揽住布鲁斯的脖颈，倾尽全力地将自己投入男人的怀中，而布鲁斯的手臂在片刻迟疑后终于顺着他的身侧垂落下去，环在了他的腰间，也将他紧紧地搂入怀抱。

一切都如命中注定般契合和完美。上帝啊。迪克止不住地嘴角上扬，尽管他眼角的泪痕都还没干透。原来布鲁斯也因为爱他而一直遭受折磨。迪克热烈地啄吻着他所爱之人的下巴和唇角，小声呜咽出欣喜，直到那对与他缠绵的嘴唇也渐渐地舒展出一个上勾的弧度。他得寸进尺，尝试着索要一个张开嘴的热吻，却因动作太过青涩笨拙引得年长的男人忍不住轻笑。迪克气恼地睁开眼瞪向布鲁斯。几秒钟后男人终于妥协，握住他的下巴侧头加深了这个吻。就在那一刻迪克才意识到他引以为豪的成长根本不值一提——他还有太多东西需要向兄长悉心求教。幸运的是布鲁斯一向是个最好的导师。滚热的舌探入了他分开的嘴唇，指挥一首圆舞曲般轻点慢扫，温柔勾缠着引导他回应。布鲁斯慵懒而悠闲地吮吸舔吻着他的舌尖和唇瓣，仿佛他是一团甜香怡人的草莓冰淇淋。这个吻延续了仿佛一个世纪，当他们分开时，两个人都气息不稳，意欲迷离。布鲁斯的轻薄便服什么也掩盖不住，迪克被那顶着自己腰腹的直白渴望勾得心神荡漾，双颊滚烫，也好不到哪去。布鲁斯的手顺着他的腰间往下轻滑，引得迪克一阵轻颤。然而布鲁斯却只是牵住了他的手。

而那只让他更加飘然若醉。布鲁斯凝视着他的神情仿佛他太过珍贵，不容被一时之欲染指亵玩。他们十指交缠地依偎着站了一会儿，忘却了除彼此外的整个世界。待燃起的热情终于稍稍冷却，迪克倾身又啄了一下布鲁斯的嘴唇，接着问他：“看在上帝的份上，告诉我，”他说，停不下来地傻笑着，“我亲爱的侦探，你一定推断出这世界上必然不会有比强迫我们压抑自己的感情更不健康的事情了？”

布鲁斯的回答是微笑和一个落在他额头的吻。

就是从那一天起，一切都改变了。那天迪克终究还是搬离了韦恩大宅，只不过是由布鲁斯亲自驱车送行。当他们抵达迪克位于哈德森大学新生宿舍的朴素新居时，房间中还空无一人，他的舍友尚未到来。于是两个被情感爆发和长途搬家折腾得筋疲力尽的男人挤在同一张窄小的单人床上合眼睡了一会儿。那是迪克有生以来睡过最香甜的一觉。扭曲地蜷缩在布鲁斯身侧，被紧紧揽进强健胸膛与手臂构成的堡垒，沉浸在男人的温度和气味中，尚未铺上床单的席梦思床垫仿若一方三英尺宽的天堂，而他在那彩虹与阳光铺织的完美世界中沉眠，仅睡了不到一小时。几年来沉积的疲惫与伤痛便消散无踪。

从那之后，尽管不再同居，他们却暗中维持起了近乎异地情侣的关系——一有空闲便停不下来的电话，情意浓浓地给彼此写信，以及重逢时化作激情热烈喷发的思念。那些日子里，迪克几乎习惯了在宿舍或教学楼下突然撞见正等候着他归来的恋人。布鲁斯带他去市中心吃晚餐，看电影，接着再绅士地把他送回寝室。他们只有在电影院中宽敞座椅和一片漆黑的遮掩下才敢放肆拥吻，轻声诉说相思苦闷，当然，大部分时候只是迪克在诉说。有时布鲁斯恰好在纽约办事，便会派司机把他也接去城中。而迪克也抓住一切时机赶回哥谭。没过多久，迪克便听说布鲁斯搬进了韦恩基金大厦，虽然男人从不肯明说原因，但迪克从管家那里听来风声，说韦恩大少爷是觉得家中没有了他心爱的男孩实在寂寞得可怕，又处处触景生情，回想起他们过去一起度过的快乐时光，因此不愿意再回韦恩大宅居住。这传言令他心脏抽痛差点抹起眼泪，却又傻笑得停不下来，惹得舍友频频驻足打量，觉得他是不是精神出了问题。

那段时间他们无可争议是幸福的，尽管大部分时间都在分离——但热恋的甜蜜却只增不减。

那时迪克唯一的苦恼莫过于布鲁斯太过克制，不愿轻易越界，总得靠他频频央求，甚至抛去廉耻主动勾引。这战线漫长的理性与情感之争直接致使他的第一次发生在了宿舍里——是的，那听上去着实不够浪漫，但迪克实在没法再忍耐下去，他的舍友又恰好回家去参加表姐的婚礼——于是，某种意义上，他处心积虑地设下了个陷阱，硬是把别扭且过分绅士风度的韦恩先生拐上了自己的单人床。

虽说是他闹着要做，真正到了实际操作时，进行了没多久迪克便有些后悔了——他的床实在太窄小，布鲁斯又各种意义上都尺寸庞大。他不断碰上撞上什么东西，或是悬在即将掉下床的边缘，精神紧绷。最令他惶恐又羞于坦白的是，虽然他尽量提前做足了准备，却毕竟除了偷偷看过借来的几张俗气光碟外毫无经验可言。但那一晚迪克终于发现，和成熟且经验丰富的男人约会也是有好处的——布鲁斯见他一副为难的样子，反倒柔声哄劝起他来，告诉他不必担心，只管放松，把一切都交给他。这点迪克倒是可以做到。他早已习惯了全身心地信赖和仰望他的英雄，并坚信自己绝不曾错付真心。

于是迪克听从年长的男人支配，放任自己融化在亲吻与爱抚与萦绕耳畔的低沉鼓励中，将一切毫无保留地奉献给所爱之人。而他仁慈而慷慨的神祇回赠他永无穷尽的甜蜜浪潮，直至他被彻底浸没和俘虏……尽管过程并不轻松，施展空间也十分局限，布鲁斯却依然设法使他们的第一次成为了迪克生命中最美好的回忆之一，以及随后的第二次，第三次，第四次……他们整整一天一夜都没有离开房间，布鲁斯不知怎么做到的竟给他们叫来了某家远在市中心的米其林餐厅的外送，而那是迪克第一次在床上大嚼牛排。布鲁斯说他需要补充蛋白。

从那之后，布鲁斯来纽约办事的频率逐渐升高，而每次他都会派人安排好下榻酒店的双卧豪华套房，再把迪克接去共度良宵。这举动的聪明之处在于就算有人发现了他们的秘密幽会，也只会看到一对分睡两间卧室的至交密友，而不会想到两个男人竟在紧闭的大门后头同床共枕地缠绵，尤其是当其中一个男人是布鲁斯·韦恩时。他们从不把任何亲昵带到公众场合，没有亲吻，牵手或甚至是过多肢体触碰。迪克也明白这是必要的谨慎——毕竟他在约会的不仅仅是他的前监护人，还是东海岸名声显赫的黄金单身汉，一个从未偏离过传统男子气概形象的风流浪子。一旦他们的关系走漏了风声，他们此刻的宝贵的安逸将被接踵而至的舆论与媒体关注彻底撕破，麻烦会随之而来，并且那恶毒的注视与议论将永无休止。

在那时，这虽不可见人，却一片赤诚的爱恋似乎对两人来说都已是足够的恩赐，任何贪图更多的奢求都不及能拥有彼此重要。

然而再神魂颠倒的热恋也终会冷却，而被爱情暂时蒙蔽的问题便在那降温了的理智中逐一凝结成型。就这样过去了大半年之后，他们之间渐渐出现了摩擦，甚至争吵。最初是因为迪克的学业问题——在读了一个学期金融后，面对着不尽人意的成绩和兴致缺缺的学习状况，他打起了退堂鼓，并在第二学期进行到一半时正式提交了退学申请。布鲁斯自然对此极不满意。但迪克执意要放弃学业——他打定主意认为自己不是读金融的材料，又受了交往密切的朋友们影响，发觉在大学中荒废四年和百万贷款接着拿一个自己也许永远也不会用到的证书并不是唯一的出路。另一方面，他已经失去了一年前决心要奋斗出一片天地的冲劲和勇气——既然他已不再需要向布鲁斯证明自己，那么也许他可以做一些他真正想做的事情，比如……比如实现他自从认识布鲁斯以来的梦想。

但迪克从没有敢告诉过布鲁斯自己想当一个警探。天知道，布鲁斯在他放弃哥谭大学管理系时就已经够失望的了，在得知他从哈德森大学退学的时候又生了好几周闷气，如果让布鲁斯知道了他竟想报名警官学校——也许他会被提着后领打包运回哥谭。

而且那时候他也有些生布鲁斯的气。在参加各类名流云集的活动时以换衬衫一般的速度更换女伴似乎早已成了布鲁斯·韦恩的标志性人格，与前被监护人的地下同性恋情自然也不能阻碍男人演绎他多年来精心营造的花花公子形象。只要行走在哥谭，总难免在迎面塞进手中的小报，或是街边报刊亭中悬挂的新刊浮夸庸俗的大字标题下找到布鲁斯与某位超模或是名媛状似亲昵甚至当街热吻的照片。而这也是迪克不情愿回到哥谭的重要原因之一——他自然知道除自己外一切布鲁斯的绯闻都只是做戏，但那不妨碍他想逃离舆论与绯闻的漩涡，逃去到没有人在乎布鲁斯·韦恩今天又钓上哪个漂亮女人的纽约，逃去那座他们可以永远只躲在无人问津的房门后做一对痴缠眷侣的大都市。

布鲁斯并不满意他的选择，却还是经不住他的软磨硬泡，允许他带着几个新认识的朋友住进了自己名下位于曼哈顿的顶层公寓。尽管布鲁斯一向对迪克和他的朋友们愈加频繁的聚会颇有微词，更不赞成他远离哥谭和自己，去和一群不学无术的年轻人“厮混”。啊，迪克那时恨极了这个词，仿佛年长的男人所有的轻蔑和鄙夷都浓缩在了那几个音节中，随着他们的争执加剧，一次次毫不留情砸向他。渐渐地，疑虑像一株长满尖刺的寄生藤，缠上了浸泡在痴恋中的心脏。迪克开始怀疑他们之间是否永远只能这般——躲躲藏藏，避人耳目地相爱，尽管深爱彼此，却终究力量悬殊。他永远只会是被布鲁斯严加看护的秘密情人，一个值得爱怜的小东西，仅此而已，永远不能得到认可，永远不会被容许与他并肩。

那段时间布鲁斯的心情也时常起伏不定，似乎和他在追查线索的某个案件相关。某天深夜迪克从睡梦中惊醒，发现自己竟被不知何时出现在身边的，本应远在哥谭的恋人紧紧抱在怀中，被一对强壮臂膀勒得几乎喘不上气。布鲁斯依然衣冠整齐，穿着长风衣和皮鞋，肩膀和睫毛上沾着雨滴，似乎刚从外面归来，却不曾打开过任何一盏灯，就这样在黑暗中无声无息地潜入了他的房间。钻到了他身边。然而这却并非什么情侣间思慕到不拘小节的浪漫，迪克很快便注意到年长的男人浑身的肌肉似乎都僵直地绷紧着，如临大敌般紧咬着牙关，呼吸沉重。而不论他如何轻声询问，或是抚摸安慰，布鲁斯始终没有给他任何回答。恋人这明显精神不稳的迹象吓坏了迪克，害得他蜷在对方过分紧密的怀抱中一整晚都不曾睡好。从布鲁斯的呼吸来判断，他也几乎彻夜未眠。第二天布鲁斯却又恢复了常态，前一夜的一切似乎从未发生，不过是迪克的一场噩梦，唯一证明一切属实的证据是他被桎梏得整夜无法动弹，又酸又疼的肩膀。从那天后，年长恋人本就惊人保护欲似乎又强烈了不少，迪克在独自出门时甚至发现了布鲁斯派来尾随的保镖。他甩掉了那个菜鸟，而布鲁斯发了一通火，告诉他以后不允许再这么做。他们因为这件事闹得很不愉快。

在这最糟糕的时机，他又做了个最糟糕的选择。罗伊·哈珀邀他去星城近郊的避暑屋度夏，说奥利弗和哈尔前几天一时兴起，去来了场环美公路旅行，现在家中无人，他无聊得慌。迪克本有些犹豫，布鲁斯要是知道他竟敢甩下自己去奥利弗·奎因家里度假，铁定得生上几星期闷气。但罗伊紧接着又打电话来诱惑，说他新加入了个摇滚乐队，他们那伙人里的其他几个都答应了要来看他表演。迪克的确有段时间没和当初哈顿角认识的老朋友们团聚了，于是最终还是答应了罗伊。他从窗户翻出公寓，借着一根缆绳往下降了五层楼，神不知鬼不觉地从办公区的电梯溜之大吉。布鲁斯派来的保镖还在疑惑为什么主顾强调严加看守的男孩已经不符性格地一整天没出过门时，他已经到了星城。

接下来的事情是他们五个都亲眼目睹的。罗伊在试图带他们蒙混进乐队驻唱的俱乐部时被从天而降的布鲁斯抓了个正着。几个年轻人被年长的男人一顿训斥，迪克和布鲁斯当众大吵了一架——但那时大家都以为这只是一场普通的家庭闹剧，以布鲁斯拧着气得双目泛红的迪克的手臂把他塞进车后座，并厉声警告在场的其余几个人好自为之告终。唐娜、加斯、沃利和罗伊不知道的是，那天回到哥谭后，迪克和布鲁斯之间爆发了他们认识以来最严重的一次争吵。迪克指责布鲁斯控制欲过强，总把他当个孩子，或者更糟，他的附属物。而布鲁斯指责迪克不负责任，肆意妄为，总有天会伤害自己。事后想来，他们谁也没有说出自己真正想要说的话。迪克想要布鲁斯公开地，坦诚地爱他。而布鲁斯想要迪克留在自己身边。但那时他们都被怒火烧得晕头转向，迪克更甚，因为他竟然提出了让他们分开冷却一段时间，谁也别再干涉谁。

正是他的这句话划燃了火柴，地上的引线通往那场最终将他们之间所有一切毁于一旦的大爆炸，而他毫不犹豫地挥手去点。布鲁斯显然认为他的言下之意是要分手，尽管他丝毫没有这样的念头。布鲁斯眼中燃着滔天怒意，攫住他的肩膀，阴沉地告诉他不行，他绝不会同意。而他挣扎着告诉布鲁斯他受够了这样争吵和心碎，他需要独自思考或至少被当成个成年人对待。

他们有近一个星期没有和彼此说话。当迪克终于无法忍受失去年长恋人之后生活的巨大空洞，打电话去想主动示好时，却被忠心耿耿的管家告知布鲁斯并不在哥谭，甚至不在美国。迪克抓心挠肺地又等了一个星期，每天一个电话打过去咄咄追问，那边才终于传来了布鲁斯要归来的消息。他立刻丢下一切跑回哥谭，想用这场意外惊喜作为弥补来央求布鲁斯与他重归于好。然而他日思夜想的男人却在踏进门时推开了他的拥抱。迪克本以为布鲁斯只是还在为之前的事生气，想给他个教训，因此厚脸皮地嬉笑着又缠了过去。布鲁斯却再次推开他，并狠狠地践踏了他的心脏——年长的男人板着脸告诉他一切都结束了。真的，彻底地结束了。这不是闹大少爷脾气，或只是想回敬他此前的冒昧言论让他自食苦果尝尝被甩的滋味，相信他，他原本也这般设想，并因此不懈地尝试了一次又一次，示弱哄劝和哀求，到最后涕泪交加可怜兮兮，求男人不要这么做，不要和他分手。布鲁斯却始终不曾动摇，只端着那副漠然的神态将他拒之千里之外。

到最后迪克终于确信了这是认真的，布鲁斯是真的要和他分手。他的天空都垮塌下来，徒留一层暗沉沉的阴霾罩在他们头顶。难道他们不相爱了吗？难道布鲁斯不再爱他？迪克记得自己这样质问。而布鲁斯的回答只是一句高深莫测且置身事外的“不是一切问题都能被相爱解决的。”而当迪克追问他究竟出了什么问题时，他却又不予回答，甚至别过了头不再看他，最后才只轻轻抛下一句不痛不痒的“再这样继续下去你只会受伤。”和“这是最好的选择。”

这些冰锥般的话语一粒粒碾进了迪克胸口刚被刺穿的破洞。上帝啊，直到如今，回想起那时的绝望与痛苦依然会令他阵阵寒战。面对布鲁斯的冷漠，他的眼泪竟然止住了，就好像被对方极寒的态度冻回了体内。他不知该如何做想，不知该如何面对，只知道那绝不是布鲁斯想放弃这段感情的真正原因。迪克太过了解他的导师，明白他在有所隐瞒时会习惯性地以一张假面示人，只为将秘密与所有难免动摇决心和意志的情感都深埋进那谜一般的漠然之下。他也知道不论真相如何，他除了任凭男人将他们过往的一切情爱弃如敝屣外别无选择——在那一刻，他才可悲地意识到，在这场感情中他从不曾掌握主动权，更不可能左右得了布鲁斯的意志。

那时他以为他永远不会知晓布鲁斯与他分手的真正原因。也许布鲁斯终究厌倦了与一个难以驯养的小东西纠缠。也许盲目的爱终于被天平另一头的理智压过，布鲁斯意识到这段感情不可能有任何未来，只想及时止损，趁早抽身。也许布鲁斯真的像他自己所说的那样，相信这是最好的选择，唯一保全彼此的方式。

直到很久之后，在现实的点醒下迪克才恍然意识到也许在布鲁斯那场半个月的远东之行中发生了什么，使得男人决定斩断和他的一切关系。而那时的他竟然不曾想过这种可能，不曾想过也许这只是最简单不过的移情别恋。

那是迪克一年来首次在哥谭过夜却不与布鲁斯同床共枕。那一夜几乎和他父母辞世的那夜一样漫长，曾将他护入怀抱的骑士却成了害得他辗转反侧，彻夜流泪的罪魁祸首。他独自睡在客房，蜷在床的一角，握着一颗破碎的心脏与黑暗中无数恐惧设想作伴，浑噩直到天明。

天亮后迪克便离开了韦恩基金大厦，接着搭最早的一班火车离开了哥谭。他当天就逃也似的搬出了布鲁斯的房产，去沃利·韦斯特那儿过渡了一段时日。沃利没有逼问他眼眶红肿，魂不守舍是究竟发生了什么，只是给了他一张空沙发和永不必担忧遭受奚落的包容。布鲁斯没有要求过他离开，从没有这样要求——但他不知道除了离开他还能怎么办。他不再是布鲁斯的被监护人，不再是他的学徒，也不再是他的恋人。他还能以什么资格再留在布鲁斯的身边？况且虽然离开难，不离开会更难——他根本无法想象在这场冰冷彻骨的分手后再面对布鲁斯，只想逃到的另个角落，把所有伤心事留在身后。而那个角落的名字是纽约。没过多久迪克便在曼哈顿找了份酒保的工作，为此又搬去皇后区租了间小公寓。后来他们几个老朋友重聚在一块儿，合资买下了那间酒吧并把它改造成了他们的基地。

迪克想忘掉那段失败的感情，他真的想——却发现这远比当初他以为自己只是单恋时艰难。更糟的是，他依然挥之不去地觉得他们之所以分手都是他的错：是他先提出了要分开，是他惹布鲁斯生气，是他毁了他们原本拥有的一切。而现在他所有的痛不欲生只不过是因果轮回，只因为他由着他那马戏团入骨的随心所欲性子去糟践无数男女梦寐以求的完美恋情，挑三拣四，从不珍惜，像个被惯坏的臭小子，于是最终遭了报应。以泪洗面的失恋初期才刚刚结束，又一个打击兜头砸来，就连远在纽约也避之不及——布鲁斯·韦恩竟然结婚了。迪克至今仍然惊讶于自己的意志力，竟没有当场晕厥在报刊亭前，而是镇定自若地问老板要一份报纸。接下来发生的事就没那么体面了，他哆嗦着手掏出一张5美元的钞票，还不及等到找钱便夺过报纸，跌跌撞撞地一口气跑回了家。

直到第二天他才有勇气把那张报纸从垃圾桶中翻找出来，去读了那则轰炸了全美国媒体的重磅新闻。布鲁斯和他的新婚妻子塔利亚·奥古——神秘而富有的奥古财团的未来继承人——根据媒体的报道，在这位亿万富翁游历中东时相识，并飞快地坠入了爱河。上帝啊，那就是说，一切就发生在他强迫布鲁斯与他分开的那半个月。接下来的墨字迪克透过一对朦胧泪眼勉强读完，只看懂了大半——布鲁斯似乎和奥古女士在中东沙漠中已经依照某种阿拉伯游牧民族的古老传统缔结了连理，他如今把新婚妻子接回美国，希望美国移民局也能认可他们的婚姻关系并进行公证。

也就是说，他们不会再举办婚礼。不会有婚礼。那是迪克唯一寻得的安慰，抓住救命稻草般死死攥住。谢天谢地——他很可能活不过送到他面前的一纸请柬。

接下来发生的一切唐娜都已经十分清楚，无需他赘述——布鲁斯带着妻子搬回了韦恩大宅，而迪克几乎一蹶不振。全靠他那群值得信赖的朋友们安慰和鼓励，他才渐渐走出阴霾。只是他始终不敢透露太多，不想让任何人再因为已成定局的陈年旧事受伤，也不想赢得任何同情。所有人都以为他只是暗恋受挫，又与布鲁斯闹崩了关系所以才为导师突然结婚的消息怨愤不甘。他也从未出声纠正过这些误解。有什么必要呢？他和布鲁斯永远没有可能，也许从未有过。

就这样整整过去了两年，就在迪克以为自己终于已经放下过去的时候，他却用一通电话见鬼的把已经彻底淡出他生活的前男友招上了门。只需要一个情难自禁的吻，折磨了他多年的剧痛循环便揭封重启——无助地重燃爱火，接着被现实一次次浇灭。他甚至允许自己成了插足布鲁斯婚姻的第三者，一个偷情对象——上帝啊——他和个已婚的男人上了床，并且依然对他念念不忘。

迪克终于讲完了他所想说的一切，终于把所有深埋心中，仅有独处时才敢翻出回味的爱与痛畅快淋漓地倾诉了个干净——他和布鲁斯半辈子的纠缠零零总总汇编成一串故事，竟然只用不到一上午便说完了。他喝空了一纸盒橙汁，却依然觉得口干舌燥，脑袋倒是不再针扎般刺痛。他舒出一口气，意识到这是他第一次向他人讲述他的故事。沉甸甸的枷锁松脱卸下，徒留残骸的爱恋一瘸一拐地逃出死寂，留下一地歪扭的血脚印。他们并肩靠在沙发上，仰头瞪着天花板，有一会儿没有人说话。

最后还是唐娜先开了口：“这就是为什么你两年都没有回过哥谭？”她的声音还算镇定。

迪克舒出一口气，朝好友苦笑：“当前男友的名字就挂在几栋地标建筑上的时候，那座城市难免会让人失去造访的欲望。”唐娜收紧了握住他手腕的手指。迪克侧过头，发现女孩正用力咬着嘴唇，蓝眼睛中含着泪。“为什么你从来没有告诉过我？”她说，吸了吸鼻子，“我可以——我至少能帮上些忙。迪克。我很抱歉，真的，我从不知道——”

迪克不知道该说些什么。他的鼻子也有些发酸，于是他伸长手臂，把女孩揽进了怀里。“噢，我知道你一定会的。”他说，“只是……我想那时候我确信走出往日的阴影必须由自己独自完成，而你过得很开心。我只是……我想我从不知道该怎么告诉你。”唐娜叹了口气，摇头说他傻。而他凑过去与女孩碰了碰额头，于是他们又都微笑起来，气氛也不再那么凝重。

“戴安娜和布鲁斯是很好的朋友，所以我一直相信他是个好人。”过了会儿，唐娜轻声说，“我从没有怀疑过他会对你做出任何……不恰当的行为。”女孩叹了口气，“我知道你对他顶礼膜拜，但是我一直以为他从未回应……我以为那是你之所以痛苦的原因。”

迪克合上眼睛，在那黑暗中轻笑起来，略有惆怅。“我们的确很擅长隐藏秘密，不是吗？”片刻后，他说，声音渐渐沉落，“而有些秘密足以毁了一个人，或是一桩婚姻。”他紧紧地闭着眼皮，深吸气，终于把那告解说出了口：“我是个糟糕的人，唐娜。”

“你只是深受折磨。”唐娜又抓过了他的手，把他扯得睁开了眼，“并且已经默默独自承受这折磨太久——你从没有把痛苦移加到任何人头上，或是指责他人该为这痛苦负责——”

“除了那几个被我当做移情对象（rebound）的倒霉鬼。”迪克冲她眨了眨眼。

唐娜锤了一下他的肩膀。“除了那几个倒霉鬼。”她承认，无奈地摇头。接着他的好闺蜜深吸了口气，抬高了嗓音：“你是个好人，迪克，尽管你此刻也许不会赞成我的观点——但你值得获得幸福和了结。”唐娜紧握住他的手，“那两者也许并不如你想象的一般相差甚远。”

迪克也握紧女孩的手，除此之外不知该如何回应。“你必须和布鲁斯谈谈。”唐娜说，鼓励似的朝他微笑，眼中却依然透出忧心忡忡，“你显然并不是唯一一个放不下过去的人。听着，迪克，你必须告诉他你们不能再这样互相折磨下去了。”

迪克机械地点着头，向唐娜承诺自己会尽量。他也明白事到如今与布鲁斯对质并划清界限的确是他的唯一选择。然而内心深处，他却极力反抗着这念头，因为他渐渐明白……那折磨竟已是他唯一能拥有的东西，而将其连根斩断如同从婴儿口中夺走安抚奶嘴，等待他的必将是又一场漫长的戒断反应。

但除此之外，他别无选择。


	6. A Message

掏心挖肺地述说似乎也是件体力活，当心情终于从亢奋中回落，紧绷的肌肉和神经也松懈下来，迪克发觉自己竟像是在健身房里耗了大半天似的又饿又乏。他踱进厨房，踮着脚从食品柜里抓来些薯片，又从冰箱底刨出一盒奇异果味的冰淇淋，和唐娜两个人就着令人愉快的高热量零食又聊了些其他话题。这次交谈的气氛轻松了不少，期间不乏欢声笑语。唐娜没肯留下吃午饭，说是答应了外出旅行的老邻居要替她照料家中的狗狗。目送新婚的好友风风火火赶去抚慰下一个被主人抛下，孤苦无助的可怜小东西，迪克怅然若失地躲进渐渐合拢的门后，方才还热烈的笑容枯萎在唇边。待唐娜的背影彻底从楼道上消失不见，他推上房门，环顾自己重归寂静的破旧小公寓，一股冰凉的孤寂从脚底升起，惹得他不住唉声叹气，眼皮和嘴角一道耷拉下来。踱回隔在卧房与厨房之间暂且充当客厅和餐厅的小空间，他六神无主地转了几个圈，最后还是把自己丢回了沙发里。

在对着吃空的冰淇淋纸盒发了几分钟呆之后，那无所事事的静默实在把迪克折磨得坐立难安，于是他伸长手臂抱过电话机，打开了语音信箱。最前面几则留言都来自唐娜，问他是否平安到家，醒了没，感觉如何。接着是几条他在睡梦中错过的销售广告，推销物品从信用卡到洁厕喷雾。迪克机械地按着按钮，一条条删除，直到他删到最后一条，一个熟悉的低沉嗓音从扬声器中传出，令他一个激灵从沙发上弹跳而起，差点失手把电话机摔到地上。布鲁斯·韦恩的声音回荡在他的小公寓中，震颤在每一样物件，每一粒微尘之上，盖过了从隔壁飘来的印度咖喱外卖气味和楼下街道车水马龙的嘈杂。爬上他脊椎的战栗如此熟悉，在他心脏上投下一抹正午阳光也无法驱散的冰冷暗影。

“记住我所说的。”布鲁斯说，声音中交织着微弱的电流干扰和近乎凝重的踌躇，“照顾好自己。我……很抱歉。”

迪克连续倒回去听了三遍，手指一次比一次颤得厉害，但那就是全部了。那就是布鲁斯在留言中所说的一切。他倒回沙发上，被搅乱的情绪与困惑沉甸甸地压在胸口。布鲁斯听上去几乎像是在……诀别。但那说不通，布鲁斯才是那个一次又一次强硬而不容拒绝地回归他人生中的人，不是吗？他只不过在走投无路时头脑发热打了一个电话。是布鲁斯出现在他的公寓门外，是布鲁斯吻了他，是布鲁斯不请自来地参加了他的生日派对，是布鲁斯把他带去了自己的酒店房间，是布鲁斯说想念他，是布鲁斯在唐娜的婚礼上走到他的身边……

布鲁斯没有任何资格做那个与他诀别的人，除非——

他的侧额又开始一跳一跳地疼了起来，还未醒透的酒令他四肢发软，世界在他身周缓缓旋转。除非布鲁斯有什么事情没有告诉他。而那并非从未发生过。事实上，回想当初，这根本是他们之间的常态。如果不是他阴差阳错地表了白，又灰心丧气想要远远逃走，布鲁斯也许永远不会表露出自己的心意。如果布鲁斯能宁愿把自己感情永远埋葬，那么还有什么是年长的男人不能向他隐瞒的？

这激荡的情绪波动冲刷出了不少支离破碎的闪回，事关过去，还有更多。迪克闭上双眼，深呼吸。布鲁斯说记住他所说的。但布鲁斯究竟说了什么？他在脑海中苦苦搜寻，瞪着天花板像要用意念拷问出它昨天目睹的一切。他只勉强记得自己是如何离开婚礼派对的。他趴在布鲁斯肩膀上抽泣，唐娜提着裙摆跑来质问布鲁斯发生了什么，布鲁斯告诉她他只是喝醉了，泰瑞帮着布鲁斯左右搀扶他离开了婚礼会场，他被塞进了布鲁斯的车后座，歪斜躺在男人大腿上昏睡了一觉，然后——

像是有人刷地拉开了窗帘，亮光猛地透了进来，刺得迪克眯起双眼，目瞪口呆地审视着由脑海深处涌现而出的凌乱回忆，像保洁女工看着被糟蹋得惨不忍睹的酒店客房。

他倚在布鲁斯的怀中，双腿像是两团不听指挥的棉花，只能埋首于面前那对宽阔的颈肩，任凭年长的男人托抱着自己一点点爬上狭窄的楼梯。他们在公寓楼昏暗的廊道上向前艰难挪动，跌跌撞撞，不时蹭上撞上各家住户堆积在门边的杂物。下晚的阳光投过楼道的方窗斜照在老公寓楼漆成灰绿的过道墙壁上，而他浸泡在男人熟悉的气息里晕晕沉沉地恍了神。

迪克痛苦地呻吟了一声，弯腰抱住头，双颊滚烫。他记起了自己是如何等不及进门，在走道上便缠着布鲁斯索吻，得不到便伸长了脖颈胡乱去啄男人的下巴，像只小狗似的摇摆着屁股呜咽撒娇。浸泡在酒精中的大脑过度亢奋又极端坦诚，彻底忘却了羞耻或是正当，他唯一知道的是自己爱极了这个抱着他的可爱大家伙，不明白为什么他们还站公寓门外，而没有滚到到床上快快乐乐地搞起来。

等到布鲁斯好不容易从他口袋里掏出房门钥匙，他们终于进到公寓里，他更没了顾忌。迪克惊恐地回想着自己醉得神志不清时是如何黏在布鲁斯身上乱蹭，口无遮拦地讨要，甚至抽噎着问布鲁斯难道不想操他吗。更让他颜面扫地的是他清晰地记得布鲁斯是如何皱着眉头捉住了他四处摸索试探的双手，摇头说不，他只想把他送回房间睡觉。

但喝醉的迪克·格雷森显然并不接受拒绝为答案，反倒借着一股不知从何而来的蛮力，硬是在拉拉扯扯了一番后把个足比自己重上四十磅的男人推倒在了沙发上——更准确地说，他们纠缠着一起跌进了沙发，而布鲁斯垫在底下。迪克手脚并用地攀在年长的男人身上，不肯撒手。就这么一次。他又搬出了那套说辞，央求布鲁斯看在过去的份上就在这儿好好地狠狠地再同他做一次。布鲁斯被狭小空间逼得不得不曲起腿仰面躺着，肚子上骑着个哭闹扭动的成年男人，动弹不得，活像个人质。他记得布鲁斯在他耳边轻声叹息，揉着他的后颈好像他真的只是只讨要抚摸的小狗。他记得布鲁斯用指尖抹去他眼角的泪痕，告诉他不行，他醉得太厉害了——如果他真的做了什么，迪克醒来后会恨他，就像上次一样。但迪克怎么可能恨他？布鲁斯的话在那一刻思维彻底直线化了的迪克耳中仿佛天方夜谭。他记得布鲁斯攥着他胯迫使他停下动作，接着将他紧紧地揽进怀中。他记得夕阳被窗框筛得支离破碎，撒落在他们身周。他记得自己没过多久便折腾光了力气，由酒精促生的欲望全数转化为了倦怠，于是他软软地瘫进了布鲁斯的怀里，半睁着眼没劲再动弹。

然后，布鲁斯告诉了他一些事情。一切具体的细节都已模糊不清，记忆像透过铺满水雾的玻璃看见的影像，无论迪克如何努力回忆构想，都依然仅剩个轮廓。他只记得直到他昏睡过去之前，他都被牢牢圈在一个温暖的怀抱中，令人安心的低沉嗓音萦绕在耳畔。布鲁斯似乎即将离开，去往哪个遥远的地方，并且可能永远不会再回来。这熟悉的剧情引得迪克含混不清地支吾出抗拒，问年长的男人为何不带上他一起去。他抱怨起自己已经不是个孩子了，别总想着把他甩开，跑去和沙漠里的漂亮女继承人结婚——他还在为了上一次他这么做而生气呢。他记得布鲁斯轻声回答我知道。他记得绵长的吻落在他的额头，满含允诺与安抚。他记得布鲁斯不符常态地说了许多话，然而那些支离破碎的言辞却在脑海中扭摆着逃脱他的抓握。他只记得布鲁斯说他很抱歉，说了许多遍。他只记得他挣扎着在酒精催生的昏沉迟钝中出言抗议，告诉布鲁斯已经太晚了，抱歉并不能改变他们再也没有资格相爱的事实。然而还没等他颠三倒四地发完这通酸楚牢骚，布鲁斯便低头吻了他。之后的一切只剩一片漆黑，他一定就那样依偎在布鲁斯怀里睡着了。

迪克依稀记得在半梦半醒中听到了布鲁斯说“我爱你”。如果那记忆确切属实，而不是他睡昏了头痴心妄想，那么那是他有生以来第二次听到布鲁斯说那个L开头的词。

布鲁斯·韦恩从不擅长展露温柔。苍天，有时只是想从他那儿得到一句近似告白的坦言都得让人费尽力气。而像这般深情款款地道歉，拥吻和倾诉衷肠更是不可想象的——除非他们宇宙第二天就要毁灭，或是布鲁斯做了什么他绝对不会赞成的事情，而这只是某种出自愧疚的弥补手段，再或者……这是一场诀别。

现在迪克更加确信了——布鲁斯绝对有什么事情瞒着他。他挺直脊背，在沙发上坐直身子，严阵以待地瞪着电话机，按下按钮，又播放了一遍布鲁斯的留言。这一次他将男人低沉性感的嗓音或是简短言辞中包含的复杂情绪置于一旁，聚精会神地研究起其他的一切来。运用布鲁斯曾教给他的所有侦探技巧，迪克终于在第五次播放留言时注意到了在男人话音停顿时一瞬间变得清晰的嘈杂背景音——那是飞机引擎的轰鸣。布鲁斯是在他的私人飞机上给他打了这个电话。

可是见鬼的，看看这通留言的时间——布鲁斯·韦恩在东部时间夜间十点从纽约出发是要飞去哪里？

迪克绷紧了身子，立即回拨了过去，然而对面却嘟嘟地响着显示电话占线。他更生警惕，离布鲁斯给他打这通电话已经过去了近十四个小时，如果飞机从那时起飞，不管怎么说现在也该落地了。布鲁斯的电话不该像这样还未恢复畅通，除非……他急匆匆地又拨去了韦恩大宅，这次接电话的是阿尔弗雷德，谢天谢地，他实在没想好要怎么向塔利亚解释自己和布鲁斯的关系。在他的追问下，管家为难地告知主人昨天起就出了远门，似乎要等一段时间才能回来。而关乎这旅程的更多细节，阿尔弗雷德则表示一概不知。迪克没有放弃，又打电话去了布鲁斯的办公室。布鲁斯的秘书琳达竟然还记得他，两个人你来我往地客套了几句之后迪克毫不拖泥带水的问起了布鲁斯的去向，而琳达爽快地告诉他从上周三起她就没见到过老板。这倒也不是什么奇闻，自从布鲁斯把公司全权交给了卢修斯·福克斯托管之后，韦恩企业的员工们撞见总裁大驾光临都成了稀罕事。迪克挂上听筒，揉着太阳穴沉思了一会儿，然后又拨了一次布鲁斯的私人专线。这一次依然是忙音。

一定出了什么问题。迪克攥紧拳头，在客厅里焦虑地踱着步，咬紧了嘴唇。什么严重的问题。以至于布鲁斯会在临行前特意跑来与他诀别，并在此后彻底不知所踪。他绞尽脑汁地回想着布鲁斯都告诉了他些什么：一场可能一去不归的远行，他很抱歉，他爱他——上帝啊，有时候他真想抱怨这个全世界最深谋远虑的男人在某些方面简直笨得可怕——为什么布鲁斯不能早点把如此重要的信息告诉他，而一定要等到他心碎得灌醉了自己，浑浑噩噩地什么也记不清？

但或许布鲁斯本就不想要他清醒地知道这一切。也许终究只有在确信听众只剩零星神智时，有些肺腑之言才更易冲破自设的层层阻隔。而对于布鲁斯来说，处理任何与感情沾边的事情来都一向如此——这个习惯了以假面示众的男人宁愿将一切掩埋得密不透风，不论被藏起的究竟是深情还是真相，好像那算是某种保护。迪克皱起眉来，状若焦渴地品味起这个词，仿佛第一次意识到它的存在。保护。有几秒钟他确信自己就徘徊在真相的边界线上，急得抓心挠肺。接着，像是被凿穿了一层阻隔，千丝万缕的线索如直通海水的人工渠般贯联在了一起。“不是一切问题都能被相爱解决的。”布鲁斯曾这样告诉他，“再这样继续下去你只会受伤。”那时他以为布鲁斯是指他们之间出了问题，后来他以为布鲁斯已经在旅行中另结新欢，只想委婉地把他打发走——现在想来也许一切有着什么更深层的原因。他想起那段时间布鲁斯近乎歇斯底里的情绪波动，那场不知缘何的半夜造访以及之后的严密保护。他想起布鲁斯在知晓他甩开保镖溜去鱼龙混杂的俱乐部时是如何怒不可遏。他想起布鲁斯在与他分手时别开了头，他以为是他哭得满脸涕泪的样子太不堪入目，但也许……也许布鲁斯只是担心自己会心软。

也许布鲁斯从始至终只想保护他。因为若非如此，他似乎会受伤。

但布鲁斯显然不想让他知道在他远去中东的那半个月里究竟发生了什么，并且，除去媒体口径一致的单薄爆料外，至今仍没有任何人知道。

迪克猛地遏住自己神经质般来回疾走的步伐，紧咬着牙关，浑身打颤地意识到了一件事——如果他想知道曾经在半个地球外的茫茫黄沙中究竟发生了什么，如果他想知道布鲁斯如今究竟去了哪里，也许他必须去问问塔利亚·韦恩。


	7. Everything I Never Told You

纽约到哥谭的火车拖拖拉拉开了近五个小时，停下了七次，六次是途径站点，还有一次是为了避让同道货车。迪克蜷在一个靠窗的座位上，侧头瞪着窗外一方极速后退的风景。他睡不着，却一场接着一场地做梦。车厢内的座位渐渐空了起来，最后仅剩下几个与他同去哥谭的旅客，一个个竖耳盼着头顶的扬声器里传出终点报站，坐立不安，魂不守舍，宛如临刑的囚犯。穿得像个推销员的邻座试着与他攀谈，告诉他自己去哥谭是要参加一场重要面试，为了一个他心心念念想得到的职位。“你呢？”对方过于热切的口吻令迪克微皱眉头。不出三个月，他一定满脑子只想着要怎么逃离那鬼地方。他瞥了眼那个皮肤晒成深棕，浑身散发着正能量的外地客，给自己的阴暗思绪盖上一层假笑。窗外，灰暗的钢铁都市在地平线尽头悄然升起。“未尽之事（unfinished business）。”他说，整场旅程中除此之外再没有开口。

的士司机在得知他要去海峡对面的韦恩庄园后就没停下过嘴。“你和布鲁斯·韦恩很熟吗？还是只是泛泛之交？听说他娶了个比他还有钱的女人，是不是？某个中东的女继承人。娇生惯养的千金小姐，异域风情的性感尤物，还富到可以买下半个美国，谁不想要个这样的女人？天下所有好处都给这小子占尽了。你看没看到哥谭公报那时候是怎么拍他马屁的？**头版头条**，就好像他们是皇室成员——只不过缺了场卫星直播的烧钱婚礼……”

由驾驶室传来的喋喋不休像是一阵拍打着迪克面颊的恼人微风，不及入耳便从车窗开启的狭缝里散得无影踪。窗外的景致和他记忆中一般无二，哥谭——这座举世无双的工业之都向他展开臂膀，他还不及回神便已被吞入怪物钢筋水泥构建的胸腹。阳光是浓云中时隐时现的柠檬色条纹，沿街的哥特复兴式建筑外墙浸着一层灰霜，形容可怖的石像鬼霸守大厦一角，把恶毒窥视洒向下方行人。高速轨道列车银弹般由地底射入云端，盘绕穿插，途径过去与未来。待他凝神四望，脚底下已经踏着条吸饱了雨水的砖石路，而宏伟的韦恩大宅只与他隔着一扇黑森森的铁栅门。迪克从大衣口袋里掏出手来，手指间是他一路紧攥着的那张卡片。随着滴一声脆响，门口的感应器上亮起了绿灯，坚不可摧的大门颤动了一下，接着缓缓向内滑开，让出一条通道。

像是一切都从未改变，他依然能打开这座庄园中的每一扇门，知晓其中的每一个秘密通道。那座栖于悬崖的优雅宅邸像是童话中的不朽宫殿，时间被永远凝固，只等候一位姗姗来迟的王子解开诅咒。两年，三年，十年或是一百年——只是他从没有想过要回来，早已不敢再容许自己那样妄想。随车道向前迈动的双脚似乎不再属于他，每一步都踏开一簇深埋的回忆，炮火般喷发，炸得地面隆隆震颤。还不及日落，影影绰绰的鬼魅便似乎随处可见，而他不过是其中一个。迪克终于明白了为何当初布鲁斯决定搬离这里，却已经迟了太多年。

在按下门铃的刹那，像是触发了某种自保机制，迪克不自禁地抖了抖肩膀，又原地跺了跺脚，似乎借此就能甩去满身憔悴倦乏。他后退一步，飞快地整理了一下发型，接着将双手揣进裤兜摆出个随意的站姿来，脸上已经拿捏着五官凑好一副满不在乎的笑容，一气呵成。然而按响门铃后足足过去了五分钟才有人开门。他做作的表情和姿势早已僵了个透。

给他开门的人是塔利亚·韦恩。

布鲁斯的妻子和他几乎一般高，甚至更高些——这竟然是迪克注意到的第一件事。这的确是他第一次面对面，实打实地见到塔利亚，而这记绝顶打击就在两人眼神相碰的第一秒顺着一个居高临下的俯瞰倾头压来——见鬼，这女人怎么在家里还穿着高跟鞋？塔利亚本人竟比新闻照片和杂志写真上还美艳逼人这一点也对迪克极速萎缩的自尊心毫无助益——宅邸的女主人套着件贴身裁剪，侧腰镂空的海绿鱼尾裙，袖摆和腰间垂下长及脚踝的轻纱，双眼被复古颈环上嵌着的硕大翡翠衬得碧绿，裸露在外的浅棕皮肤脂膏般细腻闪亮。像股裹挟着烟尘的浓烈熏香，那惊心动魄的美丽劈头盖脸地侵入每一寸感官。尽管每一丝理智都在嚎叫着撤退，呜呜报警，迪克却傻瞪着双眼，不忍心将视线从这举世无双的美妙造物上挪开——但还好，除了像受了惊吓的鸟般梗着脖子倒退了几步之外，他倒也没再多做出什么丢脸的举动来。

有那么一会儿，迪克几乎萌生了退意。塔利亚和他年纪相仿，挑选男人的品味也如出一辙，两人一打照面却高下立现——这可不仅仅是在说身高——只是斜身侧立在那里，他面前的女人便自然流露出一股他永远无法企及的气度，显然常年经受富足生活润泽，应付起美国上流阶层的装腔作势也得心应手，相较之下，他只是个满身蒙尘的穷小子，一个误闯入鎏金仙境的乡野牧童。一个折磨了他两年多的念头又浮出水面——也许这个星球表面上最危险，最富有也最美丽的女人的确和布鲁斯门当户对，远比他有资格成为布鲁斯的伴侣。更可怕的想法接踵袭来——也许一切都只是他自作多情。也许根本没有什么隐情，看在上帝的份上，与塔利亚·奥古坠入爱河可绝对算不上什么忍辱负重的自我牺牲。

但是……但是他拒绝接受这一点。他拒绝就此认输，放弃他和布鲁斯的最后一丝可能。因为他了解布鲁斯，因为他相信他，直至如今依然相信着。嘲笑他孩子气，嘲笑他自欺欺人吧。但布鲁斯·韦恩的故事永远会比这浅显简单的爱欲闹剧深刻和伟大，所有旁观者也许只是从未深入探寻——而如果连迪克·格雷森也放弃了那漫无止境，荆棘遍布的跋涉，便再也不会有人追上布鲁斯的步伐，也再也不会有人知道他形单影只，究竟去往何方。所以他不能。所以就算在剖解真理的刀锋下鲜血淋漓，他也不会再选择逃避。再也不会了。

随着大门敞开，刚才就隐隐从宅邸内传出的犬吠声越发洪亮。迪克眨了眨眼，总算从魔怔中清醒过来。一定是艾斯。那个机灵的小家伙早就嗅到了他的气味，正激动地叫唤个不停。现在他可算知道阿尔弗雷德为什么无暇应门了。而塔利亚正不耐烦地抿着嘴唇，涂着墨绿甲油的精巧手指哒哒敲打着门把手，等待他讲明来意。

迪克这一路上已经把自己暗中搜集来的关于塔利亚·韦恩的一切信息默默在脑海中回顾了无数遍——没错，他像个极度吃醋的变态前任一般，早就刨根究底地把布鲁斯的妻子狠狠调查了一通，试图寻到足够的材料借以挖苦和自我安慰——最讽刺的是，他这身侦探本领还是布鲁斯教他的。但不论他如何努力搜寻，关于塔利亚的信息都实在少的可怜，无非是八卦小报津津乐道的那些——来自中东一个古老的阿拉伯游牧氏族，父亲富可敌国，权力无边，似乎与不少黑色交易甚至邪教和极端组织有染，但却从未被证明过有罪。除此之外，一切都像是精心编织，华而不实的虚构故事。布鲁斯究竟是怎么认识了这个女人，又怎么会决定和她仓促成婚？在韦恩大宅那扇紧闭的大门后头究竟都在发生些什么？除了塔利亚本人之外，似乎没有人知道这些问题的答案。而他必须弄清楚——迪克张开嘴巴，酝酿了一路的说辞却不知为何溶解成了支离破碎的几声_呃_和_嗯_，他艰难地挤出一句问候，接着反应过来自己说的是_早上好，夫人_。两道削锐的眉登时在女主人前额交上了锋。塔利亚眯起眼上下打量了他一会儿，然后丢下了一句高高在上的“你弄错地址了，今晚的单身派对在凯恩郡的另一头”就作势要把门关上。迪克瞪大了眼睛，赶忙伸手截门，嘴里喊起_等等_，满脑子疑问。“什么派对？”他抓着门板毫无底气地发问，“你在说什么？”

门缝那头的塔利亚翻了翻眼睛。“你是个脱衣舞男，很显然，不是吗？”她掀起眼帘上扫了他一眼，那眼神里包含的判决不言而喻。

好的。就好像在布鲁斯的现任面前自惭形秽还不够，现在迪克是正式地无地自容了。他只感到一股热气冲上了脸颊，羞恼交加，双眼发潮。他低头看看自己的确有些过分合身的T恤和牛仔裤，手足无措地抓紧了外套下摆，活像是被个惨遭校园霸凌的小男孩附了身似的，咬着嘴唇发不出任何声音，就差噙着眼泪扭头跑开。塔利亚掀掀手指，不耐烦地催赶他：“好了，快点走吧，我可没空在这儿跟你耗一整天。”

有一秒种迪克真的在考虑转身逃跑。

感谢上帝，艾斯给他解了围。就在那气氛尴尬到极致的档口，一团黑棕色的茸毛呼哧呼哧喘着气，撞开堵在门口的障碍冲了出来，塔利亚惊叫着让开到一边，而布鲁斯养的德国牧羊犬飞扑向了迪克，舌头在他双臂上留下几条湿漉漉的印迹。迪克蹲下身去，竭力满足那位蹦跳扭动个不停向他索要抚摸的老朋友。艾斯把头拱进他的怀里，从喉咙里发出撒娇似的尖利呜噜声。“嗷，艾斯。”他由衷地感叹，用力揉着开心得过了头的狗狗，“我也想你，老伙计——最想的就是你啦。”

尽管满脸都是躲闪不及被糊上的狗口水，迪克却止不住地笑着，这些天里第一次真正由衷地感到开心。这鼓舞精神的好情绪助推他抬起头来，发现塔利亚正用见了鬼似的惊愕神情瞪着他。

“这是怎么——”惊魂未定的女主人扶着门框，半是质问半是惊叹，“艾斯为什么认识你？”

迪克脸上的笑容败退了一些。“我……”他攥住了艾斯的黑色皮项圈，用尽全身力气才维系住与塔利亚的对视。“我曾经住在这里。”他低声说，知道现在才到了最艰难的部分：他得向塔利亚解释他为什么曾住在布鲁斯家中，为什么不再如此——以及最重要的，他为什么在离开多年后突然登门造访。

塔利亚挑起眉来，双唇微启，似乎有话想说。但有人比她抢先了一步。“亲爱的上帝啊，迪克少爷，那是你吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音从门内传了出来。紧接着头发半白的管家已经出现在了塔利亚身边，与他记忆中几乎一般无二的瘦削面庞上涌现着不加掩饰的惊喜，跨出门槛来与他握手和拥抱。

“迪克少爷是布鲁斯少爷的老朋友了，夫人。”阿尔弗雷德说，汗水在前额上闪光，“很抱歉我没能管住艾斯，我敢发誓布鲁斯老爷养过的所有东西都是这性子——天性散漫热爱自由的小东西，打定了主意便绝不会退让，真不知道他们都是从谁那儿学来的。”

迪克抿唇叹了口气，听懂了对阿尔弗雷德话里的意有所指。他把手中拽着的狗项圈交给管家，低声在这些年来如父母般照料自己长大的老人耳边说了声_我很抱歉_。

“迪克？”塔利亚在一旁重重念到，“**迪克·格雷森**？”

在布鲁斯的妻子准确无误地说出他的名字的那一瞬，迪克的一切动作都定格在了半空中。他僵硬地扭过头来，与斜倚在门边，神情莫测的女主人对视。为什么塔利亚会知道他的名字？

“你知道我是谁？”他的声音几乎低不可闻。

“噢，我知道你是谁，亲爱的。”塔利亚的声音里透着股的令人胆颤的兴高采烈，“我生命中最重要的两个男人差点因为你决斗到至死方休——我的父亲想要杀了你，而我的丈夫深爱着你。”

迪克被这番直言不讳的指控惊得瞠目结舌，有心辩解，却一个词也说不出。塔利亚倒是忍俊不禁似的笑了起来，胸口颤动起伏应和着低低的笑声，仿佛他的反应有趣极了。“我不知道你来这里是为了什么。如果你是想来找布鲁斯——他不住在这儿。”塔利亚说，用她那完美的，略带东方口音的英语，“而如果你是想来道歉——我不在乎他在你床上都干了什么勾当，也毫无和你争风吃醋的兴趣。”

迪克连下颌都颤了起来，“什-什么？”他往后退了一步，结结巴巴地替自己扯起遮羞布，“你一定是弄错了什么，夫人，我——”

于此同时阿尔弗雷德也出声替他说起情来。“夫人，迪克少爷有很长一段时间未和布鲁斯少爷联系，他——”

“——什么都不知道。”塔利亚抬起一只手截住了两人毫无底气的辩驳，眼睫微眯，“我明白。”

阿尔弗雷德在迪克身侧清晰可闻地叹了口气。紧接着一只瘦骨嶙峋的手抚上了他的右肩，“我很抱歉，迪克少爷，但是你必须明白——”管家的幽幽话音顿在了句子正中。这简直是一切谎言即将遭人揭穿时的标配开场白。迪克有所预感地瞪大了双眼，扭头想质问阿尔弗雷德是为何出言若此，塔利亚在那头已经高昂下巴开了腔。

“我亲爱的丈夫和我的婚姻只不过是场利益结盟。”塔利亚坦言道，神情波澜不惊，仿佛他们只是在谈论烘焙糕点的秘诀食谱，而不是件惊世骇俗的秘闻，“整个世界都信了我和他的那套作秀，以为布鲁斯·韦恩为新寻得的真爱洗心革面——但我不至于蠢到连自己也骗，我很清楚自始至终他爱着的人都是你。”她说，话音里含着毫无遮掩的敌对和鄙夷，强烈程度却远低于迪克设想，“如果你不是这般愚蠢或是沉迷于顾影自怜，你也早该意识到这一点——他做这一切只是因为他相信这是唯一正确的举动，因为这能保全无辜，维护正义——因为这能保护他心爱的男孩。”

迪克大口吸着气，挣扎了半天也只能吐出一个气息奄奄的“什么？”

塔利亚看上去倒是有些讶异，似乎不曾料想到他的反应会这般强烈。“你选择登门造访的时机十分**有趣**，格雷森先生。”她眯起眼，状似狐疑地再次打量了他一番，“你至少也已经猜到了点什么，不然不会在这时候跑来同我初次会面。”

对方的态度叫迪克越发不安起来。“布鲁斯究竟在哪儿？”他终于问道，“我该怎么找到他？”

“他在**_无穷岛_**上。”塔利亚说，“但是在我告诉你那是什么地方之前，你必须明白事情是如何演变为现今这个样子的，而那可不是个三言两语能说完的故事。所以，别再傻站在那儿了。”她抱怨似的说，“我可不想剩下的整个下午都踩着这双鞋。”

迪克迈着仿佛酒还没醒透般的漂浮脚步跟在塔利亚后头迈进了韦恩大宅。有别于外观的分毫未改，大宅内部与他印象中大相径庭——他所熟悉的优雅居所已经消失不见，转而取代的是一个处处打着塔利亚个人印记的奢华宫殿，从墙纸到家具再到一切装饰陈列都已被风格鲜明的女主人替换一新。迪克四下打量，瞠目结舌的同时不禁回想起刚才塔利亚对他说的话来——她说布鲁斯“不住在这儿”。他没弄明白那是什么意思，但如果布鲁斯依然住在自己家中，想必是不会允许任何人把他父母的肖像画从会客厅的壁炉上方取下，替换成一把高悬的太刀。

“当你说布鲁斯不住在这儿……”在壁炉前的沙发上落座后，他终于忍不住开口问道，眼睛瞄向那把看上去立起来足和他一样高的长刀，“你是指……”

塔利亚从容不迫地坐进他对面那把猩红内衬的巴洛克扶手椅，招呼阿尔弗雷德侍上茶点，以及源源不断的马提尼（“我得至少喝上一杯才能处理这个”），一副招待宾客的主人风范。迪克摇头谢绝了她的提议，只给自己要了杯茶。“他把这栋房子借给了我。”过了会儿，她才回话道，“但他早在那之前就已经搬出去了，这里一直空着——有段时间了，不是吗？你应该很清楚。”她话语里又含起了刺，“他现在依然住在韦恩基金大厦。”

“我被搞糊涂了。”迪克眨着眼睛，双手攥拳紧贴在腿侧，“可是报纸和新闻上说……”

塔利亚神情不耐地打断了他：“你当真不比看起来聪明，是吗？”

迪克被这话激得向后一缩，旋即皱起眉，感到被严重冒犯了。塔利亚沾沾自喜地微笑起来，显然极其享受这微不足道的胜利。迪克抿着唇，不好发作，却暗自憋着口气，不打算轻易退让。

阿尔弗雷德恰好在这时端来了他们的饮料，尴尬的气氛这才有所缓和。迪克又不懈催促了几次，塔利亚才终于不再捉弄猎物似的吊人胃口。佐以芳香扑鼻的混合花草茶和司康饼，被向他隐瞒了两年多的真相裹着尖刺与蜜糖，从他的假想情敌口中潺潺涌出。

就像歇洛克·福尔摩斯追查出隐伏于重重谜团后的詹姆斯·莫瑞亚提教授，布鲁斯·韦恩在漫长而缜密的追查后也终于寻到了一个与他势均力敌的宿敌，那位该为哥谭乃至整个世界的不计其数灾难负责的幕后黑手。顺着操线纵绳的神秘人物留下的蛛丝马迹从哥谭一路向东，巴黎，罗马，迪拜，香港，东京，接着深入中东沙漠，追随战争与疫病，饥荒与死亡，阻止一场又一场灭世之灾，侦探渐渐接近了魅影般藏于黑暗的敌人。他开始不断听到一个特殊的名字，被他的敌人们低声祷告般默念：**_拉斯·奥古_**。在阿拉伯语里这个名字的意思就是——

“_恶魔之首_。”迪克说，听得聚精会神，“所以这就是布鲁斯那段时间在追查的新案件。但……奥古是你的父亲，不是吗？”

没错，臭名昭著的生态恐怖分子，国际刑警多年来试图绳之以法的恶魔之首正是塔利亚亲爱的爸爸。这个将她养育成人的男人就是将整个世界画作棋局与布鲁斯博弈多年的权谋大师。挑动战争，炮制灾难，助推灭亡，清除他所定义为邪恶的一切生灵，这个站在权利与财富巅峰的恶魔是布鲁斯的对立面和死敌。但他们的理想却惊人的相似——一个没有犯罪的洁净世界。或者，至少拉斯这样相信。

“父亲是如此确信布鲁斯会成为他的继承人和我完美的丈夫。”塔利亚说，转着手中插着小纸伞的酒杯，“他不能错得更离谱了。”

身居多年来苦心构建，趋于完善的权利与监控网络中心，远比明处的侦探早一步察觉他们的宿命决战到来，恶魔之首决定先发制人。也是通过同样一套蛛网般无处不达的情报系统，他知晓了不舍追踪的侦探的真实身份，以及一切被他极力隐藏的秘密。他知道了纽约的迪克·格雷森，侦探的帮手和秘密恋人，而一个阴险的计划也因此渐渐酝酿成型。

“不……”迪克嗫嚅道，几乎不敢再聆听下去。那段时间布鲁斯的一切异常举动，深夜的突然造访，不知缘由的过度保护……自始至终，真相就藏在他的余光间，整整两年，他却不曾回头看上一眼。

“父亲用你作为筹码威胁了布鲁斯。”塔利亚说，“那时我并不知道，并不真的知道他都在做些什么。我只知道他将我派到哥谭解决一些生意上遇到的问题，而那位全程陪同我的英俊绅士是他的老朋友。我见鬼的信了他那套鬼话，就像我这辈子一直在不断重复地那样——以为我亲爱的爸爸是世界上最伟大的人物，以为他不可能犯任何错。”

拉斯满以为在滴水不漏的安排和操纵下，被迫朝夕相处，侦探难免会渐渐倾心自己美丽动人的女儿，再加上自己在一旁劝解和灌输，终有一天他完美的继任者终会领悟到他们的道途合而归一，接受他的提议，联姻结亲，继承衣钵，皆大欢喜。但是他的计划显然并没有奏效。无论拉斯如何费心操纵，布鲁斯始终没有爱上塔利亚，对他的敌意也从不曾减弱。

没过多久，恶魔之首便决定停止徒劳的等待，重获主动权。他精心炮制出一场谎言，将塔利亚送回中东，接着出现在了侦探的面前，要求他暂且摒弃成见，帮助自己寻找遭人绑架的女儿。当遭到拒绝时，拉斯倒是早有准备，再次搬出了迪克·格雷森这个名字，警告自以为正义的侦探这个男孩的安危就掌握在自己的一念之间——他只有两个选择：帮他找回女儿，或者与他一样失去最心爱的东西。

接下来发生的一切无需塔利亚提醒，迪克记得一清二楚——他就在那儿。当布鲁斯避开恶魔之首的监视，命令保镖确保迪克安然无恙时，却被告知本该待在家中的男孩已消失不见。接着，在布鲁斯几乎失去理智，满世界搜寻，以为他的男孩已经落入恶魔手中，甚至遭遇不测时，却发现迪克只是偷偷跑去了罗伊·哈珀的派对，正试图假报年龄混进星城某家地下摇滚俱乐部。迪克双眼涨满了泪水，晃动着几乎滴入他手中紧握的瓷杯里。上帝啊。那就是为什么布鲁斯克制不住地冲他发了火，像个控制狂似的把他绑回家里。他不能想象布鲁斯那一晚经历的心情剧变，他不敢想象，因为……因为现在一切都再清楚不过。那一晚是他手攥着插入布鲁斯心中的尖刀，毫不留情地扭转手柄。因为是他将一切尖锐的指控抛向一个深爱他的人，提出要分开。因为这就是他在布鲁斯被迫远赴中东，孤身迎战宿敌之前为他做的最后一件事。

什么东西正拱着他的腿。迪克低下头，艾斯正蜷在他的脚边，瞪着对湿漉漉的黑眼珠向上瞅他。见他瘪着嘴强忍眼泪，艾斯也颤动鼻尖低低呜咽，似乎比他还难过。它已经接近八岁，不再是一只小狗了。但它会永远是他和布鲁斯的小狗。他会永远记得那天布鲁斯抱着一个小小的毛团走进大门，将它交到双眼圆睁的他手中，而当他低下头的时候，小狗湿软的粉舌头猝不及防舔上了他的鼻尖。迪克揉了揉艾斯毛茸茸的头顶，它舒服地眯起眼睛，嘴巴咧地更开了些，挣动身体蹭得更近。

“我很抱歉，伙计。”他轻声说，“很抱歉我离开了那么久。”就在那一瞬间，顿悟终于闪电般击中了他。上帝啊。迪克瞪大眼睛。哪怕他曾有一次试着回到哥谭，试着登门拜访，也许他就会知道布鲁斯依然住在韦恩基金大厦，也许他就会明白布鲁斯和塔利亚并不相爱，他的一切心碎和自我折磨都毫无必要。也许他会明白他也不必继续折磨布鲁斯。

但他一次也没有回去。

眼泪终于突破一切负隅顽抗，暴风骤雨般砸了下来。

“之后呢？”良久之后，迪克才勉强镇定心神，哑着嗓子颤颤地问，“之后发生了什么？”

追踪一条时断时续的线索，断破密谋与筋骨，不眠不休横跨大半个地球后，可敬的侦探终于在叙利亚沙漠的熔岩洞窟中找到了拉斯·奥古“遭绑架”的女儿。而当塔利亚安然无恙，久别老友般飞扑而来亲吻他的脸颊时，侦探才发觉自己的救援征途原来不过是场精心策划的试炼。他已深入敌人的巢穴，孤立无援，而他被遣拯救的无助少女只是引他入瓮的诱饵。恶魔之首撕破礼节与惺惺作态，直言对他的能力满意至极，要他放弃自由意志，俯首称臣。侦探自然誓死不从。恶魔与英雄在沙漠深处的旷野星空下决战了整整一宿，难分胜负。待太阳升起时，侦探终于击败了精通剑术的宿敌，却还是不敌其手下在首领败退后的倾巢出动，遭了软禁。拉斯更是紧随其后宣告按照宗族传统，只要女孩的父亲同意，婚事便已经结成，侦探和自己的女儿早已经是名正言顺的夫妻，并警告如果他胆敢不尊重这段婚姻，他远在美国的小情人便性命不保。塔利亚就是在那时第一次起了反抗的念头。她早已在与布鲁斯朝夕相处时见识到了与父亲理念截然相反的正义与高尚，颇受触动，现在又亲眼目睹了这场恶毒的骗局，以及布鲁斯极力反抗却不得不屈从于胁迫的无奈。而且……也许她亲爱的爸爸并不像她以为的那般宠爱她，毕竟他枉顾她的幸福，仅为了所谓家业和传承，便要她嫁给一个根本不爱她的男人。也许她从始至终也不过是他父亲的囚徒之一，只是她从不知晓。

“_带我离开这鬼地方，我会让我们都自由_。”塔利亚说，淡淡笑着，眼中覆着一层朦胧，“这是我在新婚夜对他说的第一句话，而他立刻明白他终于获得了在这死局中反败为胜的筹码，一个最致命的盟友。接下来我们整晚没睡，坐在床沿策划我们的反击。我们讨论该如何不引父亲怀疑地逃离他的掌控，讨论正义，道德，爱与如何改变这个扭曲的世界——我记得那一夜是如何颠覆了我的整个宇宙，像是蜕去了一层让人透不过气来的皮，像是那是我有生以来第一次呼吸。”

接下来的一切都按他们的计划执行。在塔利亚的协助下，布鲁斯装作被美丽的新婚妻子俘获，尊严与执拗都渐渐被新寻得的热恋击溃，不仅对自身处境的排斥消散了大半，甚至偶有流露臣服之心，由此一点点骗得了拉斯的信任。没过多久，他便提出要带塔利亚回美国，以便帮助拉斯拓展他在北美的势力，也避免让布鲁斯·韦恩消失过久，引得任何人怀疑。拉斯终究有所顾虑，没有同意他带走塔利亚，生怕新招揽的继承人以其人之道还治其人之身，以女儿作为人质威胁他就范。但自信完全掌控着侦探的心爱之物，拉斯倒也不担心会遭背叛，于是允许布鲁斯先回到美国。

而在布鲁斯回到美国后发生的一切不过是他与塔利亚计划的一部分。为了装作遵守规则不让拉斯起疑心，为了确保他深爱的男孩不受伤害，为了他们的计划能够顺利进行，也是为了能让塔利亚合法获得美国公民身份并逃离父亲的掌控，他们必须在表面上继续维持夫妻关系。这就是为什么在回到美国后，布鲁斯立刻向迪克提出要终止他们的关系。“布鲁斯确信最好的保护是与你保持距离。此外，为了能骗过我那疑心病晚期的老爸，他必须确保所有人都相信他是真的爱上了我，那里面自然也包括你。”塔利亚垂下眼帘看着自己修剪精美的指甲，“但是说实话，我很惊讶。”她斜了斜嘴角，“我本以为他不会这么轻易成功。”

下面发生的事情不必听人讲解，迪克也能循着线索猜出大半。拉斯在多次试探后确信了布鲁斯的忠诚，终于松口同意女儿离开自己身侧，去重洋之外的哥谭与丈夫团聚。布鲁斯高调将塔利亚接回国内，接着是整整两年持续不下的高曝光度，时不时恩爱出镜，为整个世界提供源源不绝的八卦材料，确保所有人都相信他们的确是一对恩爱夫妻。而在聚光灯照不到的阴暗角落中，这对盟友策划着如何扳倒拉斯·奥古，架空他的权力，牵制住他的步伐，巧妙阻碍他的野心计划，以及如何与一直在追查恶魔之首的国际刑警和CIA合作，彻底挖除这颗跳动在地球中心的肿瘤。而直到今天为止，他们的计划都运作得完美无缺。

塔利亚浅啜了一口她的第二杯马提尼。“我不知道你究竟是否意识到了这一点，但从法律的角度来说，布鲁斯从没有和我结婚。”看到迪克惊愕的神情，她嗤笑了一声。“我们的婚姻关系从不曾经过公正，全由我父亲一手操办——而把人骗去异国他乡软禁，搬出蛮荒时代的结亲传统，接着再以挚爱作为威胁逼迫他同意，怎么都不可能被算作是合法婚姻。”迪克的眼睛瞪得更大了，塔利亚颇有点怜悯意味地摆了摆头，“当然，因为一切都有遭到我父亲监控的风险，即使如此，他也不敢轻易去见你，更不敢向你透露真相。至少，最开始的那段时间不敢。但后来……”她的声音里确凿无误地掺进了同情，只是迪克有足够的自知之明知道她所心疼的人并不是自己，“我想他只是认为这样对你们都更好。”

迪克狠咬着嘴唇直到舌头上尝到了血腥味，他强迫自己点头，瞪着充溢泪水的双眼眨也不敢眨。“我从不知道……”他的声音几乎被再也吞咽不下的抽泣彻底扼杀，微不可闻。**_他从不知道。_**阿尔弗雷德给他递来了手帕，但是看到上面绣着的韦恩姓氏，他又忍不住嘴唇颤抖，攥着那块布料仿佛它是棵救命稻草，泪水随着眼睫颤动向下簌簌抖落。塔利亚似乎不堪目睹他这幅追悔莫及的可悲模样，一脸嫌恶地别开视线，欲言又止，最后还是选择把未出口的批判同马提尼一道咽入腹中。

迪克想把脸埋进双手之中，咆哮，痛哭或是不发出任何声音。他想一个人待着，理清这一切凌乱的被一股脑丢向他的真相，去叩问每个刻骨铭心的瞬间，是真实抑或满含私心的虚构，质疑为何他没有早些发现端倪。他想被拥入一个温暖坚实的怀抱，被亲吻和抚慰，直到他汲取足够的勇气回望身后血迹斑斑，荆棘遍布的来路，明白他一直被深爱着，从未有一天不是如此。回忆由深海浮泳而上，在重见天日时轰然炸裂。原来这些年来布鲁斯对他所说的每一句话，每一句被他草率判定为托词和自我开脱的述说，竟都是最确凿无疑的真相。只不过那真相经过严格挑拣和层层筛选，被过滤成只言片语的隐晦暗示——

_事情不总像你以为的那样简单。_

_不是所有问题都能被相爱解决。_

_再这样下去你只会受伤。_

_我只想要你快乐。_

_我想你。_

而他竟从不曾察觉男人吐露出每个沉重词汇时所背负的伤痕累累。

如果他能早些明白——如果他知道布鲁斯那时所面临的噩梦，如果他知道他的恋人与导师被恶魔囚禁在战乱与荒漠的交界所，孤立无援，深陷囹圄——整个刺客联盟也无法阻止他奋不顾身赶去他的身边。而这也许是为什么布鲁斯选择了隐瞒——布鲁斯实在对他太过了解，知道他在事关自己的安危时向来冲动行事，宁愿争个鱼死网破也不会让深爱的导师出卖灵魂。

整整两年的避而不见，竟只是因为布鲁斯相信这是唯一能拯救他的办法。像个专横独断的作者，布鲁斯将形同陌路判定为了故事的最好结局。然而即使坚如铁铸的意志，被封锁在永无止境的孤寂深牢中与那惊人秘密作伴，也必然无数次被疑虑侵蚀，动摇，质疑，乃至全盘推翻原拟的计划。也许布鲁斯曾设想过将一切向他坦白，曾几近付诸行动，或甚至已经来到他的公寓楼下，昂首凝视那盏明亮的窗，良久举步不前，终究还是咽下所有苦衷，独自转身离去。

这个男人愿意相信最穷凶极恶的罪犯也值得拥有第二次机会，唯独对自己残忍得可怕。

迪克一向以为自己才是遭受折磨的那个，是他们灾难性分手的唯一受害者。然而现在回想起来，没有布鲁斯的几年里他过得并没有他乐于相信的那般凄惨。事实上，当他彻底把布鲁斯·韦恩剔除出自己的人生后，并没有什么破坏平衡的毁灭性报应从天而降，恰恰相反，他过得相当不错。他尝试过许多职业，交到不少新朋友，开了一间酒吧，实现了童年梦想，经历过几段新恋情，也曾相信自己再次坠入爱河。失恋的痛楚被隔三差五地戏剧化夸大，以供他深陷情绪，顾影自怜，而那只是因为他明白这钝痛已经是他与布鲁斯之间的最后一缕联系。他从未越过局限于狭隘视角的痛苦，看见，或是至少尝试理解布鲁斯遭受的折磨。

而被他刻意忽视的一切并非无人见证。塔利亚厌烦地皱着鼻子，“收起那副自封受害者的可怜模样吧，明明是你伤透了**他的**心，小子。”她又咽下一大口酒，终于忍无可忍地出声呛他：“问问那儿站着的阿尔弗雷德吧，有多少个晚上他呆在那见鬼的健身房里不肯出来，直到手和拳击沙袋一样破破烂烂。你连句再见也不愿意和他说，避着他仿佛避着洪水猛兽，好像他如果不想和你卿卿我我便十恶不赦，好像这么多年的感情都不值得你试着原谅他，别把他赶出你的人生。老天，看看你——见鬼的被宠坏的臭小子。”她扬起下巴，神情轻蔑，“当我告诉他你打来了电话的时候——我从没见过他那副样子，就好像个被注射了肾上腺素的重伤员，脸色苍白，双眼却亮得骇人。我把你寄来的花转交给他的时候，他抓着那张贺卡翻来覆去地看了十来遍，最后小心翼翼放进了钱包里，好像只有那张写着廉价印刷祝福的纸片能支撑他度过今后的每一天。后来他终于下定决心要去见你，当他告诉我这件事的时候，那语气就好像他是要去攻克这世界上最危险，最难破解的谜题——而我以为他成功了，因为第二天一早的作战会议上他一直心不在焉，止不住地微笑，差点惹毛阿曼达·沃勒——你不认识沃勒，她是美国军方的代表和这个计划的最大支持者之一。但我显然错了，不是吗？你让他心存幻想了一小会儿，接着立刻又跑得不见踪影，不接电话，不愿见面。你当着他的面四处调情，来者不拒；你把他勾来，再拒之门外；你和他上床又对他冷若冰霜，接着一个接一个地换男朋友，看看你都对他做了些什么——是的，我知道你们之间发生的每一丁点儿破事，远比你知道得多——谁都会以为**你恨他**。”

她的确是她父亲的女儿。迪克泪眼朦胧，瞠目结舌地看着自己对面那位高昂着头把他批判进地底的女人，余光里瞥见壁炉上方悬挂着的太刀，有一秒种竟有些担忧起自己的安危来。很显然，塔利亚已经几乎彻底接手了她父亲曾有的庞大资源连同那张臭名昭著的监控信息网。而以他对这个女人的浅显了解，暂时还不能判断这消息究竟是好是坏。

也许他该找机会提醒布鲁斯。尽管布鲁斯大概并不会愿意听从他的建议——直到今天，他才终于算是领教了这个男人一意孤行的程度。但他依然会尝试，不懈地尝试，因为他不会再犯同一个错误。绝不再会了。

塔利亚仰头喝光杯中剩余的酒，将滚着橄榄的空杯丢上桌面，这才意犹未尽地重启轰炸：“说实话，我很惊讶。”她的弹药依然是精心配制的词句，“当他收到那封请柬的时候，他明知道你只会再次伤害他，他明知道这是最糟糕的时机，却还是决定去见你一面。这次你又做了什么？带着你的新男友在他面前招摇过市，想让他看看你过得有多好？还是像上次一样，梨花带雨骗得他掏出心来，再从上面狠狠踏过？他提起你的时候从不曾用过一个稍有贬义的词汇——热情，善良，优雅，勇敢，哈，没错，_全世界最好的理查德·格雷森_，只不对**一个人**残忍至极——不管你做了什么，恭喜你，你成功让他下定了决心要去实现他那个寻死般的疯狂计划——而你甚至根本不知道他现在身在何处。”

“所以他究竟在哪里？”他们终于回到了最初的这个问题。迪克绷直身子，死死盯住塔利亚的嘴唇，“他的计划是什么？**_无穷岛_**又是哪里？**告诉我。**”

塔利亚也恶狠狠地回瞪过来，双眼中仿佛闪着火光。“我父亲——拉斯·奥古早已意识到自己权力的萎缩和受限，他已在不久前逃离至印度洋中心的一座小岛上，他的最后避难所，他早年为自己修建的复苏之地——他称之为**_无穷岛_**。那是一座重重守卫，难以攻破的要塞。”她说，近乎咬牙切齿，“布鲁斯在不久前买下了那座岛屿的所有权，并与阿曼达·沃勒达成协议，将独身一人前往无穷岛亲自出面对质拉斯·奥古，为包围岛屿的国际警察和其他权威机构逮捕恶魔之首提供机会。而如果一切顺利，那正是此刻他在做的。”

“什么？！”一声惊呼破开喉嗓冲出，迪克从沙发上一跃而起，终于明白塔利亚为何决意要与他处处争锋相对，以及前一晚布鲁斯究竟想试着告诉他什么。他的疑虑得到了证实，那的确是场**_诀别_**——布鲁斯只想在前往另个半球赴战前最后见他一次，而他见鬼的把整件事搞成了一场绕着自己转的闹剧。

老天。**不。**迪克攥住T恤前襟，几乎被胸腔间跳跃撕扯的刺痛扯得弯下腰去。也许是他给了布鲁斯那最后一推。也许是他逼得布鲁斯决意踏上这条孤注一掷的绝路。这个念头压得他喘不过气来。他苦苦追索着自己说过的每一句话，做的每一件事，将它们在脑海中逐一排开，拼命计量着其造成的可怖影响，没尝试几次便彻底陷入自我厌憎，不敢再继续。

他永远不会明白究竟是什么让这个大少爷脾气的家伙默默忍受了他掷去的一切孩子气胡闹。他不敢想象十几小时前，在飞赴未知与生死未卜之前，布鲁斯究竟怀着怎样的心情给他打了最后一个电话。而他不仅彻底错过了他们的也许最后一次对话，还在太迟之后才明白布鲁斯的心意。这些年来他必然已像这样让布鲁斯失望了无数次。上帝啊……迪克紧攥着拳头直到指甲深陷进掌心。布鲁斯该对他失望至极。

但布鲁斯没有。而这糟糕透顶。

因为即使如此，布鲁斯依然爱着他。

他以为他是布鲁斯的玫瑰，从年少时起就止不住地这样幻想，就像他最爱的那首歌里唱的那样。而也许他的确是，只是一朵玫瑰总不可避免地满身尖刺，不是吗？

他把他那幼稚自私的痛苦缠遍全身，让企图将他护入怀中的人也鲜血淋漓。

如果他没有因为种种机缘巧合在情人节那天给布鲁斯打了个电话，他也许永远都不会知道——他永远不会发觉真相，直到时光把最坚韧的执念也打磨圆滑，直到布鲁斯·韦恩成为他人生中一个淡化的斑点，一桩陈年旧事，一道愈合得几乎无法分辨的伤口，与所有无用却舍不得丢弃的纪念品存放在一处。他只会记得那是个曾经伤害他的男人，却不知道那个男人为他付的一切，和他无人知晓的深情。

这领悟让迪克浑身颤抖。

而也许整整两年，布鲁斯都一直在等待着这个电话，等着_迪克需要我_这个借口，好让他能够有理由终于自私一回，暂且抛开那漫无止境的自我牺牲，去见他心爱的男孩。

这本该是他苦苦期盼，决意追寻的释然，他的了结。然而当真相被向他揭露之后，他却更加无法放下。

随着啜泣渐渐失了后劲，悲伤也进入暂缓，取而代之是心脏擂舞的躁狂，在极度平静的表面之下熊熊燃烧。

他们的故事已经凝固成了某种恶劣的定势。他歇斯底里地恳求，而布鲁斯将情感深埋进一场名为保护的自我折磨。布鲁斯的确想保护他，却并不仅仅是想替他阻挡拉斯·奥古和其他一切大同小异的危难或是伤害——这剧情远非第一次发生，布鲁斯总在用一切最便捷和冠冕堂皇的借口将他推离自己身边，独咽苦果，相信这会是最好的选择——因为比起任何可能发生的不幸，布鲁斯更惧怕**自己**会伤害迪克·格雷森。因为他深爱的导师一向如此，不敢把分毫私欲凌驾于他所认为的正确之上，仿佛他需要那痛苦。

是时候有人与他叫板，告诉他这是无稽之谈。是时候有人告诉布鲁斯·韦恩，你见鬼的也值得寻到幸福，再抓紧它永不放手。而如果整个世界要为此与你为敌，去他的，迪克·格雷森会站在你的身边，不论你怎么反对，也要和你一起奋战到底。

谁也不能再把他们分开。恶魔之首不能，布鲁斯·韦恩也不能。

迪克终于抬起头，语气镇定，“请告诉我，奥古小姐——我如何才能用最快的速度抵达这座无穷岛？”


	8. Infinity and Beyond

十六小时前，迪克从加勒港的某处公用电话亭给布鲁斯的私人线路打了个电话。这是他在离开文明世界前的最后一处中转，也是布鲁斯的私人飞机能抵达的最近地点。他握着掉漆的金属听筒，在通报无法接通的机械女声中静静地站了一分钟，接着挂上了电话。

十小时前，货轮在科科斯群岛的中转站暂停，迪克租了一架当地的涡轮渔船充当渡轮出海。半数船员听说了他要去哪里，都摆着手后退，死活不肯上船。好在他早有准备，在当地向导的支援下，掏出地图圈叉加比划，终于让剩下的几个船员明白他并不是要他们去那座_魔鬼的岛屿_，而是只要把他送去临近海域就行。这才总算凑齐了扬帆起航的人手。

五小时前，迪克被倾袭周身猛烈的摇晃惊醒——两小时前他终于支撑不住，蜷在船舱的地板上短暂地昏睡了一会儿。浸泡在手提汽油灯的摇曳光影中，耳畔充斥着谜语般不明就里的粗野叫喊，半梦半醒，有几秒钟，迪克几乎怀疑不久前发生的一切是否只是他的一场梦，所有的解释与解密不过是潜意识无耻的自我行骗。然而随着将他摇醒的那双手撤去，剧烈擂跳的心脏将血液泵进昏沉的大脑，遮蔽现实的浓雾开始渐渐散去。几只布满油污的手推搡着他的后背和肩膀，胁迫他晃晃悠悠地踱上甲板。被含咸腥水汽的清凉夜风泼了满脸，他彻底清醒过来。

螺旋桨转动的轰鸣，船舷两侧此起彼伏的脚步和叫嚷，还有水波在船身上的碰撞拍击，一切噪杂都被吸收进深不见底的黑沉波涛。有人指着地平线尽头一个隐约可见的黑点，告诉他那就是他要找的地方。片刻之后，散发着鱼腥味的行李被丢进了他的手臂间，这就是他能被送达的最远处了。救生艇早已经为他放了下去，他所要做的只是在日出前逆着潮水划上五英里，并确保这艘小得可怜的木船不被海浪打翻。

一小时前，迪克终于按照约定在浅湾附近与接应他的史蒂夫·特雷弗上校会和。阿尔弗雷德调用了他在英国军方的老关系，而多娜找了她姐姐。他和史蒂夫在各种场合都曾打过照面，但显然，已经太久没有联系了——当他攀着缆绳梯翻进直升飞机舱里时，伸手协助他的英俊金发军官惊得瞪大了双眼，连声说_上帝，时间可过的真快_——在他记忆中迪克·格雷森还是个穿短裤的十来岁小男孩。迪克在坐定后的立刻盘问起了布鲁斯的情况，而史蒂夫只是无奈地耸了耸肩，告诉他距离布鲁斯登岛已经过去了超过48小时，他们共同的朋友自那时候起就音讯全无。

在回程途中，史蒂夫把整次行动的情况简短向迪克讲解了一遍。

目前整座小岛上的所有机场和港口都已经被奥古的信众们彻底封锁，重装潜艇和船只在海岛附近的海域巡逻，无条件击沉一切接近的船只。岛屿附近的水域太浅，装备重型武装的大型船只无法停靠。沃勒和她的人只能藏在伪装成巡航舰的联合指挥中心里，围着这片海域来回绕圈，全靠行动灵活的直升机作为耳目侦查情况。

而作为反击，岛屿上的所有通讯和补给都已经被沃勒切断，拉斯·奥古和他的手下也绝无可能在各国联合军力的重重封锁下离开这座小岛。布鲁斯正是假借运送食品和弹药这个理由在两天前为自己的私人飞机取得了降落的准许。

迪克倾身向前，急切地发问：“为什么沃勒不强行攻占？”

“因为见鬼的_外交繁文缛节_。”史蒂夫嘟囔，递给他一根能量棒，“大约一年前，奥古不知如何竟设法获得了联合国的认可，正式自封为中东沙漠某片弹丸之地的‘国家元首’，并把这座小岛也划归为了国家领土——尽管他犯下确凿的战争和反人类罪行，直接率领军队武装镇压，占领别国领土却有违国际准则，参与了这次行动的不少国家对此表达了明确反对。”他顿了一下，显然也为此感到窘迫，“除非我们有确凿证据证明有**美国公民**的性命正危在旦夕，那么实施**必要**的救援军事行动则无可厚非。”

所以布鲁斯对于沃勒来说只是个诱饵。史蒂夫没再说什么，但那双饱含歉意的蓝眼睛透露出了他的想法。如果这计划中途出了什么不幸，那再好不过，沃勒正等着_报复性打击_这个绝佳借口。这令人恼火的领悟让迪克恢复了胃口，他狠狠咬下一块能量棒。“那么，”他透过满口粘稠的甜腻固体含糊地发问，“为什么沃勒还不行动？”

“她还在等待布鲁斯的信号。”史蒂夫挠了挠头，接着叹了口气，“他们显然达成了某种共识——在布鲁斯发出信号前，沃勒必须按兵不动。”

这是的确是他所熟知的布鲁斯·韦恩的行事风格。迪克恍惚间侧头从舷窗向外望去，目光极限处，脆嫩的赤金曙光已经在的水天交线上跳跃。但凡有丝毫可以避免正面武装冲突，血腥与死亡的机会，布鲁斯都会不顾一切地抓住，尽管这极可能将他置于最危险的境地。他知道他爱着全世界最高尚的骗子，一个怯懦的殉道者。他不能赌咒发誓说自己百分百没有怨言，却清楚若非如此，他绝不会这么多年来执著追赶那个背影不曾偏离半步。

三十五分钟前，狭窄的直升机仓中，应急照明灯下，史蒂夫的脸充满同情地回望过来。“我很抱歉，迪克。”他说，把一只手搭上迪克的肩膀，安抚地拍了拍，“但空中力量在这次行动中只是辅助——只有最糟糕的情况下才会使出的杀手锏。联合国紧盯着沃勒的后背，她的手脚都被紧紧缚着，我恐怕你跟我呆在一起无论如何都难以获取到第一手资讯。”

三十四分钟前，冲天而起的橘黄光焰撕破了他们右侧的天空，几秒钟里，整个直升机仓内亮如白昼。紧接着爆炸激发的冲击波才随着声浪卷来，整艘直升机比刚刚海浪中的救生艇摇晃得还厉害。迪克和史蒂夫被甩到了机舱的另一头，史蒂夫比他早几秒钟反应过来，已经抓着固定绳将身子向外探去。驾驶员，舱室里的其他人，史蒂夫，都在吼叫着什么，而迪克顶着嗡嗡作响的脑袋，跌跌撞撞，手脚并用地爬到了史蒂夫身边。“发生了什么？”他瞪着从不远处的墨绿岛屿上滚滚升腾起的黑烟，以及闪烁其间的赤红火光，“爆炸？”

“而且看上去至少有十吨TNT当量。”史蒂夫的脸色阴沉，腾出一只手来攥着迪克的肩膀把他往后推，“听着，迪克……”他没有说完这句话就被从胸口对讲机中传出的呼叫打断了。

“史蒂夫上校。这是阿曼达·沃勒。”那是个女人的声音，低沉，浑厚，“岛屿的西南角发生了爆炸，定位显示你是距离事发地最近的分队，请立即前去侦查。完毕。”

“收到。”史蒂夫对着对讲机应答，紧接着又扭过头来，神情比刚才更加肃穆，“迪克，我必须……”

“史蒂夫，听着，”迪克高声说，用上了全身的力气才使自己的声音压过剧烈的气流和嘈杂，“看着我——看在上帝的份上，我不是个小男孩了。”他挤出一个微笑，接着，像多年前那场社交舞会上他拉着布鲁斯的手臂把他从戴安娜身边拖开时那样，冲史蒂夫狡黠地眨了眨眼，“在确定布鲁斯有生命危险之前，**你**不能登陆这座该死的小岛。”迪克说，“但是**我，**理查德·格雷森，碰巧随身带着护照的另一个普通的美国公民——能。而我可能是这整片海域中唯一能这么做，而不必承担重大外交事故责任的人。”

一分钟前，在距离爆炸源头不足一英里的山脊小径上，迪克猛地止住了步伐。他左侧峭壁下方的峡谷中枪声乱鸣，耀眼橙红蔓延在林地间，滚滚浓烟从树冠溢出，潮水般波涌涨落。多年层积的厚重腐质有机质丰富，一触即燃，炽热光焰顷刻间便攀天盖地。峡谷对面，被爆炸撕裂的岩层颤动着隆起，皲裂，从猩红闪动的狭缝中喷出一层尘烟。而就在那尘雾与浓烟中，一个人影正忽隐忽现，踉跄着朝他的方向走来。

迪克重又迈步向前奔跑起来，这一次比之前更加急切，更加战战兢兢。他跟随破晓晨光的指引，掩住口鼻埋首冲入向下蔓延的灰白浓雾中。山体的震颤越发剧烈，近在咫尺的裂口中射出冲天光柱，被火山灰折射成光怪陆离的虹彩。迪克终于看清了那个朝他走来的男人，尽管泪水和灰尘凝在眼睫之上，让他不得不拼命地眨着眼。布鲁斯瘸着一条腿，不停咳嗽，头发和肩膀上灰白一片，除此之外与他们分别时几乎一般无二，而迪克翻来覆去地默念着_感谢上帝_，几乎双腿一软跌倒下去。

此刻，他们头顶的活火山发出一声尖锐的鸣响。“迪克。”就在那宛如鲸鱼喷吸般的怪异巨响中，布鲁斯叫了他名字。迪克已经听不出那声呼唤中所蕴含究竟是早有所预料的沉着，或是情急之时难掩的真心。他只管冲上前去，夺过布鲁斯的手臂架到自己肩上，接着拖着他大步向他来时经过的那处断崖跑去，那是他们唯一的出路。“没时间了。”他吼叫道，而那是唯一能盖过他们身后岩浆喷涌而出巨响的音量，“把所有话都留到我们活着逃出去之后吧，大侦探。”

当地人说得没错，这座臭名昭著的岛屿在远处看来的确像张安详地酣睡在深蓝海水中孩童侧脸。然而当进入岬口后再仰头去看时，那童真无害的模样便不复存在，四面八方耸立的峭壁如同一张尖利魔爪，铺天盖地压来。此刻它这副火光冲天，浓烟滚滚的可怖模样更是毫无助益。坠落中，这一连串念头短暂地划过迪克的脑海。也许当地人的祖先也曾亲眼目睹过相似的景象，所以才口口相传魔鬼居住其中，不让后代轻易靠近。

他坠入了碧蓝的峡湾，向下急速沉落。布鲁斯在几米之外，裹在一层激流卷成的白色囊泡中。澄澈的冰冷海水中，布鲁斯向他伸出手，五指张开，手臂竭尽全力地探出。似乎他们之间从不曾断过默契，就像在红与白的马戏帐篷下，跳跃摆动的秋千之上，就像在月光明澈的大厦间，纵身飞跃巷道与车流，布鲁斯伸出手，而他只管紧紧地，不顾一切地捉住，将生死与未来全部托付于那一刻的十指交缠。

当迪克恢复知觉时，他正仰面倚在布鲁斯的颈间，冰凉的海水一波波拍上他的面颊，布鲁斯托着他手臂，竭力使他们浮在水面。他一定是短暂昏迷了几秒钟。史蒂夫的直升机在他们头顶盘旋，绳梯摇摆着下降。他们得救了。

“看在上帝的份上，布鲁斯。”在史蒂夫的协助下终于爬进机舱后，迪克奄奄一息地说，“请再也不要做这种事了。”他的声音抖得厉害，这句抱怨出口后更像是哀鸣，但他总可以怪罪给刚刚那场彻头彻尾的疯狂历险，以及此时卷走他全身热度的刺骨海风。他转过头来，布鲁斯正弓身站在机舱另一头，紧抿着嘴唇，毫无遮拦地与他对望。布鲁斯看起来很想说些什么，解释，辩白，或其他。但最终他什么也没有说。史蒂夫丢来一张毯子，接着爬回了驾驶舱，亲自掌舵带他们朝距离最近的舰艇飞去。迪克把还在向下滴水的头发向后拨去，接着抱着毯子坐到了布鲁斯身边。他也很想说点什么。他想问清楚奥古下落如何，岛上的48小时里究竟发生了什么。他想知道这里发生的一切是否意味着奥古对他们再也构不成威胁。他想知道他们之后该怎么办。他们该怎么处理塔利亚这个难题。他想知道为什么布鲁斯从没想过把一切告诉他——如果他不察觉异常，追踪着线索查出真相，他是不是永远会被蒙在鼓里？但是布鲁斯又咳嗽起来，于是迪克搂住他的手臂，不发一言地把他们一起紧紧裹进了那条墨绿的毯子里。

布鲁斯的体温和直升机规律的颤动像是绝佳的催眠药，没过多久迪克便已经依偎在布鲁斯的肩膀上昏昏欲睡。就在那时，紧贴着他的男人轻声说了一句“我很抱歉。”迪克别过脸来，端详着那张神情凝重，近在咫尺的英俊侧脸，他知道布鲁斯也在注视着他。他知道布鲁斯把他不争气地红了眼眶的样子全数看在了眼里。他知道他们需要一场促膝长谈，或至少面对面坦诚相待。他知道他们都已经改变了太多，同时又需要更多改变。他知道这个极速更新交替的世界依然难以容许他们不顾一切地相爱。他知道他不该这么快显露出纵容，尤其是在经历了这一切之后——“别道歉。”他逞强似的哑声说，“这不是能被一个道歉修复如初的。”

接着他倾身向前，轻吻了一下布鲁斯依然潮湿的嘴唇。

而布鲁斯将双臂环过他的腰，紧紧地，令人窒息地搂住了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家看完这篇古早风味的狗血雷文！不要不信，有很多情节和桥段的灵感真的来自于漫画（。


End file.
